The Deception
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Vegeta's identity as a Prince has been hidden, yet he is taken hostage by Frieza as part of a group. Then another Saiyan is discovered on Earth with the Super Saiyan gene. In order to ensure his loyalty, Vegeta convinces him they are brothers.
1. Default Chapter

The Deception  
  
By Elbereth in April, Copyright 2002  
  
I don't own that glorious icon of perfection that is Dragonball Z, but those characters you've never heard of before? Those are mine.  
  
If you review, I'll give my life to helping others.   
___________ ___________ ________________  
  
Premise: A/U. Vegeta-sei has joined Frieza's Empire. In return for acknowledging Frieza as Overlord, and working the Planet Trade, Frieza agreed to leave Vegeta-sei alone. Everything went along fine until King Vegeta had a son.  
  
Immediately after his birth, Frieza demanded that the Prince be turned over to him as a hostage. The King refused. Frieza threatened to blow up the planet. This caused a civil war. The King was killed but the Queen escaped with the Prince. The King's cousin took over the throne and threw himself at Frieza's feet, declaring eternal loyalty and servitude. Because the Saiyans were so good at Planet Purging, and because he found the new King's groveling so amusing, Frieza spared the planet. But he put a price on the Prince's head.  
  
Meanwhile, the Queen went underground. She destroyed all the records regarding Saiyans, the government, and the Planet Trade so that Frieza would not be able to use them to find Saiyans still loyal to the Prince (and just to make him mad). And she raised the Prince in secret, determined to have him win back his throne and overthrow Frieza when he was old enough. And the underground Royal Loyalist faction grew.   
  
Unfortunately when he was 10 years old, Vegeta was out in the city conducting some business for his mother when Frieza showed up. Frieza kept 30 Saiyans with him on his base at all times, their top elite fighters, as hostages. He used them on his hardest missions. When he turned his scouter on Vegeta, he realized his incredible potential and kidnapped him.  
  
So Vegeta is made a hostage of Frieza after all. However, nobody knows he is the prince. His identity has been kept secret all this time (the fact that he is named for the king doesn't matter because hundreds of Saiyans were). Unfortunately, Frieza knows he carries the Super Saiyan gene, because his scientists can test for it. This doesn't prove he's Royalty, either, but does make Frieza watch him suspiciously.  
  
So 7 years pass, until one day Frieza sends a purging mission to the planet called Earth...  
________________ ___________ _________________  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the common mess hall, eating lunch. The Saiyans always sat together, not wanting to contaminate themselves with other races. Despite this, Vegeta was given a lot of space at the table. He was a loner--an arrogant, acerbic, powerful loner--and as such, highly respected and feared.  
  
A boy named Lenar was talking to his neighbor on the right, a 25 year old man named Vanyar. "They sent Nappa out today."  
  
"Purge for sale or destroy?"  
  
"Purge. Someplace called Earth."  
  
Vegeta sat as if ignoring them, but he was listening closely. Earth. Before his mother had destroyed all the Royal records she had memorized them, and later forced him to do so. Earth was supposed to have already been purged, 9 years ago. Very interesting.  
  
He hung out by the landing dock after lunch, waiting to hear the news. When Nappa landed, Vegeta motioned him over with a jerk of his chin. "How was the raid?"  
  
Nappa was clearly excited. "I found a Saiyan, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta stared at him. His mouth had almost fallen open in shock (but he had quickly controlled himself). "Explain."  
  
"I discovered a high power reading on the planet and went to investigate before I wiped everyone out--and it was a Saiyan! He claimed to have no memory of his heritage or how he ended up on Earth--he thought he was a native. He tried to fight me to protect the planet, would you believe it?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"Nah--just knocked him out and took him prisoner. The doctors have him now. I have to go report to Frieza." Nappa saluted him without wondering why he had done so.  
  
"Go ahead." Nappa left. Vegeta stood a moment, lost in thought, then made his way to the medical ward. He found the proper room and hid in a supply closet inside. Although he felt his need to resort to hiding and eavesdropping was somewhat shameful, he needed to learn more about this and knew he couldn't ask anyone directly. Sometimes you took whatever options were open to you.  
  
Moments later, Frieza entered the room. Vegeta watched through the crack in the door. "Wake him up," Frieza ordered the doctor.  
  
Slowly, Goku opened his eyes and looked around the room, blinking in confusion. He tried to jump up when he saw Frieza, but was too exhausted and wounded to do so. He fell back down against the bed.  
  
"Your name?" Frieza demanded.  
  
"I--I don't remember!" A look of panic attached itself to his face. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
Frieza leaned over the bed and grabbed Goku's throat. "You're lying!"  
  
"P-pardon me, sir, the doctor stammered, afraid to interrupt, "but he doesn't seem to be. He received a concussion in his fight against Nappa and seems to be suffering from amnesia."  
  
Frieza growled. "But what was he doing on Earth? Nappa said he didn't tell him anything."  
  
'So,' Vegeta thought, 'lost his memory twice. Perhaps his brains are permanently scrambled.'  
  
"There's something else, sir." The doctor looked around, then pulled Frieza away from the bed, directly in front of Vegeta's closet.  
  
The doctor whispered, softly enough that Goku couldn't hear in his befuddled state, "He has the Super Saiyan gene, Lord Frieza."  
  
Vegeta heard clearly. All the blood drained from his face. This couldn't be. He remembered very well who this Saiyan was--Kakkarot, third class warrior, son of Bardock. How could he have inherited the gene?  
  
Frieza, too, seemed dumbfounded. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, sir. We triple-checked it."  
  
"Hmmm. Well then. I guess I'll just have to keep him alive after all. He may prove useful."  
  
Vegeta remained in hiding after everyone had left and watched Goku fall back to sleep under the influence of the heavy sedation he'd been given.  
  
'Prove useful.' Another Super Saiyan. With no memory. And no loyalties.  
  
'What if he decides to join with Frieza?  
'What if he is ambitious and jealous and decides to kill his other Super Saiyan rival--me? Or--what if he joins Frieza and tries to kill me?  
  
'I can't let Frieza gain this man's devoted service. He could be a formidable warrior. Even if he's not elite and doesn't have a tail.  
  
'If only I could somehow win this Kakkarot's loyalties for myself. If we could both turn Super Saiyan, we could destroy Frieza for sure. And I could ensure my own superiority over him.  
  
'He has no memory.'  
  
Vegeta smirked, forming a plan.  
_____________ _______________ _____________  
  
Goku was standing, bewildered and afraid, next to Frieza at the front of the audience chamber. The 30 Saiyans in the audience had all eyes on him.  
  
"So," Frieza said, "here he is. Our poor, lost, unidentified Saiyan. Now. Can anyone here tell me who he is?"  
  
Frieza listened to the whispered speculation. Was he the prince? What was Frieza's game? He didn't look familiar to them.  
  
Then Frieza watched one of the monkeys push his way to the front of the crowd. That arrogant, insubordinate Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta knew exactly how he needed to play this. "I know him," he said softly, but with none of the usual bravado and defiance. He looked almost--concerned. Nervous.  
  
More whispers. Vegeta knew him? "His name is Kakkarot." And then he said the last thing anyone expected him to say. "He's my brother."  
  
Frieza motioned for Vegeta to stand in front of him. He looked hard into Vegeta's eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth. Unbelievable!  
  
'That's right,' Vegeta thought. 'See how worried about him I am. How I don't like revealing my secret. That's right.'  
  
"Your brother," Frieza repeated.  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard. "Yes. He's 4 years younger."  
  
"Why have you never mentioned a brother before?"  
  
'OK. Time to respond more in character.' He scowled, signs of fear vanishing. "What was I going to say? By the way, Lord Frieza, I have a brother. Would you like to find him and enslave him, too?"  
  
Frieza instantly backhanded him across the face and he fell, sliding to a stop several feet away.  
  
"I will not permit such insolence, monkey. And you are never to keep secrets from me again."  
  
Vegeta looked up at him from the ground. "Yes, Lord Frieza." He didn't push his luck by mocking his title this time.  
  
Frieza seemed satisfied, as he then turned to Goku. "And you! Remember that as well. If you are anything like your brother, you will have to learn your place." He reached out and took Goku's face in his hand and studied him. Then he squeezed his hand together until he felt the jaw bone pop, and Goku cried out in pain.  
  
Frieza smiled. "I'll let your brother explain your new life to you. And get a better hair cut!" He turned to the silent crowd. "You're all dismissed."  
  
They turned and left, as did Frieza and his grinning lizard men, by a different door. Vegeta got up and went to Goku.  
  
"Kakkarot. Little brother. Hold still." He popped Kakkarot's jaw back in place, to Goku's shock.  
  
"Ow! Tell me what you're going to do next time! Hey. Oh, that feels better."  
  
Vegeta smirked a bit, then got serious. "Do you remember me?" he asked.  
  
Goku's face clouded up. White and tense, he shook his head, and then looked at his feet.  
  
Inside, Vegeta exalted. 'Of course not, you baka! You've never seen me before in your life!' He couldn't believe he had actually pulled it off. Frieza--everyone believed him. He had this man now--surely he'd be loyal to the one he thought was his brother. With Bardock and Radditz dead, there was no one to say differently.  
  
"Well," he said airily, "no matter. What's important is that we are brothers. And we must stick together. At least now I know where you've been all this time. I never really believed you were dead, no matter what anybody said."  
  
Goku was trying to absorb all his words and make some kind of sense out of everything. "What's my name again?" he asked, desperate for guidance.  
  
"Kakkarot. And you are now, along with the rest of us, one of the Saiyan Planet Traders. Frieza--controls us."  
  
"I sensed that."  
  
Vegeta lowered his voice. "But just for now. Someday I'll be strong enough to defeat him! Then we'll have our revenge for everything we've suffered!"  
  
Looking at those black, burning eyes, Kakkarot had a feeling that Frieza must have a lot to answer for. If what he'd seen was any indication, he was not going to like his new home.  
  
At least he had a brother to look out for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Deception. Ch 2.  
By Elbereth in April  
  
"And this is the Saiyans' Quarters," Vegeta said, finishing the tour of Frieza's base he was conducting for Kakkarot's benefit. The Saiyans' Quarters was a long, gray hallway with 15 rooms on each side. "There's exactly 30 rooms because there's always 30 of us."  
  
"But don't I make 31?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer for a minute. They walked on until they came to one open door. "Lenar..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at him. "Anytime a new Saiyan comes along, Frieza kills one of the old batch. Looks like this time it was Lenar. You get his room."  
  
Kakkarot's eyes got huge as Vegeta entered the room, flipping on the light. It was small, gray, and sterile. There was a bed, a couch, a closet, a bathroom, and a picture on the wall of Frieza. "There're all the same," Vegeta said. "If you take down the picture, you'll be made to regret it. Don't try it."  
  
Kakkarot was still shocked and upset. "He just randomly kills one of you every so often? And you all let him?"  
  
Vegeta scowled dangerously. "If we could stop him, we would. You don't understand how powerful he is."  
  
Kakkarot remembered Frieza's hand gripping his jaw. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am, baka."  
  
Kakkarot frowned.  
  
"Now what's wrong?"  
  
"You just called me a baka."  
  
Vegeta stared at him a moment, then smirked. "What about baka brother?"  
  
A voice from the doorway interrupted them. "You'll have to excuse him, new boy. That's just Vegeta's charming personality showing through. He's always like that."  
  
The other Saiyan was tall---almost 7 feet. And he dripped smug superiority. His tail was twitching lazily. His hair stuck up in long spikes.  
  
"Hello, baka Dom. How are you?"  
  
Dom didn't answer that, just looked around the room. "Looks like poor Lenar is gone. Well, he was the weakest of us."  
  
To his own surprise, Vegeta found himself getting angry. "He was only 13. You're at least three times that. You've had time to practice."  
  
Dom smiled in amusement. "Little Vegeta. I've always been this good."  
  
"Who are you calling little, you..."  
  
Kakkarot stepped in between them, looking Dom over. "You're old and unimpressive."  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"At least I remember my own name," Dom snarled.  
  
Kakkarot casually began to power up. The other two stared at him in wonder. Dom, who was wearing his scouter, watched the numbers climb in stunned disbelief. "He's almost as strong as Nappa!" Dom exclaimed. "I wonder how he managed to beat this brat?"  
  
"You could beat him, though, couldn't you, Dom?" Vegeta taunted him.  
  
"Of course I could! But I just thought of some urgent business I have to attend to!" He spun around and ran away.  
  
Kakkarot sighed and powered down. "Obviously can't back up his words, can he?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Do you remember your fight with Nappa? I am kind of surprised he beat you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm." Vegeta tapped his fingers on his arm. "Spar," he said. "Now."  
  
Kakkarot grinned.  
________ __________  
  
So they went to one of the sparring rooms. They faced off for a moment. Vegeta smirked. "All right, Kakkarot. Take your best shot."  
  
"All right, big brother."  
  
The "big brother" distracted him enough that Kakkarot actually landed his first punch.  
  
Vegeta growled and dodged the next punch. He jumped straight up, spun around, and kicked Kakkarot in the face. Kakkarot followed him into the air. They fought for awhile, Vegeta growing increasingly annoyed. Finally Kakkarot stunned him momentarily with a ki blast.  
  
'So my "little brother" is stronger than me.' This did not sit well with Vegeta at all. 'Maybe...maybe he knows some trick that I don't.' He tried to calm himself down so he could ask. It wouldn't do to let Kakkarot know he was angry.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and signaled for a pause in the fighting. "You're strong, Kakkarot," he said as if it was a casual observation. "Very strong. How did you get so powerful on such a backward planet?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
Vegeta hissed in frustration.  
  
"Wait," Kakkarot said slowly. "Maybe I do remember." He frowned in concentration. "There was a...little white room. And I can hear a girl's voice."  
  
"Saying...?"  
  
"Something about having studied the...scientific principles of martial arts, and coming up with...a device that allowed you to train in 100 times gravity."  
  
"100 times gravity?"  
  
Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"Do you remember anything more?"  
  
Kakkarot shuffled his feet. "Sorry, Vegeta. That seems to be the only memory I have of anything."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you have this device anymore?" When Kakkarot shook his head, Vegeta stared off into space. "Science. A device. Hmm."  
  
Then he smirked. "Don't say anything of this to anyone, got that, little brother? I have a plan."  
  
Kakkarot smiled, then frowned. "I guess you can't really trust anybody here, can you?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. How could anyone possibly think that you could? "If you trust anyone, you're a fool, Kakkarot." Then he added hastily, "Except for me, of course."  
  
Kakkarot seemed to accept everything he told him. Vegeta sneered. "Back to sparring."  
  
They powered up again. 'I'll surpass you yet, Kakkarot.'  
___________ _____________   
  
Two days later, Vegeta woke Kakkarot up by kicking his bed repeatedly. "Today you purge your first planet, little brother. I requested this particular planet myself. It's full of weaklings. We'll break you in easy." That wasn't the real reason he'd requested this planet, but he'd reveal that later.  
  
Kakkarot looked pretty upset. "But Vegeta, I don't want to kill anybody."  
  
"Do you want Frieza to beat you to a bloody pulp?"  
  
Kakkarot had managed to avoid Frieza over the last two days but could picture the sadistic glee in his eyes. "No. But..."  
  
"He'll break you. He'll make you do it in the end."  
  
"Is that what he did to you?" Kakkarot asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta went very still. "I have never been broken."  
  
Kakkarot knew he'd made a big mistake. He gulped and jumped out of bed. "Of course not! I just..."  
  
"I don't have your weak scruples, Kakkarot. I'm a warrior. I can kill people."  
  
Kakkarot hurridly got dressed, thinking hard. On one hand, the thought of murdering people made him sick. He would rather die. On the other hand, Frieza probably could break him. Especially if he threatened Vegeta. And Frieza undoubtably would.  
  
Vegeta was still staring at him with that hard, blank expression. He didn't want Vegeta to hate him. His brother was all he had. He knew he severely annoyed Vegeta several times a day. He knew everybody on base watched them in fascination: he was new and odd, they were a strange pairing, and no one could quite reconcile the idea of Vegeta showing---not exactly a brotherly concern---but a kind of distant, unfeeling attentiveness that was at least a willingness to tolerate ignorance and offer advice (which he'd never shown to anyone before). And he'd actually told a few people to leave his brother alone.   
  
Kakkarot didn't know what to think about it all either. But he wanted Vegeta to not be ashamed of him. To feel something for him. Because he wan't sure right now if his brother cared or not.  
  
He wasn't sure what this had to do with him deciding it was OK to murder millions of people, but suddenly he realized he was going to do it.  
  
He finished putting on his armor. "Fine. But we get to eat first, right?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, then gave his customary smirk. "It's obvious by now you're not good for anything until you eat. So of course I planned for breakfast."  
____________ _____________  
  
They were sitting at a table by themselves. The dining hall was mostly deserted this early in the morning. Vegeta saw Kakkarot stiffen with his fork half-way to his mouth. He turned around. That baka Recoome and his baka pal Burter were coming over.  
  
He snorted and turned back around. "Keep eating."  
  
The two members of the Ginyu Force stood preening in front of their table. "We heard you monkeys are going planet purging today. Your first, eh, Kakkarot?"  
  
He nodded, eyeing them warily.  
  
"I'm surprised at you for picking such a weak planet, Vegeta. What's the matter, going soft now with your baby brother here?"  
  
"The day you don't look stupid posing is the day I go soft, moron." Vegeta scowled at them.  
  
"You little freak! I should crush you right here!" Burter howled.  
  
"I'm afraid that Frieza expects us at a certain time. You wouldn't want to ruin his mission, would you, Bertie?"  
  
Burter picked up Vegeta's container of kwaltan juice and crushed it in his hand. Naturally it splattered all over his hand and arm, and Recoome's feet.  
  
"You are a moron," Recoome said, giving Burter a shove.  
  
Burter shoved back.  
  
"Time to go," Vegeta whispered to Kakkarot. They left the two aliens arguing and headed for their ships.  
  
Frieza met them there. "I expect good work from you, monkey. No more amnesia excuses. You better finish purging this planet."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kakkarot said, trying not to sound sullen.  
  
"The same for you, Vegeta. You know the punishment for failure. Have you enlightened your brother?"  
  
"He'll break every bone in your body," Vegeta told Kakkarot flatly.  
  
Frieza smiled. "Including the tail. I do love playing with you monkeys' tails."  
  
Vegeta didn't dare look at Frieza. He'd be able to see the smoldering hate in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. Off with you then."  
  
The Saiyans climbed into their space pods and blasted off.  
____________ ____________  
  
They landed just outside a huge glass, cathedral-like structure on the planet Parmel. "Before the destruction starts, we have a little mission of our own," Vegeta informed Kakkarot. "I told you I had a plan to get one of those gravity devices. Well come on."   
  
They entered the building. It was one huge scientific workshop, full of tall, thin, four-armed, yellow-skinned aliens. "Planet Parmel is well known for its scientific geniuses. You!" He approached the first alien he came across. "We want you to make us a device that is capable of creating up to 500 times normal gravity in a sparring room."  
  
"Certainly. That will take four days. Cash or charge?"  
  
Vegeta held out his hand. It was glowing with ki energy. "Make that four hours and I will spare your miserable lives. If you fail to deliver, I'll destroy your whole planet!"  
  
The alien blanched and all the others stopped working, turning to them in horror. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Vegeta shot a thin ki beam at one of them, who fell dead instantly.  
  
They shrieked in terror.   
  
"All right! We'll do it!" the alien said.   
  
"We'll wait outside." Which they did. Kakkarot suggested they play Rock, Paper, Scissors to pass the time, but after a few rounds, Vegeta grew bored and flew off to destroy the nearest towns. He came back shortly.  
  
"This place is no challenge at all," he complained.  
  
The device was ready in just under 3 hours. Vegeta tried it out at 100 times gravity at once. Everyone was flattened to the floor except himself and Kakkarot. Vegeta smirked. "It works." He turned it off and they left the building. Vegeta destroyed the building and all inside with a particularly spectacular ki blast.  
  
Kakkarot looked at him. "You lied to them."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Frieza can't know we have this. He'd kill us both. Come on, we have to take care of the rest of the planet."  
  
Kakkarot felt troubled, but pushed it aside. He would keep following Vegeta's lead. 


	3. 3

The Deception-Ch 3 By Elbereth in April  
  
"On with our mission," Vegeta said.  
  
"Right. Purge the planet," Kakkarot mumbled.  
  
They flew on until they found a city full of Parmelians. Vegeta destroyed most of the inhabitants while Kakkarot hesitated. Vegeta turned to him. "Aren't you going to do any of the work?"  
  
Kakkarot gave a guilty grin. "You just seemed to be enjoying it so much, I didn't want to interrupt you," he lied clumsily.  
  
"Hn. I don't mind sharing the joy with you, brother. Why don't you try your hand at it?"  
  
Kakkarot sweated a little but raised his hand. "Ummm. . ."  
  
"You're letting your emotions rule you, Kakkarot. That makes you weak."  
  
The derision in his voice was clear. Kakkarot swallowed hard and released his energy wave. The homes in its path collapsed into rubble. The ground underneath them split open. The people it touched screamed and died.  
  
"One more pass should clear this city. Try not to damage the planet itself too much."  
  
Kakkarot fired again, and the rest of the Parmelians there died.  
  
"It was easier the second time, yes?"  
  
Kakkarot nodded slowly. Vegeta watched him as they flew on. He looked like he was in pain. Vegeta hardened his heart. Kakkarot had to get used to this. What good would he be against Frieza if he couldn't even fight?  
  
It didn't take too many more hours until they were done. Kakkarot was starting to look nauseous by then, even though Vegeta had done most of the purging himself.  
  
"You'd better get used to it," Vegeta told him, not nearly as disgusted with him as he wanted to be. "Frieza will keep sending us."  
  
Kakkarot knew he'd made a poor showing of himself. But he really didn't like this. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a warrior.  
  
They got in their ships and went back to base.  
  
____________ _____________  
  
They ate a late dinner with Vanyar, Nappa, and Kwil, who'd just gotten back from a mission of their own.  
  
Vanyar and Vegeta were still getting their food; the other three had sat down. "I think we need to introduce Kakkarot fully into Saiyan culture," Vegeta said to Van as they put their drinks on their trays.  
  
"If he's forgotten that, as well, then he most definitely needs to relearn it," Van agreed.  
  
"I forgot my drink," Vegeta heard Kakkarot say from where he'd sat down ten feet away.  
  
Vegeta threw him one without missing a beat, barely glancing his way. "He needs to feel pride in what it means to be a Saiyan," Vegeta continued to Van.  
  
Startled, Kakkarot caught the bottle and looked over to where Van and Vegeta were picking up their trays. The other two looked as well.  
  
"Interesting," Nappa muttered to Kwil. "He's actually looking out for him."  
  
Kakkarot felt a warm glow spreading inside him. Maybe he hadn't made Vegeta despise him today, after all. He vowed to do better next time. As Vegeta said, there would be a next time. He didn't have any choice about that.  
  
Once everyone was sitting down and eating, Van and Vegeta started describing Vegeta-sei to Kakkarot. He was fascinated. Nappa explained all about the Royal family and the missing prince. Vegeta paid close attention. He'd been right-Nappa was a closet Royalist. Kwil talked about the full moon and what it was like to turn into a giant ape. "Although I guess you'll never experience that yourself." They looked at their tail-less comrade with pity. Kakkarot flushed a little.  
  
"Most importantly, though, is the legend of the Super Saiyan," Van said with excitement. "Some Saiyans have the genetic potential to transform this way. Their power, strength, speed. . . everything is magnified tremendously. No one has been able to do it for a thousand years. But there's always the chance. . ."  
  
'Yes,' Vegeta thought. 'Vanyar wants to see Frieza destroyed, too.'  
  
"Do you have the gene?" Kakkarot asked, eyes wide.  
  
Van frowned. "I don't know. But Frieza does. He's tested all of us."  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot and spoke mind to mind. "He doesn't. But we both have the gene, brother."   
  
Kakkarot stared back, looking deep into Vegeta's eyes, where fierce determination and ambition burned. So that was how his brother was planning on beating Frieza. He nodded.  
  
"Dodoria's coming," Kwil whispered.  
  
Kakkarot looked at his fellow Saiyans, who were suddenly tense and radiating a subtle defiant arrogance. Or maybe Vegeta was projecting so much of it that it spilled over to the others.  
  
Kakkarot and Vegeta broke eye contact, both smirking.  
  
Dodoria stood in front of their table. "Frieza wants to talk to Kakkarot about how his mission went," he reported, obviously in a hurry. "Then he's gonna give him a little training."  
  
The others averted their eyes from Kakkarot's glance. Ah. This wasn't going to be pleasant then.  
  
"Tell him you loved it. Tell him it went great. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hold back some of your power. He'll beat you either way and he doesn't need to know."   
  
"OK."   
  
"Are you coming?" Dodoria demanded impatiently.  
  
Kakkarot shoved his tray aside and stood up.  
  
"Call me when it's over if- -if you need help." Nobody had helped him. He had never helped anybody else. But he had to continue this brotherly charade. That was surely the reason he'd offered.  
  
Kakkarot followed Dodoria from the room.  
  
Frieza was in the antechamber of his throne room. It wasn't a very big space- -about 1000 square feet. Dodoria left them alone there.  
  
"Well, my dear boy. What did you think of your first purging mission? How did it go?" Frieza was sitting on a couch along one wall. Kakkarot stood before him.  
  
"Fine. Everything was fine. Invigorating."  
  
Frieza smiled. "I wasn't aware you knew any big words. Invigorating. My, my."  
  
Kakkarot tried to give nothing away in his expression but he hadn't had the practice. He knew Frieza could read him.  
  
Frieza stood up and faced him. "I feel I've been somewhat neglectful of my new acquisition. I should have been training you before I sent you out, I suppose. But we'll correct that now."  
  
Frieza adopted a fighting stance.  
  
Kakkarot followed suit. He liked a challenge. He liked to fight. He didn't believe in giving up. And despite all that, he knew he was about to get thoroughly trashed.  
  
____________ ____________  
  
The worst part, Kakkarot reflected as he was lying on the ground, was not the physical pain, but all the insults Frieza heaped on him as he was pummeling him into a broken, bloodied heap.  
  
And when he was done, Frieza just kicked him out into the hallway to fend for himself. He made it to within a few yards of the Saiyan Quarters before he collapsed and couldn't get up again.  
  
"Vegeta."   
  
There was a pause that seemed to drag on forever. Then, "Yeah, I'm coming."   
  
Kakkarot smiled and passed out.  
  
____________ ____________  
  
When he got out of the rejuvenation tank, Jeice was waiting for him, grinning. "Feel better, monkey?"  
  
Kakkarot nodded cautiously.  
  
"Good. Cause now it's my turn to play with you. Course, you're not nearly as much fun without a tail."  
  
"What's this fascination with tails everybody seems to have?" Kakkarot frowned, tensing warily and watching Jeice's every move.  
  
"It's just a fun way to make a monkey scream."  
  
"I don't think I like you." They circled each other.  
  
"Too bad. Cause I like you, monkey boy." It suddenly hit Kakkarot how Jeice was looking at him and what his intentions were. He went pale.  
  
Jeice laughed and licked his lips. . .  
  
"Frieza wants you."  
  
They both whirled around to see Vegeta standing in the doorway, with Vanyar, Nappa, and two other Saiyans at his back.  
  
Jeice sneered. "You're lying."  
  
"And you're not here on an authorized visit. You know Frieza doesn't like that."  
  
At that Jeice looked worried. "You went and tattled on me?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. The guys behind him flexed their muscles.  
  
"Later, Kakkarot," Jeice hissed, and slunk past them out the door.  
  
The group in the doorway gave each other triumphant smiles. Kakkarot just looked at Vegeta. "Authorized?"   
  
"You know that talk we had about Saiyan pride? Well, Vanyar really took it to heart. I met up with him in the corridor on the way back from 'tattling,' and we grabbed up the others to 'protect one of our own.' That doesn't usually happen, you understand."   
  
"You knew Jeice was after me?"  
  
"I figured it out. Went and told Frieza. Frieza doesn't allow any major damage to be done without his prior approval. Rape constitutes major damage."  
  
Van and Nappa came strutting into the room. "How are you feeling? Glad to see us?"  
  
"Great. Yes!"  
  
"Who wants to spar?"  
  
Everyone, of course. So they adjourned. The other two Saiyans, Kakkarot learned, were Traigo and Ryok.  
  
They went to the larger of the "group" sparring rooms that the Saiyans favored. It was already occupied-and Kakkarot got his first good glimpse of Sekot.  
  
He was probably six feet tall, thin, but all muscle. He had shoulder length, wavy black hair that stuck out at the sides. He was wearing a black short-sleeve body suit but he'd left off the armor. It was just a spar.  
  
He was fighting Dom and three other Saiyans: Rabin, Karock, and Thenesen. They were all laughing (except Dom). When Vegeta's group walked in, they turned to look. The groups stared each other down.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Sekot."  
  
"How's your brother doing today? I heard he took quite a beating."  
  
"Always listening in the wrong places, aren't you, Sekot?"  
  
"What are you doing with them, Ryok?" Sekot asked, head tilted to the side, ignoring Vegeta's last comment.  
  
"Making Jeice mad," Ryok replied with a grin.  
  
"Shall we spar?" Sekot invited, looking over Vegeta and his cohorts.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's 6 people against 5 in your favor."  
  
"Oh well, why don't you take Ryok?"  
  
"Oh no, you keep him."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I insist."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Begin."  
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
"Let em have it, Kakkarot." 


	4. The Spar--Ch 4

The Deception  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
The Spar  
  
A/N: I know there's a lot of strange names in this chapter. But you'll learn them. And yes, Nappa was alone when he went to Earth and found Goku. Radditz had died a year earlier in an unrelated incident.  
  
__________________ ___________________  
  
Kakkarot, Vegeta, and Vanyar powered up and the others just stared at them in awe for a moment. But, being Saiyans, none of them backed down from a fight.  
  
Sekot went straight for Vegeta. Van grabbed hold of Rabin's tail and Karock's hair and began to fight them both together. Kakkarot, who remembered Dom well from their last encounter, grinned and attacked him. That left Thenesen and Ryok against Traigo and Nappa.  
  
Dom shrank back a bit, but now that he was in an actual fight, he didn't run. Kakkarot was a lot faster than him, though, and he was having a hard time blocking his kicks and punches.  
  
Vegeta slammed an uppercut into Sekot's jaw, which he reeled back from. While he was still dizzy, Vegeta pounded on his ribs, nearly breaking several of them.  
  
"No matter how much you wish otherwise, you're not as strong as me," Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
Sekot growled and backpedaled. Vegeta kneed him in the face and then brought both hands smashing down onto his spine.  
  
Van still had Rabin by the tail but Karock escaped and flew over to try to blast Vegeta from behind. Kakkarot picked up Dom and threw him into Karock. They both fell to the ground. Kakkarot followed in pursuit.  
  
Nappa and Traigo were having a little more trouble with their opponents as they were more of a match in power levels. But Van knocked Rabin cold with a blow to his head and came over to help them clean up.  
  
Sekot fell forward but recovered, flipping himself around and back up. He shot several ki darts at Vegeta as he came. Vegeta dodged and smashed into him again, punching him hard in the stomach.  
  
Kakkarot kicked Dom's feet out from under him as he tried to stand back up and took Karock out with a kamehameha. Vegeta looked over at him, startled. That had been a pretty impressive attack. Sekot took the opportunity to hit him in the eye.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "You're going down now!" He stunned Sekot with a Gallic Gun, kicked him in the head, and blasted him to the ground. Normally this would have caused the ground to split open but Frieza had built his base with this kind of fighting in mind.  
  
Kakkarot pulled Dom out of the way of Sekot's falling body. He didn't want him to be knocked out by that, he wanted to finish off Dom himself. A few punches later, he turned to survey the rest of the group. Sekot and all his men were unconscious. Traigo and Nappa sat on the floor, panting heavily. Vanyar was brushing dirt off a spandex sleeve, and Vegeta was gloating over the wreckage.  
  
Kakkarot grinned at him. "Well, that was easy."  
  
"Hn. Did you have any doubts?"  
  
Van snorted. "Unfortunately, Sekot employs other methods than fighting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just be careful what you say around him. I'm going to go meditate now. Vegeta. It's been fun." Van nodded and left.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, still floating in mid-air.  
  
"I'm off to eat," Nappa grunted. He saluted Vegeta, nodded to Kakkarot, and followed Van out the door.  
  
Traigo grinned. "I think my arm may be broken. Thenesen is just plain too big."  
  
Kakkarot came over and looked at it. "Yeah. You better get it fixed. We'll walk you back to the medic."  
  
Vegeta blinked, but went with them. They left Traigo with the doctor. "Well?" Kakkarot asked. "Wanna keep sparring?"  
  
"Of course. Come on." This time they went to one of the small training rooms and locked the door. Vegeta had the gravity device concealed in his armor. "I've been practicing with this while you were recuperating." He smirked. "I like it."  
  
Vegeta turned the machine on. They both began by stretching. "What did he mean about Sekot, big brother?"  
  
"Sekot always wants to be the one in power. And he really doesn't like me. That means he probably doesn't like you, either."  
  
"Huh. And. . . Jeice. Do you think he'll come after me again?"  
  
Vegeta tried not to meet his eyes. "Yes. Next time- - next time may be sanctioned."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Sometimes Frieza offers his best warriors their choice of a reward. Jeice may ask for you. If Frieza grants it, then he can do what he wants without fear of retribution."  
  
"And if I try to stop him?"  
  
"Oh, if you can defend yourself successfully, Frieza will just laugh and say if Jeice can't take it, he doesn't deserve it. I think. But. . . right now I don't know if you can beat him. Not alone."  
  
Kakkarot paused in his stretching, thinking. He scowled in resolve. He wouldn't let that baka take him! He'd defeat him! He remembered the look in Jeice's eyes and shuddered.  
  
He felt someone grasp his arm and looked up. Vegeta was staring into his eyes. Vegeta's eyes always burned with an inner fire, as if he was just waiting for the right time to burst forth in power and glory. Kakkarot figured it was one reason why he made Frieza and some of the others so mad. You knew he would never back down. You had to ask yourself, what if I can't win? Kakkarot didn't understand it, but it always made him feel glad that Vegeta was his brother.  
  
"Brother. . ." Vegeta said, and stopped, with the strangest expression. "Don't go anywhere alone. Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta let go and stepped back. "So. We'd better train hard, yes? So we can beat them all."  
  
Kakkarot nodded eagerly.  
  
Vegeta wiped his mind of all clouding, uncomfortable emotion. 'Focus on your goal.' He remembered sitting in his mother's lap as she told him, "Someday you will reach your potential. You will become a Super Saiyan and overthrow Frieza. Then you will take back your throne and we will no longer have to live in hiding." He dared not think about his mother either. Focus. 'Can I surpass you in combat today, Kakkarot?'  
  
Right now, he'd concentrate on that. 


	5. 5

The Deception-Ch 5  
  
  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot did practically nothing but eat and train for the next few days. Vegeta was gaining on Kakkarot but he could never achieve a clear, satisfying victory. It was seriously annoying him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Kakkarot was called in to be "trained" by Frieza again.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________ __________  
  
  
  
"I could be making out with my new girlfriend right now, Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up, Zarbon. It's not my fault." Vegeta sat on a medical table, arms crossed, watching Zarbon with a secret smile. Zarbon was crouched down beside a half-assembled rejuv tank, its parts spread out on the floor.  
  
"No, you maneuvered Frieza into picking me for this job. I could tell what you were doing."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked over to the rejuv tank Kakkarot was in. It was on its timing out cycle. 'It's not like I'm worried about * him. * I'm just looking after my investment. And I'm bored. There's no one else around good enough to spar with.'  
  
They both spun around when Jeice entered the room. He stopped short on seeing Zarbon. Vegeta smirked.  
  
Zarbon stood up. They stared each other down. Vegeta felt the tension as a palpable force. "Jeice."  
  
"Zarbon. What are * you * doing here?"  
  
"Inspecting the new DNA-matching enhancers on the tanks. As per Frieza's orders. You?"  
  
"Just in the neighborhood."  
  
Zarbon smiled tightly. "Well. You know how much I always enjoy seeing you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
They stared a while longer, until Jeice backed down. "I have better things to do than hang around here." He shot Vegeta a death glare. "Say hello to your monkey brother for me." He stalked out.  
  
Zarbon went over and slammed the door shut behind him. "I really hate him."  
  
Vegeta smirked wider. "Really, I'd never noticed."  
  
Kakkarot's tank started to drain out.  
  
Zarbon frowned at Vegeta. "Is he why you wanted me in here?"  
  
Vegeta frowned back. "I never * want * Frieza's main toady around."  
  
Zarbon looked over at the tank, not at all insulted. "Jeice is interested in your brother, isn't he?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
Zarbon shuddered. "That's just disgusting. You know, that loser propositioned me when he first arrived on base. I almost smashed his head in." He paused. "Some day there'll be someone better, and he'll be off the Ginyu Force. Then I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Vegeta smiled at that. "Can I watch when you do?"  
  
The door on Kakkarot's tank opened and he stepped out, looking disoriented. You were always a little out of it when you first came out of a tank, a fact which more people than Jeice made use of.  
  
"It's about time," Vegeta commented.  
  
"Hey brother," Kakkarot greeted him, face lighting up. "Glad all that's over. Oh. Hello, Zarbon."  
  
Zarbon had sat down by the tank parts again. "Yeah, hi."  
  
"Enjoy your work, Zarbon," Vegeta said, smirking, and was just about to lead Kakkarot away, when the door opened and the doctor came in with a strange Saiyan.  
  
"Who's that?" Zarbon demanded.  
  
"The Saiyan King" (Vegeta's fists clenched involuntarily) "discovered a new Saiyan with a high fighting power and gifted him to Lord Frieza," the doctor replied. "I'm giving him his check-up."  
  
Kakkarot came and stood close by Vegeta as they looked the newcomer over. Kakkarot's eyes were wide and Vegeta's were narrowed. "Name?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Capran." He wasn't much taller than Vegeta, but big-boned and very muscled. His hair was very black, but in a buzz cut.  
  
Vegeta tried to place the name. 'Capran, son of Slade. He's an elite.' Vegeta cursed the Saiyan pretender to the throne for sending him. 'He's Kwil's mother's cousin or something like that.'  
  
Kakkarot smiled guilelessly. "Welcome."  
  
Capran raised his eyebrows. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kakkarot. That's my brother, Vegeta."  
  
Capran squinted at Vegeta. "You look kind of familiar." The doctor took his arm and started to take his blood pressure. Capran looked at the doctor in disgust.  
  
"Come on, * brother. * Let's go."  
  
"Bye," Kakkarot called over his shoulder.  
  
The two of them walked down the hall. "Did * he * look familiar?" Kakkarot asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta tried to recall if he'd ever seen Capran before. Slade had done jobs for his mother sometimes. It was possible they'd met as children. "I think his father knew my- -our mother."   
  
Kakkarot got very quiet.  
  
"I'm going to my room for a little while," Vegeta said.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Don't you have something to do?"  
  
"No. Please?"  
  
"Those puppy dog faces you make are contemptible. Saiyans do not plead, even with their eyes. And we don't feel sympathy for anyone." Vegeta frowned harshly.  
  
Kakkarot grinned. "How about this?" He jumped in front of Vegeta and blocked his path. He crossed his arms and gave a very credible smirk. "I am Kakkarot. You are a weak baka. I shall accompany you to your room now. Got it?"  
  
Vegeta automatically scowled and dropped into a fighting stance. Then he suddenly laughed. "You don't have the stare down right. I do it better." He crossed his arms, wrapped his tail around his waist, and smirked arrogantly. His eyes flashed. "I am a dangerous menace to society and the strongest Saiyan in the universe. I am Vegeta. You are a weak, third-class baka who can never compare to me. Tremble before me. And go to your own room."  
  
Kakkarot's eyes went wide a moment, then he recovered. He tried to portray the proper air of menace. "I am not third-class or weak. I shall defeat you in combat. Fear me!"  
  
Vegeta took two steps closer and stared him down, eye-to-eye. "Resistance is foolish. My moment of triumph is at hand. You cannot stand against me."  
  
Several doors opened and several Saiyan heads popped out at this point. "Hey!" Nappa shouted to them. "Why don't you try some Ginyu poses next?"  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot flashed each other a look and immediately sprang for him, drug him into the hall, and started pummeling him good-naturedly.  
  
"All right!" Traigo grinned. "A hallway brawl!" He came out and grabbed Kakkarot from behind. Kwil ran over and grabbed Traigo. Several more doors opened and their occupants joined in as well. It wasn't often you got to have this much fun around here.  
  
They finally broke up about an hour later when one of them pointed out they were missing lunch.  
  
The six sweating Saiyans made their way to the mess hall and the Saiyan table. Capran was eating alone a few tables away. Rumors were flying.  
  
"New guy," Vanyar greeted them. "Astor's dead."  
  
"New guy strong?" Traigo asked.  
  
"Appears to be."  
  
Kwil frowned. "I recognize him. Name's Capran."  
  
They ate quietly for a few minutes. There was shouting and money being waved around at the far end of the table. Vegeta looked over with disdain. "Bakas."  
  
Kakkarot frowned in confusion. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Betting on whether this guy is the prince. Every time someone new comes in, the bets change. It's known that Frieza is trying to find him." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"You said nobody knows who he is," Kakkarot remembered. "They destroyed all the records and kept his identity secret so Frieza can't use what he knows or kill the true heir to the throne."  
  
Vegeta, Traigo, and Nappa nodded.  
  
Kwil pointed to the sixth Saiyan's potato dish. It greatly resembled Chikyu- jin French fries. "Valkan, you gonna eat that?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Valkan picked up the dish protectively.  
  
"So who do they think the prince is?" Kakkarot asked at length, when most of the diners had left the hall except for the ones he had come in with.  
  
Vegeta licked the last few crumbs of his meal off his fingers and shrugged. "Some people thought it was me, til you came along. It's known the King had only one child."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Oh, power level, I suppose. And the attitude." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Kakkarot grinned. "Ah."  
  
"Now the odds are on Dom- -because he's as arrogant as me. Sekot- -because he has so many groupies. And Vanyar- -because he's also very powerful."  
  
Kakkarot scratched his head and looked at Vegeta with deliberate innocence. "So what's the theory now as to why you're so arrogant?"  
  
"Good question!" Traigo hooted.  
  
The others laughed appreciatively.  
  
Vegeta gaped at Kakkarot a moment and then burst out laughing, too.  
  
'All right!' Kakkarot exalted. 'Twice in one day!' His thoughts were interrupted when Vegeta pulled him away from the table and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Huh. I don't know why. You tell me."  
  
Kakkarot was still laughing. "I think it's because you have me egging you on, big brother."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Vegeta let him go and looked at him. Then they both smirked at each other. "Who knows? Could be. Your smirk is getting better, by the way."  
  
Valkan threw a potato at them. "Kakkarot, whatever you do, please don't turn into Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta incinerated the last of Valkan's potatoes with a small energy blast. This led to the first-ever Saiyan food fight. Normally Saiyans wouldn't waste food.  
  
The six of them were eventually called up before Frieza. "The head cook reported that you were causing chaos in the dining hall." Fortunately he seemed more amused than anything. "What can you expect of primates? Animals are notoriously messy eaters. Go clean it up. Don't waste any more of my time."  
  
"Yes, sir," they chorused, hurrying away.  
  
"Why isn't anyone strong enough to kill him?" Kwil lamented as they walked back to the dining hall.  
  
"Shut up!" Nappa hissed, looking around to see if there was anybody to overhear.  
  
"I will kill him someday," Vegeta said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
There was an awed, preoccupied silence until they reached their destination. They looked around at all the spilled food and groaned.  
  
"This is now definitely a * mess * hall," Traigo said.  
  
"Oh, bad pun!"  
  
"Very bad."  
  
________ ________  
  
Much later that night, Kakkarot knocked on Vegeta's door. "Can I come in now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It was sit-ups. I'm ready for pushups now."  
  
"OK."  
  
So they both started doing pushups. "89, 90. . ."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What? 94, 95. . ."  
  
"What is our mother like?"  
  
Vegeta swore. He should have seen this question coming. He sat up, so Kakkarot did too.  
  
Kakkarot was watching him intently with none of his usual simple- mindedness. Vegeta kept his face expressionless.  
  
"Well. . . Mother is beautiful and ambitious."  
  
Kakkarot waited for him to go on. When he didn't, "And?"  
  
"I don't know! Smart. Perseveres in the face of incredible odds. Has strong convictions."  
  
"Convictions. Such as?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well. . . she's part of. . ." he lowered his voice to just above a whisper. Kakkarot leaned forward. "She's very high up in the Royalist faction. She thinks the prince will someday reclaim his birthright."  
  
Kakkarot digested this. "And we're Royalists, too."  
  
"Yes. But we're stuck under Frieza's thumb right now. Our goal is to become strong enough to kill Frieza."  
  
"Mother's still on Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Yes. She works ceaselessly to promote the cause. Secretly."  
  
"I wish I could remember her," Kakkarot said wistfully. "She sounds great."  
  
Vegeta looked at the floor. "Yeah."  
  
"I guess she still thinks I'm dead."  
  
"I guess." Vegeta ran his thumb over and over a crack in the floor tile. 'I do not feel guilty about lying. I do not. It has to be done. And I am not homesick for my mother, like some baby.'  
  
Kakkarot stared at the wall. They were both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Then Kakkarot straightened his shoulders. "The sooner we beat Frieza, the sooner I can see her again." He wiped sweat off his face. "Back to pushups, right?" Vegeta didn't move. "Vegeta?"  
  
Finally Vegeta raised his head and looked at him from under his lashes. Kakkarot felt small shivers run up and down his spine and didn't know why. He shifted uncomfortably. "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta tossed his head back. "Pushups. Right."  
  
They positioned themselves on their stomachs.  
  
"What number were we on anyway?"  
  
"Um. . . I don't remember, Vegeta," Kakkarot replied, feeling subdued.  
  
"Then we start over. 1, 2. . ." 


	6. 6

The Deception- -Chapter 6  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
When Kakkarot opened his door, he found Vegeta scowling at him, which he had expected, but the two Saiyans with him were a surprise.  
  
"Good morning, Kakkarot," Sekot said. "We're going planet purging today."  
  
Kakkarot looked from Sekot to Vegeta to Capran. "All of us?"  
  
"Surprise," Vegeta rasped, scowling harder.  
  
"This will be Capran's first," Sekot stated, slapping him on the back.  
  
Capran glared at him. "Don't touch me."  
  
Vegeta smirked briefly.  
  
"I'll just- -get dressed then." Kakkarot closed the door. They waited outside.  
  
"Vegeta?" Kakkarot called telepathically as he got ready.  
  
"It wasn't my idea," Vegeta snarled. "Probably Frieza's idea of a joke. Putting me and Sekot together. He's a poor excuse for a Saiyan."   
  
"What about the new guy?"   
  
"Don't know. Guess we'll find out." There was a pause. "There's actually two planets that orbit around each other. We purge the first and blow up the second."   
  
Kakkarot stopped with his foot halfway in his boot. For some reason, blowing up a whole planet sounded worse than purging one. 'It isn't really,' he supposed. 'Everyone dies either way. It's just the idea, I guess.'  
  
He sighed and finished dressing. 'I have to not think about it. Just do it. I'm a warrior. I won't make Vegeta despise me. I can do this.'  
  
"You still there, Kakkarot?"   
  
"I'm ready. Let's go." He opened the door.  
  
Vegeta scrutinized him carefully. He knew how squeamish Kakkarot was. "If you embarrass me in front of Sekot. . ."   
  
"I won't. I swear."   
  
"See that you don't."   
  
Vegeta turned on his heel and stalked off. The others hurried to catch up with him.  
  
This time it was Zarbon waiting by their ship.  
  
"Frieza expects you to accomplish this mission quickly and without fail. He wants the new kid to blow up planet Ryoga. He thinks it would be a good challenge. And you're all to purge planet Ryag. Got it?" He sounded bored.  
  
Vegeta half-smirked. "Yeah. Get back to- -what was her name? Lorimaya?"  
  
Zarbon grinned before he could stop himself. "Shut up, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta ignored him, walking past him cockily, and getting into his ship. Kakkarot grinned before he got into his own ship.  
  
"And what are you laughing at?" Zarbon yelled after him as the door closed.  
  
Their ships left the ground. Zarbon stared after them for a moment. "They're not bad. . . for monkeys."  
  
_________ ________  
  
They landed on Ryag.  
  
"Well, Capran, purge first or demolition first?" Sekot asked.  
  
Capran looked just slightly nervous. "Um. . ."  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Sekot," Vegeta interrupted. "Destroying Ryoga might affect Ryag's orbit so he should do that last thing. Now come on. Let's purge."  
  
Sekot shot him an evil glare. "Are you insulting me?"  
  
"Of course, baka. You're so insultable. You have so many defects."  
  
"We're supposed to fight the aliens, not each other," Capran broke in. He rose into the air. Kakkarot followed. The other two growled at each other and joined them.  
  
"We landed just a few miles from the capital city," Vegeta informed them.  
  
Sekot laughed. "This should be fun."  
  
Kakkarot looked at him in disgust.  
  
They flew into the city and landed on the steps of the Ry Imperial Palace. "Go ahead rookies," Sekot offered with what he obviously believed to be astonishing generosity. "Detonate the palace."  
  
Kakkarot and Capran exchanged glances and powered up.  
  
'Hmm,' Vegeta thought. 'New guy's almost as strong as Vanyar.'  
  
Then the two poured powerful energy attacks into the palace walls. The building exploded. Showers of debris blew up into the air and all around them for miles.  
  
As the smoke and dust cleared, dozens of Ry citizens came running up to the ruins. "What happened?"  
  
"We happened!" Capran yelled, apparently getting into the spirit of things.  
  
He, Sekot, and Vegeta started blasting people. Despite his resolutions, Kakkarot hesitated a moment, but then did the same.  
  
When they'd cleared that city they moved on to the next. And the next. Then Sekot rounded on Kakkarot.  
  
"I've been keeping score and you're way behind. What's your problem?"  
  
"Well, I, I. . ."  
  
"Don't answer him, baka. Tell him to get out of your face!"   
  
Kakkarot shoved Sekot roughly. "Get out of my face!"  
  
Sekot turned red. "Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I'll talk to you however I want!"  
  
"I could kill you without even powering up!"  
  
"If you think that, you're an idiot as well as a weakling." Kakkarot crossed his arms, tilted his chin, and gave his most arrogant smirk. "And I'm taller than you."  
  
Vegeta, who had been smirking from the sidelines, frowned but didn't say anything. Capran, who was also short, said, "Hey!" indignantly, but was completely ignored.  
  
"I'll take you out right now," Sekot snarled, dropping into a fighting stance to begin the stare-down.  
  
Kakkarot took a deep breath. "You're a third-class loser. You don't have the Super Saiyan gene. You'll never know real power. You're no true warrior and no true Saiyan." His mind raced desperately for better insults. He was running out. "You're one energy blast short of a ki attack. When you were a child your mom wanted to hire someone to take care of you but the Ginyu Force wanted too much." What were some of Vegeta's favorites? "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries. . ."  
  
But Sekot was attacking by then.  
  
The fight didn't last too long. Sekot managed to block for a little while, but then Kakkarot plowed his fist into Sekot's stomach, hit him across the face a few times, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Vegeta restrained him at that point. "No permanent damage. We have to finish this planet, remember? Frieza will get all bent out of shape."  
  
Sekot managed to get to his feet and wobbled away. Capran followed, watching to see if he'd fall over. Face glowing, Kakkarot turned to Vegeta. "How was that, big brother?"  
  
"Work on your insults a bit more." But Vegeta was smiling.  
  
"That was fun! I tried to think of things you might say," Kakkarot explained.  
  
"Well, I am a good example. Hn. I'll corrupt you yet." They started after the other Saiyans. "Just don't let Sekot see that you're not killing people," he whispered. "I'll pick up the slack." This stunned him, because what he had meant to say was "start killing more people or else." Just because he felt a warm sort of fuzziness because Kakkarot was imitating him. . . and obviously admired him.  
  
But before he could take it back, Kakkarot had stopped, blocking his path, and was staring at him. "No! I- -I'll do a better job. You don't have to make allowances for me. I won't let you down."  
  
"For the good of the Saiyan Empire, carry on warrior," Vegeta responded automatically. How many times had he heard his mother say that to reassure their supporters?  
  
Kakkarot grinned. He recognized it as some kind of formal, ritualistic phrase. It made him feel like a true Saiyan warrior. "Let's go!"  
  
After that Kakkarot made a decent enough showing. There were no further comments. They left the purged planet and got in their ships. They hovered their spacecrafts above the other planet.  
  
"Go ahead, Capran," Vegeta prompted.  
  
Capran took a deep breath and blew it up. Kakkarot didn't watch. Sekot noticed his not watching. Kakkarot got a cold feeling in his stomach. "Sekot," he said defiantly, "you'd steal the straw from your mother's kennel."  
  
"If we weren't in deep space," Sekot sputtered, almost incoherent with rage.  
  
"Good job Capran," Vegeta cut in over them. "Time to go." They closed their doors, leaving Sekot fuming with his door open, but no one to yell at. So he followed suit and they returned to base.  
  
When they landed, a purple alien told Capran to report to Frieza. Sekot glared at Kakkarot maliciously, but instead of saying anything more, he went off with some of his groupies.  
  
"He's going to cause you trouble," Vegeta predicted. "Come with me."  
  
Vegeta led him to the medical ward. "You know that fighting makes a Saiyan stronger."  
  
Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"Near death is better yet."  
  
Kakkarot nodded again.  
  
"I'm going to almost kill you," Vegeta told him calmly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up and listen. As soon as Frieza is done beating up the new guy, Sekot is going to go in there and tell him that you don't like to kill people. That's the way Sekot works. Then Frieza is going to call you in and tell you to kill somebody. Probably some Saiyan. You're going to tell him that who you really want to kill is Jeice."  
  
"You said I'm not strong enough."  
  
"That's why I'm going to blast you and heal you first."  
  
"Will that make me strong enough?"  
  
"We've been training almost non-stop in 300 times gravity. You just purged another planet. Right now we're stronger than everybody but Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza."  
  
"Why don't I just kill who he tells me to?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Because it'll probably be me."  
  
Kakkarot turned pale. "Well then, hit me."  
  
Vegeta calculated the strength of the attack he'd need. Kakkarot would have probably three hours to heal, and he had to be fully battle-ready, so. . . he let loose a blast.  
  
Kakkarot slammed into the wall and blacked out. Vegeta drug him over and put him in a tank. He was still thinking fast.  
  
'Normally Frieza would just force Kakkarot to kill whoever he commanded but this should be enough of a novelty that he'll be curious. He certainly doesn't care if Jeice dies. I think he'll agree. This would take care of that problem, too. And if he kills Jeice, I think Frieza will let him off without killing anybody else. I hope. Cause I think Kakkarot would refuse to kill me, and then Frieza would kill him. Unless he's interested enough in the Super Saiyan gene that he wants to keep us alive. But he'd only need one of us. And Kakkarot is still more pliable than me. I just don't know.' His thoughts kept circling around and around.  
  
About that time, Valkan entered the room. He was holding his ribs. "Is the doctor around?" he asked, in obvious pain. "I had a little accident sparring with Van."  
  
"He never seems to be around, does he? I'll help," Vegeta offered, glad for a distraction.  
  
"Why are you here? Your brother again?"  
  
Vegeta got out the bandages as Valkan sat down. "There are an awful lot of sparring accidents these days."  
  
"I thought you guys were out purging."  
  
"Just got back."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Sekot lacks all Saiyan honor." Vegeta scowled with real fury.  
  
"Ow! Vegeta, that bandage is a little too tight!"  
  
Vegeta fixed it.  
  
"What'd he do?" Valkan asked when he'd caught his breath.  
  
"He doesn't like Kakkarot because my brother's stronger than him. I think he's going to spread lies to Frieza."  
  
"So go refute him."  
  
"Frieza's not going to believe me. He's my brother."  
  
"Then Capran. . ."  
  
"I don't think we'll get anything coherent out of Capran for a while." Both their faces darkened as they wished Frieza could never lay his hands on another Saiyan again.  
  
"Well, maybe some other Saiyans can put in a good word."  
  
Vegeta stared. "I've been here seven years and in all that time nobody's gone out of their way to help one other. What's with this sudden outbreak of. . ."  
  
"Saiyan pride?"  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Seriously. I think that's what it is. Or maybe. . . there's just something about Kakkarot, isn't there? He believes in things."  
  
"I believe in things!"  
  
"Yeah, but. . . you're so angry about it. He's just. . . optimistic."  
  
Vegeta's tail twitched. "Valkan. Go away before I hit you. But if Frieza calls up my brother, gather up our little pack and go see if there's anything you can do."  
  
Valkan smiled and saluted. "Will do. And thanks for the tape up." He left.  
  
'Hn. What's so great about my brother?. . . I just thought of him as my brother. He is not my brother. He is not. Vegeta, be careful. You don't want to get caught in your own trap.'  
  
_____________ __________  
  
They had just returned to their respective rooms and put on new armor when they were informed that Frieza wanted them immediately. A small group of Saiyans trailed along after them.  
  
Frieza was in the throne room with Zarbon, Sekot, a couple of Sekot's followers, and a couple of Saiyans known to be "in Frieza's pay." Vegeta had warned Kakkarot about them his first day. "Murdin and Lishing. They're snakes, not Saiyans. Don't turn your back on them."  
  
Frieza looked over at the Saiyans who entered. "I didn't ask for the whole barrel, Dodoria," Frieza scolded their escort.  
  
"Shall I send them away, my lord?"  
  
"Don't bother. Kakkarot! Step forward."  
  
They faced each other. "Sekot tells me you're too weak to be a real warrior. You don't have the stomach to kill anyone."  
  
"He just doesn't like that I can beat him up. He's lying."  
  
Frieza laughed. "Let's see you prove it. Why don't you kill your. . ."  
  
"Jeice," Kakkarot blurted. "Why don't I kill Jeice? That'll prove I'm a real warrior, won't it?"  
  
Everybody stared at him, mouths open, blinking.  
  
Zarbon laughed. "That's a fine idea."  
  
Frieza pursed his lips, suddenly intrigued. "What an interesting monkey you are. You really think you can beat a member of the Ginyu Force?"  
  
"Wouldn't that prove it?" Kakkarot repeated.  
  
"It would." Frieza giggled. "If you can. At the least, it should be entertaining. Dodoria, go fetch him."  
  
Dodoria looked put upon, but went.  
  
The opposing Saiyan factions glared at each other from across the room. Sekot was sweating a little at this unexpected move, and the fact that about eight other Saiyans were staring at him with unrelieved hate.  
  
Kakkarot carefully didn't look at Vegeta. He concentrated on appearing calm. He really hoped Vegeta knew what he was doing. 


	7. 7

The Deception-Chapter 7  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
_________ ________  
  
Jeice came back in with Dodoria a few minutes later. "What's all this about a fight?" he demanded.  
  
"You against Kakkarot. Winner take all," Frieza said.  
  
Jeice smiled. "I can live with that."  
  
"Only if you win," Zarbon laughed.  
  
Jeice sent him a look of hatred, but his concentration was clearly on Kakkarot. "Let's get this started."  
  
The center of the room cleared. Kakkarot and Jeice stared each other down.  
  
"Did you expect this to happen?" Valkan whispered to Vegeta.  
  
"Something like this." He looked at Frieza, who seemed deeply fascinated by the whole thing.  
  
"How do you expect him to beat Jeice?" Kwil asked.  
  
"He's good."  
  
Then the room went silent, waiting for the fighters to make their move. Jeice led off, sure that no one could defeat him. He was fast. Very fast. And yet he couldn't touch Kakkarot.  
  
"I can't even see him move," Traigo whispered in awe.  
  
"Hold still, you monkey," Jeice snarled.  
  
"You're one noodle short of ramen," Kakkarot replied.  
  
"He still needs to work on his insults," sighed Vegeta.  
  
Jeice moved even faster, but still couldn't land a punch. Finally Kakkarot swept Jeice's feet out from under him, then hit him hard in the stomach as he fell over. Jeice shot back up and tried to hit him back but Kakkarot caught his fists. They struggled back and forth. "Enjoy this," Kakkarot taunted softly, so no one else could hear. "Cause this is as close as you're gonna get to me."  
  
Jeice gave a yell and broke free. He aimed a kick at Kakkarot, but the Saiyan caught his leg and flipped him over. Then he fired an energy blast at Jeice, singeing him.  
  
He yelled again and bounced back up. Kakkarot had taken to the air. Jeice slammed into him, wrapping his arms around his chest. Kakkarot kneed him in the groin, to the satisfaction of just about everybody present. He let go.  
  
After a minute he recovered and threw a ki blast, but Kakkarot dodged and returned fire. Jeice dodged the first blast but got clipped by the second. Then Kakkarot rushed in to hit him a few more times.  
  
But Jeice was tough. It took more than a couple blows to put him down. His fist finally connected hard with Kakkarot's jaw and threw him back against the far wall. Kakkarot slid down to the floor but picked himself up before Jeice could aim a ki ball at him. He jumped back up into the air.  
  
Vegeta didn't realize he was holding his breath until he started seeing fuzzy little spots in front of his eyes. Then he called himself a baka and looked around to make sure nobody had noticed.  
  
Everyone else was intent on the fight. Kakkarot had just kicked Jeice in the face, grabbed him by the hair, swung him around, and threw him against the ceiling. He rebounded off the ceiling and fell hard against the floor, which shook.  
  
"Get him!" Van whispered.  
  
From the dim recesses of his memory came a form of attack. He didn't hesitate. "Kamehameha!"  
  
Jeice screamed one last time as the beam shot straight through his heart.  
  
There was a moment of silence after everyone realized Jeice was dead. Then all the Saiyans started cheering. Zarbon grinned madly. The others all wore various expressions of shock. Vegeta stood there smirking, but he was trying to determine what would happen next and what he could do to control the situation.  
  
Frieza stood up.  
  
Vegeta stalked over and planted himself in front of Sekot. "It looks like you'll have to take back your words," he said loudly. "Kakkarot has proved beyond doubt that he is a warrior and you are a lying, worthless piece of crap."  
  
Sekot started to swing at him, but Zarbon, who was standing next to them, reached over and pulled Sekot back by his tail. "I think Vegeta has a valid point."  
  
"That's right!" Valkan yelled. The Saiyans murmured assent (except for Sekot's two, naturally).  
  
"Indeed," Frieza spoke, silencing everyone. "It appears that Kakkarot's claim is true and Sekot's is false. Congratulations, Kakkarot. You stay. Everybody else leaves."  
  
They all looked at each other. The room slowly cleared. Kakkarot and Vegeta exchanged a look. "Be careful." Then Kakkarot was alone with Frieza.  
  
"Well, well. This is an interesting development. What a strong monkey you are." Frieza examined Kakkarot, looking him up and down.  
  
Kakkarot said nothing.  
  
Frieza smiled in a way that caused ice to form around Kakkarot's spine. "So. Jeice left an opening on the Ginyu Force. Would you like to be the first Saiyan Ginyu?"  
  
"No!" His stomach turned at the very thought.  
  
"Hmmm." Frieza folded his arms and tapped the fingers of one hand on the other arm. "You don't want to be a member of my most elite fighting force?"  
  
Kakkarot was thinking furiously. "Not with those jerks."  
  
Frieza paced up and down. Kakkarot's eyes followed him nervously.  
  
Frieza stopped in front of him. "But you are loyal to me, are you not?"  
  
"Of course," Kakkarot lied.  
  
"Your brother now. . . he's very insubordinate. But you don't seem to be much like your brother."  
  
"He's not really. He just comes across that way. He's got a lot of pride. You know."  
  
"Your defense of him is very commendable, Saiyan. But not very practical. And I don't believe you." Frieza smiled, his eyes narrowed. "Your precious Vegeta is up to something. I don't trust him. But you now. . . I could trust you, couldn't I?"  
  
Kakkarot swallowed hard as Frieza stepped closer. His face was only an inch or two away. "You could report his actions to me. Be my little spy. Of course I would reward you handsomely. Rewards go to those who are loyal to me, you see. And power goes to the strong. This is your chance, Kakkarot. Seize it."  
  
"No."  
  
Frieza's tail lashed out and sent Kakkarot flying across the room. He started to get up but Frieza appeared in front of him, slamming his hand into his gut. He doubled over, falling to his knees. Frieza double-handed him on his spine, then kicked him in the face. His head snapped back. Frieza grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up, slapped him across the face twice, then set him back on his feet. He swayed there for a moment, then Frieza slammed his tail into his ribs and he hit the wall again.  
  
He lay curled up on the floor.  
  
Frieza stood over him and laughed. "You're still just a monkey. Remember that. You may have managed to beat Jeice, but you can never compare to me. No one can defeat me." He kicked him in the ribs again. He spit up blood.  
  
"Now, my weak little monkey. I'll make my offer one more time. For some reason, the other Saiyans seem to like you. Even Vegeta, who doesn't like anyone. You'd make the perfect spy. On the other hand, everyone likes you. You could be a threat. I don't want you turning against me. Corrupting others to disloyalty and insubordination. So, are you loyal to me, or do I kill you?"  
  
Kakkarot coughed a few times, then weakly looked up at Frieza. He looked back at the ground. He managed to get to his hands and knees, then to get his feet under him, and pulled himself back up to standing, leaning on the wall. Then he looked Frieza right in the eyes. "Well. I don't want to die. What kind of rewards were you talking about?"  
  
Frieza laughed. "I knew basic instinct would kick in. Everyone has their price. Well, rewards. My favor. Money. Women. Power. I'll make you the Number One Saiyan, leader of my little 30. For a start. If you continue in your loyalty, who knows how far up you can go?"  
  
Kakkarot smiled sourly. "Zarbon."  
  
"Well, maybe Dodoria."  
  
Kakkarot coughed again and wiped blood from his face. "Frieza. You've got a deal."  
  
"Call me lord."  
  
He gave a little half-bow, then gasped in pain from his ribs. "Lord Frieza, I think you broke something."  
  
"Well, run off to the medic then, my loyal servant," Frieza chuckled.  
  
"I think it'll be more like limping."  
  
Frieza laughed again. "What a good little monkey." Kakkarot made his way out the door.  
  
Vegeta and the gang were waiting for him in the hallway outside.  
  
"Get me out of here," he said. He slipped his arm over Vegeta's shoulders and let himself be helped to the med ward.  
  
"What happened?" Vanyar demanded.  
  
"I refused to join the Ginyu Force."  
  
"Sweet tangerine," Kwil breathed.  
  
"What is that, your version of swearing?"  
  
"We don't care about swearing to fruit. He actually offered you a place on the Ginyu Force?"  
  
Kakkarot coughed and wiped more blood from his face. Traigo came along on the other side and took his arm to help him along.  
  
"Yeah. To fill Jeice's spot."  
  
"Tangerine," Valkan said this time.  
  
"I've never been asked to join."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Oh what an honor, especially for a lousy monkey." Traigo imitated Frieza's voice almost perfectly.  
  
Nappa frowned. "I'm glad you turned it down."  
  
"How could I not?" Kakkarot laughed. "I mean, what would my big brother say?"  
  
They all laughed at that; even Vegeta smiled.  
  
Van shook his head afterwards though. "So he just beat you up. The jerk. I hate him."  
  
Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"Still, it's so cool that you killed Jeice." The others all agreed, praising him.  
  
"A Saiyan killed a Ginyu," Valkan sing-songed. "Hey, Vegeta, did we do any good, being there?"  
  
"Oh yes. You were witnesses to the fact that Kakkarot is a warrior and did kill Jeice. You kept Frieza from ordering him to kill anybody else."  
  
They reached the medical ward. Kakkarot sighed as Vegeta got the machine ready. "If I had a bag of cookies for every time I had to get in one of these tanks. . ."  
  
"Well you don't," Vegeta said gruffly. 'He has no idea how much time I've had to spend in here. He thinks he has it so rough. The baka. And now he's a hero. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
He helped him in the tank a little more roughly than necessary, but no one seemed to notice. 'And there's more to it than what he's let on. He's keeping secrets. I wonder what else Frieza said to him. . ."  
  
Before the rejuv tank put him out, Kakkarot heard Frieza's voice again. "My loyal servant."  
  
_______ _________  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers. You keep me going! I need to hear what you think. And to everybody else, please review too! 


	8. 8

The Deception--Chapter 8  
  
  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
By the time Kakkarot healed, it was dinner. He joined the rest of the Saiyans. They were about halfway through, chattering away, when Dodoria stood up from his customary table and got the attention of everyone in the hall by shooting a laser at the ceiling.  
  
It got quiet immediately. "Just a small announcement while everybody's here," he said. "Frieza has decided his Saiyan corps needs someone amongst them in command. He has appointed Kakkarot to the position because of his recent defeat of Jeice. That's all." He sat down again.  
  
The aliens basically shrugged and got back to eating. The Saiyans all began talking at Kakkarot excitedly. Except for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta felt his face flush. This just wasn't fair! Sure, he had planned it all, but he had just wanted to save both their lives. He hadn't meant for Kakkarot to get all this glory. 'I am better than Kakkarot! I am the Prince!'  
  
Kakkarot was happy Jeice was dead, but he wished none of this had ever happened. He didn't like all this attention. And he had the feeling Vegeta was probably going to be mad.  
  
As soon as supper was over, Vegeta went off to train. He didn't invite Kakkarot along. 'I better not talk to him until he's not so mad,' Kakkarot decided reluctantly, and went and hid in his room.  
  
Vegeta locked himself into the private training room and turned the gravity machine up to 400. The strain was punishing, but he was determined to surpass Kakkarot. Then everyone would know who was the best Saiyan fighter.  
  
The next morning Vegeta awoke to Kakkarot banging on his door. "What?" he snapped, disliking being woken up.  
  
"We've got a purge job," Kakkarot told him. "You and me."  
  
The last person Vegeta wanted to be around all day was his "brother." But apparently he didn't have a choice. "Details?"  
  
"Planet Gorzola."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "It's barely inhabited. It's mostly machines."  
  
"Apparently we have rich, low-tech buyers who want their computers and robots. We're supposed to destroy the people and leave the tech. But first we're supposed to make a copy of their main computer's files for our records." He held up a round, flat disk about the size of his thumb. "Goes on this."  
  
"OK, whatever. Let me get charged."  
  
Kakkarot followed him into his room.  
  
"Don't I get any privacy here? Get out."  
  
"But, Vegeta. . ."   
  
"In fact, don't talk to me at all. I have a headache. I was up most of the night training. So just leave me alone."  
  
"I. . .OK." Kakkarot went out to wait in the hall.  
  
________ __________  
  
They landed on the planet after eating breakfast with Murdin and Rabin. They hadn't said much in front of Frieza and Sekot's lackeys.  
  
They looked around. Everything was steel and concrete. They stood in front of a high-rise office building. "In there."  
  
The main computer was on the 32nd floor. They flew rather than take the stairs. They looked the computer over. Kakkarot stuck the disk in the appropriate slot.  
  
"What now?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
"Now? Before we copy anything for Frieza, we take a look and see what sort of information they've got in here," he replied. He started scanning through the files. Weather reports, robotic schematics, historical and genealogical files, population info, trade statistics, records of foreign diplomatic contacts--'oh no. . .' He stopped.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta? You're looking awfully pale and funny."  
  
"They have a trade and neutrality arrangement with--with the Queen. We have to erase this. Frieza might be able to use some of this information to find her!"  
  
Kakkarot drew in a swift intake of breath. He watched Vegeta fumble with the keyboard, deleting and trying to cover up his tracks. "There," he hissed finally. "Taken care of."  
  
Kakkarot smiled weakly. "Good."  
  
Vegeta wiped his hands surreptiously on the chair; he was sweating lightly. If Frieza had happened to send somebody else to this planet. . .  
  
"So, copy the rest so we can go."  
  
Vegeta finished scanning the files, then made the copy. "Now we just go purge."  
  
"Should we? If they're allies. . ."  
  
"Neutrality is not the same as alliance. We purge. And we have to hurry. It shouldn't take us that long to clear this planet. If we don't return soon, Frieza might get suspicious."  
  
They went outside via the window this time and searched for lifeforms. To their shock, they picked up one enormous ki reading.  
  
They looked at each other. "What in the--?"  
  
"Let's check it out." They followed the reading to its source: an alien, with pale blue-grey skin that shone like metal, and pointy cat-like ears.  
  
"Who are you?" it asked them. It stood very still. It had watched them approach with wary orange eyes.  
  
"We've come to send you to the next dimension."  
  
"Who are you?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"I am the guardian of this planet. I am Gorz. And it is you who will die."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I don't think so."  
  
It continued to stand unmoving, eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. Then there was a blinding flash of light, a loud crack as of thunder, and Vegeta was lying on his back, wondering if his spine was broken. And the creature had Kakkarot by the throat, dangling with his feet off the ground.  
  
Kakkarot tried to kick it but couldn't connect. Its fingers were too strong to move. Choking, the world started to turn dark.  
  
Vegeta pried himself up off the ground in spite of the pain and threw himself at the alien, knocking it over and getting it to release its hold on Kakkarot, who lay there gasping. Vegeta punched it hard in the stomach as it tried to get back up, grabbed its head, and slammed it into the ground a few times.  
  
Then he had to let go as Gorz lit up as though on fire, coursing with electricity that threw Vegeta backward, momentarily stunning him.  
  
Kakkarot stood back up and fired energy blasts at it repeatedly. There was a small explosion. Kakkarot shielded his eyes. When the smoke cleared, Gorz was standing, holding its arm, growling. It launched itself at Kakkarot, grabbing him around the waist, suddenly crackling with lightning again. Kakkarot screamed.  
  
Vegeta picked up a large piece of concrete that had cracked from the street during the explosion. He threw it at Gorz, knocking the alien away from Kakkarot. Then he pelted it with energy blasts of his own. Again there was an explosion, bigger this time. They were both thrown back by the force of it.  
  
Vegeta didn't wait for the smoke to clear this time. He had seen the lightning fade from the creature's body and jumped it, pinning it to the ground. He put his hand on its chest and let loose with a large charge of ki.  
  
The alien screamed and disintegrated.  
  
The two Saiyans looked at each other, panting from exertion. "Vegeta, can they all do that?"  
  
"I didn't know even * one * of them could do that!"  
  
Kakkarot suddenly grinned fiercely. "This should make things more challenging."  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Kakkarot hadn't hesitated to attack the thing at all. Maybe some good had come out of this whole situation after all. "Now you're acting like a real Saiyan."  
  
Kakkarot blushed and looked sheepish. "Oh, well, you know. These people don't really seem like people. They're more like robots. It hardly feels like killing."  
  
Vegeta thought about this and nodded. "Still, you * feel * more Saiyan, don't you?"  
  
"After killing Jeice. . . yeah. A lot is different."  
  
Vegeta's expression tightened. Yes. A lot was.  
  
"Well, come on," he snapped.  
  
Kakkarot took a step to follow him and almost fell over. "Woah. Must have been hit harder than I thought."  
  
Vegeta snarled impatiently. "Let's go!" He flew off to find more people to purge. Kakkarot shook his head to clear it, then hurried to catch up.  
  
The other aliens were smaller and not nearly as powerful. When they were touched, there was no real shock, just a strange tingling sensation. But by the time they were done, Kakkarot's head was buzzing and he felt really funny. He didn't mention it, though; he didn't want to appear weak. They flew back to base.  
  
When they landed, Zarbon barely let them exit their ships before he demanded the disk and ordered Kakkarot to accompany him to the throne room.  
  
_________ _________  
  
Kakkarot waited in front of Frieza, who was sitting on his throne. "Zarbon, enter the new records," Frieza instructed. Zarbon put the disk into the base's main computer there in the throne room.  
  
"How did it go?" Frieza then asked Kakkarot.  
  
"Fine." He forced a smile. 'My whole brain hurts,' he thought, half- dazedly.  
  
"Um, Lord Frieza," Zarbon interrupted. "This disk is nearly fried."  
  
Frieza frowned dangerously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, parts of it are clear, some files have gaps missing, and parts seem to be wiped out. Like it was de-magnetized or something."  
  
"Oh," Kakkarot said with a sinking feeling. "The aliens. . . that one guy had a powerful electrical attack with a really strange aura. . . it must have damaged the disk. It was in my pocket when he attacked me."  
  
Frieza stood up, power radiating off him menacingly. "Have you failed in your mission then?"  
  
Kakkarot sighed. He could live through being beaten up again. Still, he was getting tired of this. "No," he said defensively. "We purged the planet. We can always go back and download it again."  
  
Zarbon swallowed. Frieza wasn't going to like his next statement either. "There's no file labeled Treaties, sir."  
  
Frieza's power swelled even more. "Kakkarot, did you see that particular file?"  
  
His head seemed to be throbbing all the way to his fingertips and toes. If he'd been thinking properly, he never would have said what he did.  
  
"No, I didn't do the downloading. But Vegeta can tell you about the files. He looked at them all first."  
  
There was a sudden, tense silence. "Did he now?"  
  
And it only then occurred to Kakkarot that a) that might not have been the best thing to reveal b) that was the exact file Vegeta had deleted.  
  
"Actually, the main computer may have been damaged as well," he said hurriedly, trying not to babble. "We were fighting awfully close to it, and it was a very powerful attack."  
  
"Were you watching Vegeta while he downloaded?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you not do it yourself?" Frieza asked quietly--too quietly.  
  
"I don't know how. I don't understand computers," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Zarbon, send our computer expert, Comer, to the planet to finish this mission. And send Vegeta to me."  
  
"He didn't do anything," Kakkarot protested. "The lightning damaged the disk but we can redownload so the problem is repairable. End of story."  
  
Frieza looked at him, eyes narrowed, gauging his words. But Kakkarot always registered a basic honesty and innocence.  
  
"Vegeta shouldn't have been looking at * my * records. I told you I don't trust him," Frieza said at last, still in that dangerous tone. "But I'll let your part in this slide." Although he really wanted to blast the fool to oblivion. "Next time, stop him. And if we have to send someone to the same planet twice, your mission was a failure. If you hadn't at least purged the place I wouldn't let you out of this room still able to walk. Next time you won't be so lucky. I can't tolerate incompetence. This is a bad beginning for you, my little spy. Don't fail me again."  
  
Kakkarot gave him that half-bow again and left quickly. Zarbon came out with him. He was looking at Kakkarot with a very funny expression. They almost ran into Sekot just outside the door. "Get out of the way, baka!" Zarbon yelled at him.  
  
Sekot gave them both a hate-filled glare and walked away.  
  
Zarbon shoved past Kakkarot on his errands for Frieza. Kakkarot lost his balance and fell against the wall. He needed to warn Vegeta, but his head was spinning. He tried to contact him mentally anyway, but got no answer. He figured he was too out of it to even be calling properly. He pushed himself upright again and trailed after Zarbon.  
  
But Vegeta wasn't in his room. They were both staring at the empty room when Capran wandered by, munching on a chicken leg. "Vegeta's with the medic, if you're looking for him," he informed them with his mouth full.  
  
"Quit following me!" Zarbon ordered, turning on Kakkarot.  
  
"But Zarbon," Kakkarot whined, holding his head, "I need the medic, too."  
  
"Hmmm." He nodded, then walked away.  
  
Kakkarot followed dizzily.  
  
__________ ____________  
  
Zarbon pushed open the door of the doctor's lab, and threw Kakkarot from off his shoulder on to the table. "He passed out in the hall. What's wrong with him and Vegeta?"  
  
The doctor looked Kakkarot over. "Some electrical impulse damage to the brain. Almost magnetic, very strange. Nothing that can't be fixed with the tech upgrades that new scientist sent us. I'll put him in a tank. Vegeta's already in one. They'll both be fine in an hour or so."  
  
"Well, as soon as Vegeta gets out, he's to report to Frieza." __________ __________ 


	9. 9

The Deception--Chapter 9  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
  
  
When Vegeta entered Frieza's presence, Frieza grinned at him as if he-- Frieza--had been given a gift. "So. You've been hiding things from me, haven't you?"  
  
Vegeta's heart was pounding, but you wouldn't have known it by the arrogant expression on his face. "What nonsense are you talking now?"  
  
Frieza stopped smiling. "You deliberately sabotaged the information in that computer, didn't you? I sent my technician to check up on your work and he says that files were deleted."  
  
'Sent a tech? Why did he do that? Was I careful enough?' He calmed himself so he could speak in his normal sneer. "Why would I do that? I don't care about their files. Maybe the Gorzolans did it themselves when they saw us coming. You don't have proof of anything." He crossed his arms.  
  
"No," Frieza admitted with a hint of annoyance. "If I had proof, you'd be dead. If I ever catch you in even a hint of treasonous activity, I'll kill you as slowly and painfully as possible." Then he grinned again. "As for now, I'm just going to enjoy punishing you as slowly and painfully as possible. For your botched mission and insubordination." He laughed. "You never learn, do you, Vegeta?" He closed the distance between them.  
  
Vegeta stood his ground, bracing himself for the first blow. He was lucky, and he knew it. He knew what was currently keeping him alive. "I'm still of use to you, Frieza. And I'm so very interesting."  
  
"Yes," Frieza chuckled, "for a monkey," and started beating him.  
  
Just before Vegeta blacked out, he heard Zarbon saying, "Don't kill him, sir. You want to keep those two alive for the gene."  
  
Lying broken and drenched in blood, Vegeta tried to open his eyes.  
  
"But is it really worth it?" Frieza mused.  
  
"Of course. They don't dare truly oppose you. You know they can never really touch you. Why, look at how fast Kakkarot agreed to turn traitor for you."  
  
"Yes," Frieza laughed. "True."  
  
Vegeta saw Frieza's tail coming towards his skull.  
  
______________ _____________  
  
Vegeta shoved his way out of the tank and ran into Sekot. "It's true," Sekot said.  
  
"What?! I don't have time for you, baka, I need to find Kakkarot!"  
  
"I've been lurking lately," Sekot continued, blocking the door out. "Listening at doors. Trying to regain face, I'll admit. But I overheard Frieza tell Zarbon something very interesting."  
  
Vegeta started to form a ki ball on his palm. "Move!"  
  
"Yes, Zarbon, Kakkarot is reporting to me now. What, you're surprised? The one nobody would suspect is always the one who makes the best spy. No, he wasn't hard to convert. Like all Saiyans, he's weak. Just offer him power and give him a taste of fear of me."  
  
Vegeta dropped his hand. "You're--you're lying." But his mind was replaying what he'd heard just before he lost consciousness: the reason he wanted to find Kakkarot immediately.  
  
"Frieza had a native informant who told him a particular file would be interesting, and it's gone. Kakkarot is the one who said you messed with the files. He's the one to blame for your latest beating. You were in bad shape, too. I mean, worse than any other Saiyan I've seen come out of there in a long time."  
  
Vegeta had to lock all his joints to keep his limbs from shaking. It had happened. What he'd feared from the very beginning. Kakkarot had turned to Frieza's employ. And took his Super Saiyan gene with him. 'He turned against me--his own brother! OK, so I'm not really, but *he * doesn't know that! What kind of sick, traitorous worm could do that?'  
  
And here he had been--almost trusting him, like a fool. A weak fool ready to believe in that baka just like everyone else. He'd been feeling guilty even, over lying to him. But now all those slow, hesitant feelings of warmth and trust vanished, consumed in an ice cold rage--and an underlying deep feeling of betrayal and hurt he refused to acknowledge.  
  
"Why are you telling me this, Sekot?"  
  
"Because I hate Kakkarot. I hate you too, actually--but Frieza wants to use him to spy against *all * Saiyans and that's not right."  
  
" *You * have no Saiyan pride. You could care less about us. You inform Frieza about things all the time."  
  
"Ah, but that's only to further myself. Not to further Frieza. I'm no Murdin or Lishing."  
  
Vegeta couldn't deal with him right now. "You're blocking the door, Sekot."  
  
The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes warned Sekot, who got out of the way as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Kakkarot was leaving his room to go meet Vegeta as he came out of the rejuv tank (his timing was a little off). He'd just started walking down the hallway when Vegeta found him.  
  
They stopped dead and stared at each other. Kakkarot had never seen that much despairing rage in anybody's eyes before. In Vegeta's dark, burning eyes it was that much worse.  
  
"Hello, traitor," Vegeta hissed.  
  
Kakkarot panicked. "Brother, it's not what you think." He backed up. Vegeta stalked him like a cat does his prey. Slowly, majestically, with death as the end goal.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I've been trying to tell you ever since it happened! Frieza asked me to spy for him. I told him no. He was going to kill me!"   
  
"So your life is worth more than your loyalty or your honor?" He was closing in now.  
  
"But I had no intention of actually doing it! I said I'd spy, but I wasn't going to give him any real information!"   
  
"That's why you told him about the records?" He was powering up. The air seemed to shimmer, like a heat wave.  
  
Kakkarot blinked. "But I didn't! I told him that the electrical attacks wiped the disks!"   
  
Vegeta just sneered at him.  
  
"Brother, believe me! I would *never * betray you! Not *you *!"   
  
The pain filled Vegeta up like molten agony, melting through all his veins. "Liar!" He held out both arms, palms facing Kakkarot, who dodged just in time. The wall where he had been exploded.  
  
Doors flew open and Saiyans came running out. Vanyar, bravest of those present, put himself in between them. "What's going on?" They were all looking at the two combatants in shock and real dismay.  
  
"He's a lying, worthless traitor!" Vegeta charged, voice thick and strange, almost incoherent. "A filthy spy for Frieza!"  
  
More shock and disbelief. "That--that can't be true," Valkan stuttered.  
  
Vegeta spun around and shoved Valkan against the wall. "Oh, believe *him, * do you? Not me? I've been here for *seven years * and you barely even know him!"  
  
"I--I. . ." Valkan began, but Vegeta had turned back to Kakkarot already.  
  
"My goody-goody little brother." Vegeta laughed bitterly. "Can hardly even bear to kill people. Is that a lie, too? Did you maneuver me into setting the whole thing up with Jeice? How long have you been working for Frieza anyway?" He fired another ki blast at him.  
  
Kakkarot threw himself to the floor to avoid it. It took out another wall at the far end of the corridor. He stood shakily back up and tried to get nearer.  
  
"Brother. I'm not really spying. I *told * Frieza I would spy just yesterday, and I thought you could tell me what to do next to stay alive and not really betray anybody! You've got to believe me! I didn't know what else to do!"  
  
Vegeta rushed him, kicked his legs out from under him, and hit him over and over. Kakkarot tried to roll away from him, but Vegeta pinned him down, knees planted against his thighs, fists pummeling his stomach and ribs and face. Kakkarot tried to block.  
  
"Fight back, you traitor!" Vegeta screamed at him.  
  
But Kakkarot didn't want to hurt his brother, only to defend himself. This whole scene was beyond a nightmare. It was fearfully unreal and yet earth-shakingly shattering. He should have told Vegeta immediately, but things seemed to keep getting in the way. Now. . . his brother would never trust him again. If he couldn't convince him he was innocent. . . what would he do? If he lost his brother, what would he do? In desperation, he clutched at an idea. "Ask Zarbon if you want to know what I told Frieza about the records. I didn't tell him anything--well, I slipped up once, but. . ."   
  
Vegeta paused for breath and because that last sentence almost made him want to laugh. How very like Kakkarot to be that stupid and honest. "I slipped up once. . ."  
  
'That stupid and honest. . .'  
  
He had a momentary flicker of doubt.  
  
'What if he should happen to be telling the truth?'  
  
They looked in each other's eyes.  
  
If it was just a choice of Sekot's words over Kakkarot's, obviously Kakkarot was to be believed. But he had heard Zarbon say. . .  
  
'Maybe I should talk to Zarbon.'  
  
Kakkarot was looking rather bruised and battered. His eyes were bright and pleading, seemingly shining with truth and almost impossible to resist. The baka.  
  
He would not be affected by his lying eyes. But what if he *was * telling the truth? Tangerine. 'Who did I pick that expression up from?' What if he was?  
  
His mind was slow to admit he could possibly be mistaken. And the pain of betrayal--'as if I would let that liar hurt me'--made it hard to think clearly. But he could usually read people, and Kakkarot had never seemed to lean towards Frieza before, had never seemed to waver in his loyalty. And his mother, although she had not taught him mercy, had instilled in him a sense of the rightness of justice. It would not be good to condemn an innocent man.  
  
"All right. One chance. If Zarbon can prove you're innocent. . . but if you're not, *brother, * I'll kill you myself. I swear it." He got up and motioned for Kakkarot to get up.  
  
"You come," he ordered.  
  
Kakkarot stifled a groan and got to his feet. Vegeta was awfully strong when he was mad.  
  
He limped along next to him. 'Oh please Vegeta, believe me. Trust me.' He'd worked so hard for it.  
  
The other Saiyans started to follow. Vegeta turned around and faced them. "Look, we can't all go traipsing in to see Zarbon. Think of the talk."  
  
"But Vegeta, this concerns us all! We want a neutral witness," Van protested.  
  
"You're not exactly impartial, Van," said Ryok, Sekot's man. "You may be in league with Kakkarot. I'll go with them."  
  
"Talk about not impartial!" Nappa exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up!" They silenced. "Dom," Vegeta said. "He only likes himself, and everybody hates him, including Frieza. The perfect representative. Come. The rest of you, stay here!"  
  
He started off again. Kakkarot and a very startled Dom went with him. Dom wanted to protest being insulted, but didn't want to blow his good luck. He wanted to see this.  
  
Zarbon was in the main hangar waiting for Murdin and Lishing to get back from blowing up a planet. They were overdue and Zarbon was thinking up punishments. He despised those two.  
  
Zarbon watched the three Saiyans approaching him. Kakkarot had been used as a punching bag, and looked basically terrible. Dom was looking self- important as always. And Vegeta was radiating a banked, dangerous power he normally only associated with Frieza.  
  
"Well?" he greeted them.  
  
"Zarbon, you are a useless, groveling toady, but if you had any guts you'd admit you're praying for the downfall of Frieza as much as we are. Am I right?"  
  
Zarbon gaped. "Vegeta, are you out of mind?"  
  
Vegeta smiled a tight, half-smirk. "Don't answer that then. This is my real question. What did Kakkarot say to Frieza about our mission and those files?"  
  
Zarbon looked around for anybody who could overhear. "Ask him yourself. He's right there."  
  
"Collaboration never hurt."  
  
"It's all right, Zarbon. Tell him," Kakkarot said.  
  
Zarbon licked his lips. "Um. . . well. . . he said that the disk was damaged when you were attacked, by electric current. Which seems likely. Frieza sent his tech to the planet with a new disk. But some of the information on the computer was gone."  
  
"A certain file Frieza was looking for wasn't there."  
  
Zarbon took a deep breath and let it out. "OK. Yeah. Some Gorzolan just told him there was a file labeled Treaties that he'd want to see. It wasn't on the mainframe. Kakkarot said maybe the file he wanted had never been there, and he should ask you because you looked at the files as they downloaded. That was a mistake," he told Kakkarot conversationally.  
  
"I know that now. At the time, though, my brain felt like it was about to explode from electrical damage."  
  
"Anyway, Frieza got all suspicious that you, Vegeta, might have done something. He asked Kakkarot if you'd done anything, Kakkarot said no, the computer was damaged by lightning as well, and like I said, Frieza sent Comer to investigate. Comer's pretty sure *something * was deleted but he couldn't say what or when or by who. So you're both still alive for now." Zarbon looked back and forth between the three of them for reactions.  
  
All three unreadable.  
  
"This has been a very interesting conversation, I must say. Vegeta, a private word please." Zarbon walked with him across the floor. "Well?"  
  
"I'm saying nothing, Zarbon."  
  
"He agreed to be a spy. But then he lied for you, didn't he? So what's the deal?"  
  
Vegeta whistled nothing in particular, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Zarbon smiled. Vegeta sighed and looked at him. "This agreement. When did it take place?"  
  
"I just heard about it today. I wasn't there when the deal went through. But according to Frieza, he asked him after the whole Jeice thing, and with a little persuasion, he went for it."  
  
"A little persuasion?"  
  
"He didn't go into much detail--that promotion to Saiyan leader and a couple death threats is all that I know about for sure."  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked back at Kakkarot, who from the looks of it, was patiently being insulted by Dom and wishing he could pass out.  
  
Zarbon frowned, too. "You don't know what he's up to, do you? Do you think he's playing both ends?"  
  
Vegeta honestly didn't know. Was Kakkarot telling the truth? Had he been on the Saiyans' side all along? He didn't know!  
  
Zarbon shrugged. "You know I don't trust anybody, Vegeta. Still. . . there's just something about Kakkarot, isn't there? You *want * to trust him, against all common sense. I was flabbergasted when Frieza told me he'd turned traitor. It just didn't seem right. Frieza didn't have any doubts about it; he thinks everybody's just out for number one. But it had never seemed that way with Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta looked at Zarbon incredulously. "*You * think he's playing Frieza?"  
  
"Well, now that I've talked to you I do."  
  
Their eyes locked. "Frieza doesn't need to know," said Zarbon.  
  
"Hypocrite," Vegeta said, but there was no sting to it.  
  
"He's your brother, Vegeta. He's not going to play you false, is he? You should know better than anybody."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath.  
  
"Go talk to him instead of hitting him."  
  
The two of them walked back, then Zarbon and Dom glared at each other while Vegeta took Kakkarot by the arm and dragged him over to where he and Zarbon had been.  
  
"You may not have sold me out this time, but you still gave Frieza your promise to be a turncoat. Give me one good reason to believe you're working for us and not for him." Vegeta still had him by the arm, staring into his face.  
  
Kakkarot's lips parted slightly but he couldn't get his voice out. Then his eyes filled with tears. "Vegeta. You're my brother. And I'm *Saiyan. * And Frieza is a sadistic, bullying tyrant who deserves to die for beating you up if for no other reason. I saw you when they put you in the tank. You were half-dead. We're gonna go Super Saiyan, Vegeta, and we're gonna kill him." Vegeta could almost feel Kakkarot's emotions, they were shining out of his eyes that strong. So many, it was hard to read them all. Fierce determination and righteous wrath against Frieza. Pride. And there it was. Devotion, and love. Vegeta let out his breath slowly, in relief so intense it made him dizzy. Devotion and love. It was almost too overwhelming. And it scared him to the marrow, just as it convinced him. Devotion and love. No, he couldn't think about it now.  
  
"All right," he said. "All right."  
  
There was a half-a-heartbeat pause, then Kakkarot threw his arms around Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he looked completely disconcerted and uncomfortable. Then he smirked. "Is it my charm?"  
  
Kakkarot laughed shakily. "The only reason you have charm is because you've had me egging you on, big brother."  
  
Vegeta's arms went up almost involuntarily until he was hugging him back. Then he let go.  
  
"Well come on, everybody's gonna be sitting around waiting." They retrieved Dom, exchanged a significant look with Zarbon, and headed back for the Saiyan Quarters.  
  
Kakkarot felt strangely light, almost giddy. Vegeta had believed him. His brother trusted him after all.  
  
Vegeta and Sekot's clans were indeed waiting. "Dom, what's your impartial analysis?" Ryok asked, half-mocking, half-earnest.  
  
"Apparently Kakkarot was questioned by Frieza about some deleted computer files. Frieza asked if Vegeta erased them and Kakkarot said no. According to Zarbon."  
  
"What does that prove?"  
  
"He covered for me," Vegeta said with no emotion. "So I believe his story."  
  
Sekot pushed his way to the front of the milling crowd. "Well, I don't. I still think he's a spy. And you consider Zarbon to be trustworthy enough to be a witness? He belongs to Frieza just like Kakkarot. Trust Kakkarot if you want--but you'll regret it." He stormed off, trailing groupies behind him.  
  
"Um, *is * Zarbon a credible witness?" Traigo asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "In this case. I think he's shown that Kakkarot is innocent."  
  
Kwil sighed. "If you believe him, Vegeta, then I do, too."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Besides," Vegeta added, "Kakkarot's not smart enough to be a spy."  
  
Kakkarot stared at him a moment until Vegeta couldn't contain his smile any longer. "You see, little brother, my insults are still better than yours."  
  
Then Kakkarot laughed almost hysterically and the others joined in. Everybody needed the tension relief.  
  
"Well now. This certainly creates possibilities." Vegeta looked around at what was now, essentially, his faction. "For the honor of the Saiyan Empire," Vegeta said, smirking slightly, "let's go plot against Frieza, warriors."  
  
They all grinned.  
  
Vegeta was feeling good. This was the first time he had a group of strong Saiyan accomplices. So they'd go plot against Frieza. What, he didn't know. Maybe the others would have some ideas. But he felt like a Prince again for the first time in a long time. He would gain back his throne.  
  
'Where would that leave Kakkarot?' No, he wouldn't think about that now, either.  
  
And he just had to believe he'd really read his innocence right. Otherwise he might be responsible for the death of 30 Saiyans and the end of the Royal line. And the success of Frieza. That was unthinkable.  
  
'What do you think of me now, Vegeta? Did I ruin everything? I couldn't bear to have you hate me. And I really do need your help with this.' He repressed a sigh. His whole body hurt from Vegeta's brutal pounding but he didn't want to bring it up. 'Vegeta. . .'  
  
"Vegeta. . . one thing. I just want you to know. . . I mean, I know who's in charge. I mean, I supposedly have this new title and everything. . . but I know it doesn't mean anything." Once again, Kakkarot seemed completely sincere, as if he didn't care about titles at all. He didn't appear to want power and glory. He seemed happy to have Vegeta be in charge.  
  
Vegeta didn't understand him. But he was beginning to think as long as Frieza was brought down, it wasn't that important who the hero was. He had thought that before, from time to time; wanting Kakkarot's help was one of the reasons he'd wanted to recruit him in the first place. But it was starting to sink in now. "Well. . . brothers are supposed to depend on each other, I guess."   
  
Kakkarot smiled, all physical pain forgotten.  
  
__________ ____________ ______  
  
A/N: I wrote this, read it, rewrote it, reread it, put it away, read it again, edited it, and finally just posted it. I hope it is an acceptable offering. Let me know. (That means review!)  
  
Advertising: OK, read "Silver Terror" by Lanfir Leah, "Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure" and "Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey" by Ladymoonlight, and anything by Frozenflower.  
  
BTW, what do you think they should do against Frieza? 


	10. PlotsCh 10

The Deception Ch. 10  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
  
  
They all closeted themselves in Nappa's room. Vegeta, Kakkarot, Nappa, Traigo, Vanyar, Valkan, Kwil, Capran, and Dom.  
  
"So," Vegeta began, "the floor is open for ideas."  
  
"Well, we can use Kakkarot as a double agent to plant false information, obviously," said Dom.  
  
"Maybe we can bring some other Saiyans in," Traigo suggested.  
  
"Perhaps we could get some technology that could help us. Rumor is that the new scientist Frieza picked up in a planet raid hasn't been too cooperative in aiding him," Van volunteered.  
  
Nappa proposed, "Maybe we could all get together to train to become strong enough to defeat Frieza, or at least his men."  
  
"Does anybody know who has the Super Saiyan gene and who doesn't?" Valkan asked.  
  
"There's all kinds of little things we can do. Garble communications. Change files and records. Mess up spacepods. Stuff like that," Kwil put in.  
  
"Can we do a little of everything?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"We need a long term strategy."  
  
They all looked back at Vegeta, who was frowning in concentration. Then he very slowly began to smirk.  
  
"What've you got, big brother?"  
  
"I was just thinking what Frieza would do to the person he caught disrupting things and sowing rebellion."  
  
"Why would you smile about that? He'd kill us."  
  
"No. He would kill the person he *thought* was responsible. Tell me, besides Frieza himself, who is our biggest obstacle to taking down Frieza?"  
  
"The Ginyu Force. Zarbon and Dodoria."  
  
"I can take out Dodoria easily. And if we're winning, Zarbon will come over to our side. But the Ginyu Force--they're a problem." Vegeta looked at Kakkarot. "Unless our double agent could convince Frieza that *they* were responsible for plotting against him and not us."  
  
There was a silence, then delighted grins.  
  
"Vegeta, you're a genius."  
  
"Recruiting more Saiyans--if we could find trustworthy ones, that would be good, too. And we should all get together to train. I have a little device you'll be very interested in. As for your scientist friend, any help we can get is good. We should think up some ways to use new tech and get it set up."  
  
"What about the gene?" Valkan repeated. "Who has it?"  
  
"Nobody knows. Except Frieza. And the doctors," sighed Van.  
  
"And me," Vegeta said softly, calmly. "Every time somebody new comes in, I hack into the records to see."  
  
They looked at him in surprise. Then more gleeful grins. "You *are* a genius. Well, who?"  
  
He shrugged. "Kakkarot and me."  
  
Some eyes went wide, others narrowed in speculation. Kakkarot blushed slightly. "Making any progress?" Kwil asked.  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot looked at each other. "We're so much stronger than we used to be, but I don't know," Kakkarot sighed in frustration. "I don't think I'm very close. What about you, Vegeta?"  
  
"Closer," he almost whispered. "I keep getting closer."  
  
"So, what do we do first?" Traigo demanded. "How do we put this plan into action? And after the Ginyus are out of the way, what then?"  
  
"One thing at a time. Maybe by then we *will* be able to go Super Saiyan. In the meantime, this is what we do. . ."  
  
Feeling slightly out of it, Kakkarot sat down abruptly on the bed. His ribs and his face hurt and it was getting harder to breathe.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at him. Valkan asked in concern, "You got anything broken?"  
  
Kakkarot grinned sheepishly. "Just a little weak."  
  
"I don't know, I think your cheekbone may be broken."  
  
Vegeta leaned down and inspected Kakkarot's face. "Nah. You're OK." He touched his ribs, and Kakkarot inhaled sharply. "That might be cracked, though."  
  
Nappa brought out the bandages and Traigo taped up Kakkarot's ribs while Vegeta planned.  
  
"Well. . . we can start training together right away. And Kakkarot and I will spend more time training ourselves, trying to become Super Saiyan. We can start sounding out some other Saiyans, just enough to see if they're Royalists. If they are, befriend them, but don't tell them anything yet. We have to make sure they can be trusted first. Van can talk to his scientist friend. . ."  
  
"He's not actually a friend," Van admitted. "I just heard rumors. And I don't know that much about technology. I think *you* should talk to him."  
  
"OK. As for the rest. . . hn. This could be fun. . ."  
  
_____________ __________  
  
Vanyar had heard about his scientist through another Saiyan named Vegan. Vegeta went to see him.  
  
"Yeah, this new scientist is a genius--but boy, does she hate Frieza. She. . ."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "She?"  
  
"Yeah. What, you thought she was a guy?"  
  
"Van said he."  
  
"Well, it isn't. Frieza picked her up right before he blew up her planet. And she's furious about its destruction. She's so feisty--you'd almost think she was Saiyan." Vegan's eyes got a somewhat dreamy expression.  
  
"You sound as if you *like* her." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Of course not! Well. . . she is beautiful. But like I said, what a temper. And what a loud voice!" He winced in remembrance.  
  
"But she *is* a genius."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And she hates Frieza."  
  
"*Oh* yeah."  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Perfect."  
  
____________ ____________  
  
She *was* beautiful, Vegeta had to admit. With that blue hair. . . Vegeta had never seen a more exotic looking woman.  
  
"Hi. My name is Vegeta." They were in her private lab, in a heavily secured area of the base. She was sitting at a desk behind a computer.  
  
She looked up at him. "Just what I wanted to see. Another Saiyan."  
  
"And what's wrong with Saiyans?" Vegeta demanded angrily.  
  
"You work for Frieza!" she shot back.  
  
His anger vanished. "Maybe we have no choice. Like some other people I could name, woman."  
  
"My name is Bulma. Don't call me woman!" She glared, then looked down. "I didn't mean to insult you." Then she glared at him again. "But you can't blame me for thinking it."  
  
"You have to overcome your prejudices."  
  
"Against Frieza?"  
  
He shook his head, eyes burning. "Definitely not. Against Saiyans. We hate him, too." His voice burnt her, too, full of his desire for revenge.  
  
Bulma smiled at him in something like admiration. "All right then. What do you want?"  
  
He smirked at her, then turned serious. "How much do you hate Frieza? Enough to make you trustworthy?"  
  
Bulma's heart sped up. "Yes. I hate him more than anything in this universe."  
  
He believed her. "What have you got that'll cause damage?"  
  
Bulma stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Can I trust you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're plotting against him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma suddenly grinned, let out a whoop, and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. Then she clapped her hands together. "All right then!" She turned back to the computer. "Let me show you what I've got that could. . . further our cause."  
  
Vegeta stared at her in shock. "Woman! Did you just kiss me?"  
  
Bulma blinked up at him, then grinned wickedly. "My name is Bulma. And you can't say that you didn't like it."  
  
His eyes widened and he sputtered a moment. "Woman, *I* am a Saiyan warrior. . ."  
  
She continued to smile. "Even Saiyans need a good kiss now and then."  
  
"Just--get on with it. Show me what you've got."  
  
"Why, Vegeta," she purred, "we just met."  
  
The look on his face was priceless. "Woman. . ."  
  
She burst out laughing. "Relax, I'm just teasing. I'm not interested in you."  
  
He felt perversely offended. "Why not?"  
  
"Why. . ." Now it was her turn to search desperately for a good answer. "Because you--we just met."  
  
There was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Vegeta smirked. "You know you want me."  
  
And suddenly they were both laughing.  
  
Bulma started pulling up specs and models on the computer screen. Vegeta sat down on the edge of the desk so that he could see. "Now this little baby is a ki detonator. It goes off when somebody raises his ki. And this is CC-21--the most advanced computer virus program ever devised at Capsule Corp.--that's where I used to work. This is a healer bug. It injects poisons into the fluid of the rejuvenation tanks and, well, kills whoever's in there. This is a basic generator scrambler. It'll cut off all the power on the base. Um, let's see, what else. . ."  
  
"Does Frieza know about these?" Vegeta asked in awe.  
  
"He's not getting his filthy hands on them! No. I just designed these in my spare time and hid them in the computer files."  
  
"You hid them from Comer?"  
  
"Frieza's so-called computer expert?" She scoffed. "Ha! I knew more than him when I was five."  
  
"What about communications? Can you disrupt them?"  
  
"Child's play."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Woman, you. . ." he cut himself off before he gushed compliments all over her. "You could prove to be very. . . useful."  
  
She smirked back. "You know you want me."  
  
________________ ________________  
  
"Vegeta? What are you thinking about?"  
  
The prince snapped back to reality. "Nothing."  
  
Kakkarot shrugged. "Well, pass me the salt then."  
  
It was dinner, and the Saiyan table was full to capacity. Everyone who'd been sent out on a purge was already back in. Vegeta looked over to some of the other tables. The Ginyu Force and Dodoria were eating over in the corner. Zarbon and his girlfriend were feeding each other grapes behind a pillar. The scientists and the doctors ate elsewhere.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Kwil's talking to you," Kakkarot answered meekly.  
  
"Oh." Vegeta looked at Kwil.  
  
"I just wanted to know where we're all meeting to train after supper."  
  
"Group Room Two." Vegeta looked at the eager faces of his friends. They were looking forward to the training surprise he had promised them.  
  
About half-an-hour after the meal, they assembled in the training room. Vegeta produced the gravity machine device. "Ready?" They all nodded. He turned it on. Everyone fell over except Kakkarot.  
  
"Um, a little too high maybe?" Kakkarot suggested.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "This is the setting we started at. They just have to get used to it."  
  
The others were already struggling to get up. "What is this, Vegeta?"  
  
"50 times natural gravity. Impressive, huh?"  
  
"I recommend you warm up," Kakkarot said. "You need to get used to it before I decide to--well, do something like this." Then he laughed like a small child and tackled Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta rolled him off and elbowed him in the stomach. "Think you can beat me, do you?" They started sparring, lightning-fast.  
  
The other Saiyans stared for a minute, then, determined not to be outdone, they got to work.  
  
____________ _____________  
  
Vegeta had just brushed his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. "That you?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He let Kakkarot in and sat down in his one chair. Kakkarot sat on the bed.  
  
"How mad at me are you, brother?"   
  
"Hn. Well. . . there are some things you might have done differently."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Telling me immediately, for example."  
  
Kakkarot hung his head. "I was going to, but. . . but you were really mad at me. And there were always people around, or one of us was unconscious. . ."  
  
"You had opportunities."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered again.  
  
"Well. . ." Vegeta sighed. "Well. . ." He looked away. "I probably shouldn't have hit you."   
  
Kakkarot's head came up. He smiled radiantly. "That's all right."  
  
"And from now on, you tell me *everything*."  
  
"No worries there!" Kakkarot had most definitely learned his lesson. He stared at Vegeta, sobering. "So you don't. . . you don't hate me, then?"   
  
Vegeta looked at him. There was only one answer he could give to that. "No."   
  
Kakkarot briefly closed his eyes, then smiled with relief. "That's. . . good to know."  
  
Vegeta wanted to give him more reassurance, but couldn't get it out. He felt a brief flash of nearly overwhelming guilt and didn't dare say anything for fear of telling him everything.  
  
Finally he managed to smile, and that seemed to make Kakkarot happy enough. "Brother," he said then, "go to bed."  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "Good night, 'Geta."  
  
"Did you just call me 'Geta?"  
  
Kakkarot grinned and hurried out the door. 


	11. 11

The Deception--Ch 11  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Frieza sat in his floating chair, tail thumping restlessly against its side. "What's for lunch, Dodoria?" he asked idly.  
  
"I'll check, my lord." He pushed a few keys on the computer by the throne. "What the--?"  
  
Frieza raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"This computer's gone haywire!"  
  
Frieza floated over and looked. He frowned. "This sort of thing wouldn't happen if Comer had any competence at all. Give him a call."  
  
"Hey, Frieza, that rhymed!"  
  
"You can be replaced, you know."  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Several hours later, Kakkarot was standing in front of Frieza. "Apparently some sort of computer virus has been inserted into our mainframe," Frieza said, watching Kakkarot closely. "Comer tells me it could be several days before he fixes it completely. What have you heard?"  
  
Start small and clueless, Vegeta had instructed. "I haven't heard anything, sir. Although Sekot's been acting suspiciously lately. But since he runs whenever he sees me, it's hard to know what he's up to."  
  
"Well, see what you can find out," Frieza ordered. "I'm not paying you to be ignorant and unobservant."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
_________ ____________  
  
Vegeta was warming up in 400 times gravity. "How'd it go?"  
  
Kakkarot started stretching. "As planned."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I got a new surprise from the Woman."  
  
Kakkarot grinned, amused. Vegeta never called that scientist-lady anything but Woman. "What is it?"  
  
Vegeta produced two small black discs. He pushed a button on each one and they began humming, then hovered up to the ceiling.  
  
"Training robots. Watch." He fired a blast at it. It moved out of the way and fired back. Vegeta jumped to the side. It followed.  
  
"Woah, cool," Kakkarot admired, before the other robot attacked him. They worked out with the robots for awhile. Then they decided to spar. "Hey, Vegeta," Kakkarot panted, dodging a kick aimed for his head.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want me to talk to that guy Vegan today, right? See if he's a Royalist?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll see if he drops his guard around you like everyone else does."  
  
Kakkarot tried to knee Vegeta in the stomach, but missed. "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Just talk to him."  
  
________ __________  
  
Vegan was fixing an elevator when Kakkarot "happened" to walk by. "That looks complicated."  
  
Vegan shrugged. "Aren't you the official Saiyan leader? Kakkarot."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah. Want a banana? I got a whole bunch."  
  
"Sure." Saiyans never turned down food. "So you killed Jeice."  
  
Kakkarot nodded. They both sat down to eat their bananas.  
  
"Good for you," Vegan said.  
  
"I take it you didn't like Jeice either."  
  
"Nah." He shuddered. "I didn't like the way he'd watch me sometimes." Vegan was very good-looking.  
  
"Do you miss Vegeta-sei?"  
  
Vegan looked at him for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "I was named for it, you know. So was my cousin, Vejene. But he died in a purge." Vegan's face darkened.  
  
"He was under Frieza, too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here, I'll throw the peel away for you. Life with Frieza has its risks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Risks?" Vegan laughed bitterly. "Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Maybe the King will return someday and overthrow Frieza," Kakkarot suggested softly.  
  
"You mean the real King. Not that loser on the throne?" They looked at each other warily. "Maybe."  
  
"That would be something, eh?" They stood up. Vegan picked up one of his tools. They looked at each other again. Kakkarot smiled.  
  
"That would be something to hope for," Vegan said at last.  
  
Kakkarot patted him on the shoulder and walked away.  
  
_____________ _________  
  
Zarbon was not enjoying himself. Two of Frieza's henchmen, purple lizard- like beings, had just reported in from purging planet Lamoth. The only problem was, they were supposed to have purged planet Haman.  
  
When they'd been reduced to scorch marks on the floor, Frieza turned on Zarbon. "How could this have happened?"  
  
"It's probably mixed in with the same computer virus glitch." Zarbon tried to calm Frieza down. "Things seem to be getting scrambled."  
  
"This isn't the first garbled communication!" Frieza complained in a scream.  
  
Zarbon raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I know, Lord Frieza."  
  
"Get me Comer! And then get Kakkarot!"  
  
When Kakkarot reported in, Frieza was a little calmer, but still furious. "What have you learned about the virus?"  
  
"It doesn't appear to be Saiyan produced." Kakkarot lowered his voice. "I've overheard some things, sir. . ."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"This virus may be just a distraction. You know I've been following Sekot around. . . he's met with that Ginyu guy a couple times. Last time he left in disgust, like Ginyu had made him mad. I heard Rabin and Dom talking later. It sounds like Ginyu is testing some kind of bomb. I don't know what for. I don't know what it has to do with anything, except it didn't sound like something that had been approved of by you."  
  
Frieza regarded Kakkarot with narrowed eyes. "Is that all? Then you're dismissed. Dodoria, get me Dom."  
  
__________ _________  
  
"I heard Ginyu had made Sekot some kind of offer, but he refused, saying Saiyans had more honor. Rabin told me. He said Ginyu was planning a surprise for somebody, once this bomb was fully tested. But that's all Ginyu told him, I guess," Dom reported.  
  
Frieza looked very thoughtful.  
  
_________ _________  
  
"Now, plant it just like I showed you."  
  
"I can remember simple instructions, Woman." Vegeta glared at Bulma as she handed over the ki detonator. "I just turn it on and leave it. Then when the Ginyu Force comes in to start sparring, when they raise their ki's, the bomb'll go off."  
  
"Right."  
  
Vegeta turned to go.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Bulma left her desk to stand in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How's everything going? You have to keep me informed. You can't just grab stuff and leave."  
  
Vegeta guessed that was only fair. "Well, Frieza's getting really annoyed. It took Comer three days to fix the computers. . ."  
  
"He's a moron."  
  
". . .and he had to do some fast-talking to appease his last planet buyers, when the wrong planet got purged. The one they wanted was blown up." He smirked.  
  
Bulma frowned at this, but said nothing.  
  
"Those training robots are great. And it looks like Vegan--you've met him, right?--it looks like he's a Royalist. I'm thinking about bringing him in. He'd be perfect for some things we've got planned."  
  
"He seems all right," she agreed. "For a Saiyan."  
  
He scowled.  
  
"Relax! I'm kidding again." She smiled at him, but he kept scowling. She sighed. "Saiyans don't have much of a sense of humor, do they?"  
  
"It's not necessary for a warrior."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! It's necessary for everybody. How do you stay sane if you can't laugh at yourself and life?" Bulma asked in all seriousness.  
  
Vegeta regarded her. "There's not much in my life to laugh about."  
  
"Mine either." She stepped closer. "But you have to stay sane somehow. Don't think too many thoughts of hate and revenge, Vegeta. It'll warp you."  
  
She was uncomfortably close. He could smell her hair. He could feel the warmth from her. She was awfully beautiful. But he was a Saiyan prince.  
  
"I have to go plant this."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Are you warped, Vegeta?"  
  
He didn't know how to answer a question like that. "Are you?" he shot back.  
  
"Probably. A little. I must be a little crazy to find a Saiyan so attractive."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Woman. I'll talk to you later." And he fled.  
  
__________ ___________  
  
It was Vanyar who actually planted the ki detonator in the Ginyu's private training room. He volunteered. Then the Saiyans went for a late supper and waited for the explosion.  
  
They didn't have too long to wait. As it turned out, the only one seriously injured was Guldo. They had expected as much. The others were strong enough to block most of the blast.  
  
It was Kwil who snuck in and poisoned Guldo's healing tank. When Frieza called Kakkarot in, Guldo was already dead.  
  
"I guess their bomb test didn't go too well," Kakkarot said, half-smiling.  
  
"No. Guldo is dead." Frieza didn't seem too upset.  
  
Kakkarot faked surprise.  
  
"He shouldn't have died though. I don't suppose you know anything about that."  
  
"No sir." Kakkarot waited for more questions but none came.  
  
"Gather me more info, Kakkarot. Go."  
  
He left. Frieza turned to Zarbon. "Get me Sekot."  
  
___________ ___________  
  
Sekot bowed before Frieza. "How may I serve you, my lord?" Zarbon wanted to gag, even though he'd done the same sort of thing many times himself.  
  
"What do you know about the Ginyu Force?"  
  
"Somebody just tried to blow them up, is what I heard."  
  
Frieza was rapidly losing patience with everyone in general and Saiyans in particular. He reached out and grabbed Sekot around the throat. "What else?"  
  
Sekot's eyes widened in fear. "That's all I know!"  
  
"Have you been speaking to them?"  
  
"No."  
  
The grip tightened.  
  
"Who said I was? About what? It's Kakkarot, isn't it? He and Vegeta are trying to set me up, aren't they?" Sekot managed to choke out.  
  
"Do you know anything about who killed Guldo?"  
  
"I didn't know he was dead!"  
  
Frieza sighed and looked at Zarbon, who shrugged. "What did Ginyu tell you about a bomb?" Frieza demanded.  
  
Sekot's mind was working fast. He didn't know what was going on, but Frieza obviously believed he had knowledge of some kind. He was not going to get out of this without giving an answer. "Um. . . just that he had one."  
  
Frieza let him go. He gasped in air. So he'd guessed right. That was the answer Frieza had wanted. "Who was he going to use it on?"  
  
'Well, someone higher in power then they are. That only leaves a few options.' He gulped. "I did think Zarbon. But now I'm wondering if they meant it for you."  
  
Zarbon stood up, frowning. Frieza smiled. "Interesting. Very wise of you not to go along with them." Sekot nodded. "Now get out. Oh, wait. What was that about Vegeta?"  
  
Sekot twitched, half-way to the door. "I don't know," he admitted. "But *I* don't trust him."  
  
"Go," Frieza repeated, and Sekot ran out.  
  
"Lord Frieza, do you have any idea what's going on?" Zarbon asked, moving in front of the throne.  
  
"There's a traitor somewhere," Frieza hissed. "It's smelling like Captain Ginyu. But I wonder if Vegeta's in there somewhere."  
  
"I don't think so, sir," Zarbon said blandly. "We already know Sekot hates him and Kakkarot because he's jealous. I'd concentrate on finding out what Ginyu's up to, and if Recoome and Burter are in on it."  
  
"Why would they kill Guldo?"  
  
"Because he's the weakest. They'll be wanting to do some recruiting now. And I bet you Ginyu's already got somebody in mind."  
  
Frieza crossed his arms. "Bring me Ginyu. And then get me Vegeta. A little reminder that I'm here won't hurt him."  
  
_____________ ________  
  
Vegeta was sparring with the gang when Zarbon came to get him. They all stopped to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Frieza wants to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta floated down to the ground. "What about?"  
  
"He just wants to intimidate you, I think. Make sure you don't have anything to do with the whole Ginyu thing."  
  
"Why does he suspect me?"  
  
"He just doesn't like you." Zarbon looked around. He had almost a dozen Saiyans surrounding him and none of them seemed happy. It made him a bit nervous.  
  
He looked back at Vegeta. "Oh, and guess what."  
  
It was Kakkarot who said, "What?"  
  
Zarbon gave a half-smirk, half-grimace. "I am now a member of the Ginyu Force."  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot looked at each other, then at everyone else. "Go on."  
  
"Frieza seems to want a spy in their ranks, as well as someone with a high fighting level. Ginyu wanted to recruit some Edorian named Rye, but Frieza over-ruled him and put me in. And Rye he murdered. Just. . . so you know."  
  
"Zarbon, I am going to convert you yet," Vegeta said softly.  
  
"Well right now you'd better go meet with Frieza."  
  
"Vegeta, how will this affect things?"   
  
"The possibilities. . ." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Be careful with Frieza, OK?" Kakkarot looked worried.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "He's just gonna beat me up again." He followed Zarbon out the door.  
  
Kakkarot and the others went into a huddle. "What do you think will happen now?" Capran asked.  
  
Van looked at Vegan, their new recruit. "Maybe now would be a good time for a little spacepod malfunction in the hangar bay. If something happens while Vegeta is with Frieza, Frieza can't accuse him of doing it."  
  
Vegan saluted. "I'll get right on it."  
  
"I'll go with you," Traigo said.  
  
"I'm gonna go hang outside Frieza's throne room," said Kakkarot.  
  
"OK, but stay hidden. The rest of us'll keep training as if nothing's happening."  
  
_________ _________  
  
"So Vegeta, how have you been?" Frieza greeted him.  
  
"Oh you know, same as ever."  
  
'How does he manage that blend of defiance and politeness?' Zarbon wondered. 'He goes almost to the edge of rebellion but never quite over it.'  
  
"I guess you know some strange things have been occurring around here." Frieza was smiling, sitting on his throne, arms resting lightly on the chair.  
  
"Rumors are running wild. Somebody said Guldo was blown to pieces."  
  
"Not exactly," Frieza corrected. "Someone was playing with a bomb. Guldo was put in a tank to recover from injuries he received when it went off unexpectedly, but he died in the rejuv tank."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "That's. . . unusual."  
  
Frieza smiled wider. "Yes. You haven't been involved in any mischief, have you, my dear monkey?"  
  
Vegeta's jaw clenched. "No. I have not. Plus I had no desire to kill Guldo." But he was thinking, 'He said the bomb went off *unexpectedly.* He's buying into our story.'  
  
They stared at each other. "Whose bomb was it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Frieza laughed lightly. Vegeta's tail twitched. Frieza was just in too good of a mood.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't know," Frieza answered. "But I'll find out."  
  
"So what am I? One of the usual suspects?"  
  
"No, I already know who I suspect. And amazingly enough, it's not you."  
  
Vegeta threw a quick glance at Zarbon, then back to Frieza. "So. Can I go?"  
  
Frieza stood up. "Not yet. The truth is, I just wanted a little entertainment." He lunged at Vegeta, punching him hard across the jaw. Vegeta fell back. Frieza hit him hard twice in the gut, then slammed his tail into his leg. There was a crack and Vegeta toppled over.  
  
Then they all heard the sound of a muffled boom.  
  
"Not another explosion!" Zarbon exclaimed, glad of the distraction. To his own surprise, he hadn't liked watching Vegeta getting beaten up.  
  
Frieza stalked over to the computer. "What is it now?"  
  
Zarbon followed. "The landing and hangar bay seems to be on fire."  
  
Frieza became furious. "I will deal with this myself." He threw open the door. "And get that worthless monkey out of my throne room," he commanded over his shoulder, then was gone.  
  
Zarbon pulled Vegeta up and dragged him over to the door. "Hey Kakkarot!" he called. "I know you're out there somewhere!"  
  
Somewhat sheepishly, Kakkarot appeared, then rushed over to throw an arm under Vegeta's shoulders. He and Zarbon half-carried him to the medical lab.  
  
"See ya around," Zarbon grinned, and left.  
  
"Tank first, talk second," Kakkarot ordered. Vegeta nodded.  
  
When Vegeta got out of the rejuv tank a short time later, his broken leg mended, he discovered Kakkarot and the others lounging around the room waiting on him. Each one had a magazine. The first person read one line from his, then the next person read a line from his, and so on. They were laughing. Vegeta just raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We got tired of Rock, Paper, Scissors," Nappa explained.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, half-smiling, and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Were you behind the hangar fire?"  
  
Vegan stood up and bowed. The others clapped. Vegeta smirked at them. "Clever."  
  
"What about Frieza?"  
  
"I seem to be in the clear. Zarbon was right. He just doesn't like me. As if I didn't know that." Vegeta sneered, "I was just there for entertainment."  
  
They muttered a bit. Kakkarot scowled, shifting in his seat, muscles tensing. Frieza was a bully--an evil tyrant. He would make him leave his brother alone. He swore it.  
  
"What about Zarbon?"  
  
"Ah yes. Zarbon. . ."  
  
__________ _____________  
  
  
  
A/N: Time for an opinion poll! Review and tell me.  
  
Should Kakkarot learn the truth about his heritage from Frieza?  
  
Should Vegeta break down and tell him?  
  
Should he never find out the truth and always think they're brothers? 


	12. 12

The Deception--Ch 12  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
"Zarbon!" Ginyu shouted. "How could he saddle us with that pink freak?"  
  
"Well, he is strong. Stronger than Guldo," Recoome said.  
  
"That's not the point," Burter hissed. "Frieza will use him to report on us."  
  
"Well. . . it's not like we're up to anything."  
  
"That's not the point either."  
  
Recoome frowned. "So what *is* the point?"  
  
"The point," Ginyu interrupted, "is that he's not really one of us. He can't even pose. And I wanted to pick Rye. I should have been able to pick."  
  
"He killed Rye," Burter said sadly.  
  
"We know!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Master Frieza is our employer," Recoome reminded them.  
  
"So we just have to put up with Zarbon, I guess," Burter sighed.  
  
"Maybe we could discredit him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Set him up to fail at something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our next mission."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
". . .We don't actually have one lined up in the near future."  
  
Recoome and Burter looked at each other.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's just jump him," Recoome suggested.  
  
"We can't do that! Frieza would be angry."  
  
"Well, if you can come up with something, Captain, let us know. We're gonna spar." They went to the far side of the room and did just that while Ginyu fretted.  
  
'Somebody tried to blow us all up. Somebody killed Guldo. Now Frieza insults us with Zarbon. I don't know who is behind all this, but they will pay.'  
  
___________ __________  
  
Vegeta hesitated outside the door of Bulma's science lab. He couldn't deny he was attracted to her, but he was not about to ruin his plans and throw away his Royal heritage for some alien, no matter how pretty.  
  
So he didn't understand why, after he strengthened his resolve and shut off his emotions and opened the door, why the very sight of her gave him warm goosebumps and butterflies and other strange feelings.  
  
She looked over at him. She was holding what appeared to be armor. "Hey," she said, still slightly annoyed at the way he'd run out last time.  
  
"Hey," he returned. "What's that?"  
  
"I think I've discovered a way to make your armor stronger--better able to withstand attacks. I'm experimenting."  
  
He nodded. She had moved in too close again but if he backed away it would look like he was afraid of her. "So. . . um, I have another mission for you, Woman."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a nurse named Lorimaya. She's Zarbon's girlfriend."  
  
"And?" She put her hand on his chest. He started to sweat.  
  
"And. . . I need you to cozy up to her and see how loyal she is to Frieza."  
  
Now her other hand was at his waist.  
  
"Why?"  
  
His mind was getting fuzzy. "Because. . . because. . . we want to use her to influence Zarbon. He's almost on our side, but he's too afraid of Frieza. He just needs a little. . . push. . ."  
  
Her hand was running along his tail. His eyelids drooped. "Woman, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked."  
  
She kept stroking his tail, noticing how it made him tremble. She suppressed a triumphant smirk.  
  
"Woman. . ." he breathed softly. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. His arms went around her. He ran a hand through her hair, marveling at the color. She kissed him again, a little more aggressively. "Vegeta," she whispered in his ear.  
  
'Vegeta. My name is Vegeta. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I should *not* be doing this. It is weak.' He started to push her away. "Woman. . ."  
  
"It's Bulma. Try saying it," she teased, licking his ear.  
  
If she just wasn't caressing his tail in that. . . marvelous way. . . he'd never let anybody touch it before. He took a shaky breath. "I need to go. . ."  
  
She stopped. She stepped away. "If you really don't want to do this, Vegeta, I'm not going to make you. I'm not some seductress." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out in a cute and tantalizing way. He stared at in longing.  
  
"I'd just--hate to damage our professional relationship. . ."  
  
"Whatever. I'll talk to that girl. Now I should get back to my work." She walked away and faced her work table. He stared at her back.  
  
'Why do I feel so deeply?' This wasn't just physical. It was almost like a soul-bond. The very first time he'd seen her he'd felt it. He'd tried to pretend otherwise, but now that she was taking matters into her own hands, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he keep denying? Or should he give into this. . . emotion? 'Tangerine, I'm going soft! Trusting her, trusting Kakkarot. . .'  
  
He would marry whoever the Queen dictated, if he married while a prince. Once he was King, he would still have to marry according to what would best serve and further the Saiyan Empire. He didn't see how a blue-haired alien could. . . although they could use her technology. . . but how would the public react to a non-Saiyan?  
  
Why was he thinking about marriage anyway? That wasn't what she was asking. Not yet. If it came to that, he'd deal with it later. In the meantime, he couldn't afford to alienate her. Besides. . . '*Can* one fight a soul- bond?'  
  
"Work," he heard himself say. "Hn. Forget that. You know you want me."  
  
She spun around. He was grinning at her. And her arms were around him again and he was kissing her. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Vegeta."  
  
He smirked. "Woman."  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Sekot was in his room with three of his followers: Ryok, Rabin, and Thenesen. "They're up to something," he growled. "I don't know what. But why would Frieza think I was plotting with the Ginyu Force to blow him up if *they* hadn't put the idea in his head?"  
  
"You don't know it was them, though," Thenesen pointed out uncomfortably.  
  
"Well from now on, I want all of you to be watching them. We *will* find out what's going on."  
  
__________ ____________  
  
"Vegeta, what are you smiling about?"  
  
"I'm not smiling, baka. Now quit blocking the hallway, I want to get to my room and take a shower."  
  
Kakkarot didn't move. "You *were* smiling, big brother."  
  
"Kakkarot. . ."  
  
"It's that Woman, isn't it?" Kakkarot was bouncing up and down excitedly, grinning like a fool.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Vegeta shoved his way past him and walked quickly towards his room. Kakkarot followed.  
  
"Vegeta and the Woman, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"What? What sort of lame, childish song is that?"  
  
"First comes love, then comes marriage. . ."  
  
"If you don't shut up, I am going to break your jaw!"  
  
Kakkarot stopped, but only because he was laughing too hard to finish. Vegeta scowled at him, really annoyed.  
  
Traigo and Nappa came out of Traigo's room and stared at them. Kakkarot was almost doubled-over and slightly hysterical, Vegeta was clenching and unclenching his fists and looking like he was about to throttle his brother.  
  
"OK, what's up?" Traigo demanded, smiling.  
  
"Vegeta--Vegeta is. . ."  
  
"I swear, Kakkarot, if you dare tell anybody you think that I'm in love-- I'll never speak to you again."   
  
Kakkarot sobered and looked up at him. He meant it. He gulped back his laughter and straightened. "Um, never mind."  
  
Vegeta stormed into his room. Kakkarot decided he'd better go hide in his for awhile. He didn't know where he'd picked that rhyme up from, but it'd sure made his brother mad. He chuckled.  
  
"I know you're still thinking it!" Vegeta thundered in his mind.  
  
Kakkarot burst out laughing again.  
  
___________ _________  
  
Lorimaya was taking a break from her nursing duties in a small room near the med center. She was filing her nails and reading a romance novel.  
  
Bulma walked in and sat at her table. "Oh, what a lovely shade of nail polish!"  
  
"Thank you. I love your hair. Is it natural?"  
  
"Of course! Say. . . you're Zarbon's girl, aren't you?"  
  
Lori blushed slightly. "Yes."  
  
"Is that a good book?"  
  
"Oh yes! It's about a woman whose true love fell overboard off an ocean liner and lost his memory and they were separated. She thought he died but years later they meet again!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "True love is so cool. Do you believe you have one person you're destined for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you and Zarbon in love?"  
  
Lori giggled and looked at her nails. "Well, yes."  
  
"I wish there was a way to know for sure if you were in love--and if that guy was *the* one!" Bulma sounded so frustrated that Lori blinked and closed her book. She became serious; she was a nurse because she liked helping people. "Are you having man problems?"  
  
Bulma sighed, eyes misting. "It's just that he's so different from what I thought my ideal guy was. And so different from any other guy I've known! I don't know how to take him. I don't know what to think."  
  
Lori sighed too. "All men are strange, you know that. But warriors are a *really* strange breed. Let me guess. You're one of Frieza's captives, right? Me, too. This is a weird place. It does weird things to people-- especially men, who have trouble with emotions anyway. They have to hold back a part of themselves to live here. The real part, that they don't want Frieza to see--or break. If we could get away from him, then we and our men could truly be free. Then we'd see what our men were really like inside."  
  
Now it was Bulma's turn to blink. This girl was more insightful and intelligent than she seemed. Bulma smiled, then frowned. "It doesn't look like we'll be free any time soon."  
  
Lori looked at her hands again. "No," she murmured.  
  
"What I'd give if we could be!"  
  
"Me, too!" Lori cried.  
  
Bulma leaned forward as Lori met her eyes. "You mean that?"  
  
________ _________  
  
It was three in the morning when Kakkarot heard a pounding on his door. Afraid something was wrong, he rushed to open it.  
  
"Did you and Vegeta put my girl up to this? Lori wants me to join 'the Saiyan Faction' to overthrow Frieza!" Zarbon hissed at him, whispering so no one could overhear.  
  
Kakkarot stared at him. Zarbon flung up his hands and went to knock on Vegeta's door. "Wake up, brother. Zarbon wants to talk to us."   
  
Vegeta opened his door, wide awake. "Don't stand in the hall. Both of you come in." They did.  
  
The Saiyans sat on the bed while Zarbon paced. "What is a Saiyan faction? Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing, playing around with Frieza? And advertising it! And how did you get my girl involved in all this?"  
  
"We could beat him, Zarbon," Vegeta stated, quietly but intensely. Zarbon stopped pacing and looked in his eyes. That fire that always burned there was stronger than ever, a wild unstoppable blaze. You couldn't scoff at a fire that could over-run you like that.  
  
"Think about it," Kakkarot said. His eyes were clear and pure, with an idealistic vision and drive that seemed to burn you to ashes almost as quickly as Vegeta's raging fire.  
  
"He'll kill you. He'll kill us all."  
  
"We have a plan. We *will* beat him." Vegeta stood up and faced him. Zarbon couldn't look away from those eyes.  
  
"The Saiyan faction, as you put it, is working together to overthrow him. We're starting with the Ginyu Force."  
  
Zarbon's mouth fell open. "That's all been you?"  
  
"Throw your lot in with us Zarbon. We're going to take him down."  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
"Yes. Can we trust you?"  
  
"Yes. I won't cave under pressure. But to actively work against him. . ."  
  
"He'll kill us all eventually anyway, Zarbon," Kakkarot said. "Or if not, we'll stay alive. Like this. Til we're old. Can you stand it that long? Is this really life?"  
  
"That's sort of what Lori said."  
  
"She's smart. And she's brave," Vegeta said.  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"Then what's holding you back?"  
  
Zarbon thought about it, and realized he'd made up his mind before he'd come knocking. "Nothing. Let's take him down. What do you need from me?"  
  
____________ __________  
  
"What's this?" Zarbon asked Lori later that day.  
  
"It's a bug. They want you to bug the throne room."  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"My new friend. One of Frieza's scientists." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Vegeta's love interest."  
  
"No way!" Zarbon shook his head, eyes widening, then he grinned. "Who?"  
  
She laughed. "Brains!"  
  
"What?" He looked confused.  
  
"It's a little joke we have. A woman needs brains and beauty. She's Brains and I'm Beauty." She frowned. "It sounds weird now that I try to explain it to someone. . ."  
  
Zarbon laughed.  
  
___________ ___________  
  
"So how do we stand, Vegeta?" Vanyar asked. They had just gotten done with a group training session and now they were holding a planning meeting.  
  
"Zarbon planted the bug in the throne room this morning," Vegeta told them. "Everything it picks up gets transmitted back to the Woman and recorded. She'll let us know if anything particularly interesting crops up."  
  
"I crossed some wires in Dodoria's space pod," Vegan reported. "I'm sorry to say he crash-landed this afternoon on Planet Ponah and is stuck there."  
  
"Any injuries?"  
  
"Bashed his head a bit, but nothing fatal, I'm afraid."  
  
"Sekot is trying to spy on us, so be careful," Kwil advised.  
  
"Zarbon and I will both be doing our best to put more seeds of doubt against the Ginyu Force in Frieza's mind," said Kakkarot. "He'll make a move soon. You know he's not very tolerant of rebellion."  
  
"Really?" Traigo laughed sarcastically.  
  
"In fact," Kakkarot continued, "the Woman has inserted an interesting little computer file into the mainframe, apparently written by Captain Ginyu. It has some fairly treasonous record logs and other lies in it, guaranteed to make Frieza awfully mad."  
  
"That lady is a genius," Vegan sighed.  
  
Vegeta eyed him and Kakkarot laughed. "Careful Vegan," he said. "Vegeta's got first dibs."  
  
"Kakkarot, shut up!" Vegeta hit him on the arm, none too lightly.  
  
"What's this?" Traigo demanded, everyone perking up and sensing a secret.  
  
Kakkarot successfully kept himself from laughing by keeping his eyes on the ground. "Nothing."  
  
"Nothing!" Vegeta reiterated forcefully, glaring at them all.  
  
"Methinks he protests too much," Nappa smirked. They were all smirking, Vegeta noticed with mounting fury.  
  
There was a knock on the training room door. They all sobered and went silent. Vegeta motioned for Capran to go unlock it while they got back into fighting poses.  
  
It was Zarbon. They all relaxed back down. "I'm delivering a message from Frieza," Zarbon announced with distaste. "Kakkarot, you're going purging tomorrow."  
  
Kakkarot frowned. "With Vegeta?"  
  
"No. With Murdin and Lishing."  
  
"Oh, you'll have a great time with those two traitors. Be careful what you say around them," said Valkan.  
  
"Kakkarot, you hesitate in front of them and you're dead," Vegeta told him with real alarm.  
  
"I won't." Kakkarot sighed. "OK, whatever."  
  
Zarbon turned to go. "Wait, Zarbon!" Traigo stopped him. "What do you know about the lady scientist?"  
  
Zarbon looked at them. Everyone was grinning except Vegeta, who was advancing on Traigo with a scowl. "Lady Brains? I've never met her--but I hear she's hot on Vegeta!" He laughed and ran out the door.  
  
Kakkarot started dancing in a ring around Vegeta. "Vegeta and the Woman sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S. . ."  
  
Sparring was inevitable after that.  
  
___________ __________  
  
Vegeta went back to his room before supper to tape his wrist and wash his bloody lip. He took great satisfaction in knowing that everyone else was much more beaten up than him (mostly by him), and in fact Traigo and Vegan wouldn't be out of their rejuv tanks for several hours yet. Of course, he'd only managed to bruise Kakkarot.  
  
It was infuriating that he still couldn't beat Kakkarot in a fight, and yet the sting wasn't there anymore. Besides, he really didn't want to hurt him. He sighed, counting it a weakness.  
  
He was worried about him purging tomorrow. If Kakkarot had trouble killing people, those Saiyan lackeys would tell Frieza. Kakkarot was a valuable spy now, though, and probably safe. He hoped. He'd instructed Kakkarot to bring up the Ginyu computer file after the purge if Frieza seemed to be mad at him. That should change the tyrant's mind. Otherwise, they'd let Zarbon bring it up. At least they had the throne room bugged now. Vegeta could listen in and give instructions if need be.  
  
'We're getting so close to the end.' But they still didn't have a chance to beat Frieza. If only he could turn Super Saiyan! Then he could show his brother how and they could kill Frieza!  
  
'I called him my brother again.' He sat down in his chair and stared at the picture of Frieza on his wall. The one in every Saiyan chamber that they weren't allowed to take down.  
  
He would have to come to a decision about Kakkarot. And Bulma, too. They were inside his heart now. He'd never meant for it to happen, but he had to admit that it had. He was a complete baka for letting it happen but now he just had to face the consequences.  
  
'I am vulnerable.' That was why emotions made one weak, he knew. And it scared him. He had to focus entirely on defeating Frieza and winning back his throne. He'd promised his mother when he was six years old and his whole life had been aimed for it. To restore his family's pride and his father's honor. To re-establish himself and his mother in power and luxury. 'Did she mention luxury? It seems like she did, but she was probably bitter at the time. I'm sure luxury wasn't a serious goal.' He realized he was forgetting some of the things she had taught him. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
'Have I been believing the lies Frieza told me in place of what my mother taught me? Did she ever tell me emotions were weak or was that something I picked up here?' Suddenly he felt overwhelmed by feelings and memories. Everything was growing confused just when he thought it was coming right. What did he feel? What did he believe?  
  
He had learned when he first arrived that if he let Frieza know who he cared about, he was sure to kill them. And with people dropping on all sides, it had seemed better to distance himself. But now he was going to have to readjust his thinking. His mother had admitted her emotions--her passion to succeed, her love for her family and her people. So now he had admitted his feelings to himself. But to actually tell *them*? How would that help, anyway?  
  
'Kakkarott--I owe you. I know I'm using you, but I'll reward you for it later. And meanwhile, I'll look out for you. I feel responsible for you somehow, anyway.' But did he owe him the truth? Did he owe him--love?  
  
Hn. Not if he kept on with that ridiculous rhyme. . .  
  
As for Bulma--he'd just have to wait and see. The secret of their relationship was out amongst the group now. As long as it didn't reach Frieza, there was no real harm. If they stayed together, he could even talk to the Queen about the benefits of marrying her for her technology. 'If she loves me. If we do have a soul-bond.'  
  
And if Frieza killed either of them--if Bulma decided she didn't love him-- if Kakkarot found out the truth and turned against him (which of course he would, if he knew the truth)--what would he do then?  
  
'What would I do? Hn. Emotions make you vulnerable.' 


	13. 13

The Deception--Chapter 13  
  
  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
  
  
Kakkarot climbed out of his space pod and joined Murdin and Lishing in front of the Capital Building on Planet Bedin. It was an enormous, stone gothic-looking structure.  
  
Murdin ran a hand through the short stubble of his hair, a nervous habit. He and Lishing kept exchanging glances and then staring at Kakkarot as if he was a speciment in an experiment. It was getting on Kakkarot's nerves.  
  
"Well," Kakkarot said, deciding to speak before they could. "Would you two like to do the honors?" He motioned to the building, trying to imitate Sekot's attitude of offering them a favor.  
  
Lishing grinned. "Sure!" He began forming a ball of energy in his hands.  
  
"OK," Murdin agreed, following suit.  
  
When they'd gathered enough energy, they both let forth with large ki blasts, totally demolishing the building. The people walking along the streets all began screaming and running away. Murdin and Lishing let out whoops of glee and began chasing after them, blasting away. Frowning inwardly, Kakkarot did the same.  
  
He was getting used to killing. Every time made it easier. This disturbed him more than he let on to anyone. He was afraid that eventually he'd come to enjoy it, just like so many of the others did.  
  
Vegeta didn't enjoy it. He did it. He could be utterly ruthless and he didn't hesitate to consider death as an option, but he didn't enjoy it. And he didn't believe in whole-scale purging. He'd never actually come out and said so, but Kakkarot knew.  
  
Murdin and Lishing clearly were enjoying themselves.  
  
After they'd done with the capital city, they moved on. Kakkarot made sure to keep pace with the other two Saiyans and not to show his distaste. Again, it was easier than he'd thought it would be.  
  
Suddenly they were confronted by half-a-dozen Bedians, standing facing them with drawn swords.  
  
"Who are you?" one of them cried. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"We're Saiyans!" Murdin shouted back. "We are the ultimate warrior race! And this planet is now ours!"  
  
"Never!" another man yelled. "We will stop you!"  
  
Murdin and Lishing laughed. Kakkarot felt his chest constrict. These men were merely defending their home. They were willing to lay down their lives for it, just as he would be. How could murdering them be considered honorable? With his whole heart, he wished they could be spared. But they would have to die now, so that Frieza could die later. The ultimate orderer of these massacres must be stopped before he destroyed the whole universe.  
  
"Kill them," he said in an emotionless voice, and attacked. Murdin and Lishing laughed again and threw themselves into the fight.  
  
The Saiyans took two men each. The Bedians were tougher than they looked. Their swords drained ki when they touched the Saiyans. Kakkarot, of course, could not be touched, but he heard Lishing gasp and curse as he was cut across the chest.  
  
Kakkarot dispatched his two with no problems, then turned to watch. Lishing had fallen to his knees. Murdin evaded his opponents and ran to stand in front of Lishing until he got back up. All four of the Bedians aimed their swords at him. He jumped straight up, but one man managed to cut him across the foot. He yelped and fell back down. Lishing stood up. The four warriors were on him at once.  
  
"Help us!" Murdin screamed at Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot stared back and forth between them. His emotions went curiously numb. The events happening around him seemed unreal, and as if they involved a stranger and not himself. Very slowly, he said, "Why should I?"  
  
Murdin snarled but couldn't spare him any more attention. Lishing sent ki blasts at two of the warriors, but they just caught them on their swords, which absorbed the energy. Murdin picked himself up off the ground and grabbed one man around the shoulders, but another managed to strike Lishing again, in the arm this time. Murdin bashed in the head of the one he was holding, while the other three attacked Lishing all at once. He fell to the ground again.  
  
Murdin struck one in the back with his ki, sending a smoking hole all the way through his body. He crumpled just as Lishing screamed, as a sword pierced him through the stomach.  
  
Kakkarot powered up again. He held one hand out before him and aimed. A ball of ki streaked from his hand, through Murdin and the remaining two Bedians, all in a line. They all fell dead.  
  
Kakkarot walked over to Lishing and looked at him. There was no way he would survive that sword thrust, Kakkarot realized. Lishing would be dead very shortly. Kakkarot wasn't at all sure what he had just done. But it had seemed like justice, or at least justified. He shook his head. He had a feeling he was going to be in trouble. But first thing's first. He had to purge the rest of the planet by himself. 'Tangerine, how has Vegeta managed to stay sane all these years? I don't think I can take living under Frieza too much longer.'  
  
______________ ________________  
  
When Kakkarot arrived back at Frieza's base, Dodoria greeted him with, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Killed. Apparently they were not adequate warriors to defeat the Bedians."  
  
Dodoria gaped at him. "Well, you'll need to report to Frieza."  
  
Kakkarot nodded wearily. "I know. Let me take a shower first, please? I'm exhausted."  
  
"Um. . . OK." Dodoria wasn't sure what to do. He decided to let Kakkarot go and report to Frieza himself.  
  
Kakkarot walked away. He knew Dodoria would be running to Frieza, but he definitely wanted Vegeta's advice about this. This hadn't been in the game plan at all.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm back. Where are you?"   
  
"It's 5:00. I'm eating. Something went wrong, didn't it?"   
  
"The aliens killed Murdin and Lishing."   
  
There was a pause. "Can't say that I'll miss them."   
  
"Frieza will."   
  
"Yes." Another pause while Vegeta thought. "I don't know. He may not be that upset. He can always find replacements. The problem is we don't know who."   
  
"But we've got the throne room bugged."   
  
"Yes." Kakkarot could hear Vegeta's satisfaction. "Where are you?"   
  
"Quick stop to my room before Frieza."   
  
"I'm heading to the Woman's to listen to your conversation. Just tell him what happened and see how mad he gets. I think it'll be OK."   
  
"OK."   
  
There was another pause. "Kakkarot. . . what is it?"   
  
Kakkarot stopped just outside the door to his room. He took a deep breath, then went inside and leaned back against the door. "I could have saved them, you know. I just let them die." He was starting to have regrets about the whole thing.  
  
"You mean Murdin and Lishing?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"They were weak. It's not your responsibility to defend them. They should have been able to hold their own."   
  
Kakkarot felt a flash of some strange emotion he couldn't he couldn't quite place. "So if I'm losing a fight, you'd just let me die then? And say I deserved death because I'm weak?"   
  
"What? No! Kakkarot. . . I was trying to make you feel better. . ."   
  
"Never mind," Kakkarot cut him off. "I'm going to Frieza now."   
  
And Vegeta was silent because he didn't know what to say. He just wasn't prepared for discussions about feelings and philosophy. 'And I can't tell him that I. . . that he. . . that I care. . . I just can't.' He stopped walking momentarily and closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Then he drew a deep, shaky breath and started walking again.  
  
He knocked on Bulma's door and then went in. "Quick, Woman. We need to listen in."  
  
_________ _____________  
  
Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon were all in the throne room. Frieza was in his floating chair, looking annoyed with the universe.  
  
"So Kakkarot," he began without preamble, "you were unable to prevent the deaths of Murdin and Lishing."  
  
Kakkarot looked him in the eyes. "They were unable to prevent their own deaths."  
  
Frieza frowned. "Yes. . ."  
  
"Can't say that I'll miss them," Kakkarot tossed off casually, repeating Vegeta.  
  
Zarbon began to laugh. After a moment, so did Frieza. "Neither will I. They were annoying and whiny. And you did finish your purge. Still. . . things have a habit of going wrong around you, Kakkarot."  
  
He didn't know how to respond to that. He decided on a pleasing lie. "I'm loyal to you, sir."  
  
Frieza smiled. "Yes. That's why you're still alive. You're dismissed."  
  
Kakkarot hid a sigh of relief and left.  
  
"Sir," said Zarbon immediately, not giving Frieza time to change his mind and get mad, "I found something you should know about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This computer file, sir. I downloaded you a copy."  
  
Frieza floated over to the computer and looked at it. "Well now," he murmured. "Isn't *this* interesting?"  
  
"What?" Dodoria asked from across the room.  
  
Frieza looked at him in disgust. "Go get Captain Ginyu."  
  
Dodoria swallowed, bowed, and went.  
  
"What will you do, my lord?"  
  
Frieza smiled. It was not a nice smile. "I think it's time to send the Ginyu Force on a little mission."  
  
__________ ______________  
  
Kakkarot knew it was Vegeta before he opened his door. They looked at each other.  
  
"I'm not going to let anybody kill you, Kakkarot."  
  
Kakkarot threw his arms around Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta twitched, but he didn't mind it so much the second time. Kakkarot let go and stepped back. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just--upset. I caused all those deaths."  
  
"The aliens."  
  
"Yes. Maybe I'm not much of a warrior, Vegeta, but I just don't see how mass slaughter of people so much weaker than you makes you a warrior."  
  
"What do you think war is? Mass slaughter."  
  
"Wars make you a warrior, then?"  
  
"I know what you're getting at, Kakkarot. You're talking about honor and nobility. You're talking about when your opponent drops his sword during a fight, you let him pick it up. But wars aren't noble."  
  
"It's just that--there's a part of me that flinches every time I have to lie or kill an innocent person. I don't want to be a bully. I don't want to harm the innocent. I want. . ."  
  
"Kakkarot, if we want to win *this* war, we have to fight dirty. If your enemy loses his weapon, you seize the chance to stab him through the heart. We have to *win* this. We *have* to. For all Saiyans. And everybody else Frieza tyrannizes."  
  
Kakkarot looked down at the floor. "I know," he said softly. Then he looked back at Vegeta. "Are Saiyans noble?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms. He regarded Kakkarot for a long moment. "We are. But for now--we're under Frieza. We'd like to be noble again. But until we beat Frieza, we're trapped in *this.* This miserable, murdering existence, this slavery, this travesty of a life. Do you understand? We don't have the liberty to be noble right now."  
  
Now Kakkarot sighed. "I know." But he didn't look happy. He didn't look settled in his mind.  
  
Vegeta had been ignoring the pounding of his heart. But now he felt it clench. 'The last thing I am is honorable,' he thought in anguish. 'When you find out--when I claim my throne--when you know--you will despise me. How will I keep from losing you?' He felt his throat close up and turned away, staring at the wall and scowling as hard as he could to keep his feelings at bay and off his face.  
  
Kakkarot was staring at the other wall, doing his own thinking. "Maybe we won't be able to defeat Frieza until we're pure. Maybe that's the reason we can't go Super Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard. "Hn. If anybody in this world is close to being pure, it's you. At heart, you're pure, little brother."  
  
Kakkarot turned and stared at Vegeta's back. "I hate Frieza," he whispered. "I really do. How have you been able to stand it for so long?"  
  
Vegeta gave a bitter laugh. Suddenly he moved to stand in front of Kakkarot, who tried to read the prince's eyes. There was some intense emotion in them, but Kakkarot couldn't say what it was.  
  
"Sometimes," he said rapidly, "when you don't have any choice, you do things you wouldn't normally do. Sometimes, you do what you have to do. You may not necessarily be proud of it afterwards. You think it's for the greater good. You just hope when it's all done, you'll be forgiven."  
  
Kakkarot frowned, then slowly nodded. "I guess I understand. For the greater good."  
  
Vegeta's eyes were suspiciously bright. They caught Kakkarot's own eyes so he couldn't look away. They were full of dark, smoldering fire and a deeper, underlying grief that burnt through Kakkarot's heart. "Kakkarot. Do you think I'll be forgiven?"  
  
Kakkarot felt the pain lancing through him, Vegeta's pain, slicing through his whole body. What had his brother done? What had been done to him, to make him hurt so? "I'm sure you will be."  
  
But Vegeta just smirked, that look that said, I don't believe you and I can't trust in anything.  
  
The pain lanced through Kakkarot again. Frieza would pay. For everything he'd done to his brother, and made his brother do. He smiled gently. "You will be."  
  
The fire in Vegeta's eyes had died and the expressionless mask had come back. Kakkarot knew he wasn't listening anymore. He reached out and squeezed Vegeta's shoulder. "Hey. Wanna spar?"  
  
Vegeta pushed all unwelcome emotions to the back of his mind and suppressed them. He'd gotten very good at that over the years. He drew a long breath and smirked again. This was his, You're on and prepare to meet defeat look. "I'm always ready to spar."  
  
Kakkarot grinned. He wouldn't worry about anything right now. He was learning how to push things out of his mind, as well. "All right."  
  
"But afterwards, it'll be time for a group meeting. Frieza is sending the Ginyu Force out. We'll need to do some planning."  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "By the way, how's the Woman?"  
  
"Hn." Vegeta smirked, good humor seemingly restored. "Satisfied."  
  
That made Kakkarot laugh all the way to the training room.  
  
______________ _______________  
  
"I suppose you know that Murdin and Lishing are dead," Frieza said to the Saiyan standing before him in the armory.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"It's too bad. They were loyal."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"But then, you're loyal, are you not, my fine monkey?"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"And not overly fond of Vegeta."  
  
"No."  
  
"I always reward loyalty, you know."  
  
"I'm here to serve you."  
  
"Yes. You are." Frieza stared at him a moment longer. "Watch everything. And report back to me."  
  
"It will be my pleasure," replied Sekot.  
  
_____________ ________________  
  
Advertising: "Attachments Detached" by Kahlan Nightwing. It's a very good A/U, B/V and a refreshingly original Saiyans vs. Frieza story. Just go read it.  
  
Oh yeah, and review me. 


	14. 14

The Deception--Chapter 14  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Captain Ginyu, Burter, and Recoome sat around a table drinking kwalan juice mixed with what looked suspiciously like alcohol.  
  
"We have a mission," Capt. Ginyu reported with a smile. "Tomorrow, we are being sent to 'persuade' the Emperess of Tillogine to place herself under Frieza's rule."  
  
"Good. You've been getting fat," Burter told Recoome. "You need the exercise."  
  
Recoome scowled. "You're the one who keeps eating all the candy bars."  
  
"But *I'm* not fat. I can."  
  
Ginyu wearily cut them off. "Boys! This mission is our chance to get back in Frieza's good graces and to humiliate Zarbon."  
  
"How?" Recoome asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, Zarbon has to do something stupid, and the three of us can fix it and save the day. If Zarbon should happen to die, so much the better."  
  
"How are you going to make Zarbon do something stupid?" Burter asked.  
  
"First it occurred to me to manipulate him. But that takes a lot of work. Then I realized, hey, I can switch bodies. I can literally *make* him do something wrong, switch back, and he can't do anything but protest."  
  
"Which, if he's dead, he'll have trouble doing."  
  
"Exactly." Ginyu smiled.  
  
________ _________  
  
The Saiyans were closeted in Valkan's room. It was a little cramped for space, but they overlooked that.  
  
". . .so when Frieza saw the file we created, he decided to send the Ginyu Force on a mission to planet Tillogine," Vegeta was explaining. "They're supposed to lean on the Emperess until she signs her world over to Frieza. Frieza intends this to be their last chance, to see if they play him false. Zarbon is supposed to watch and report back. If they prove to be traitors, Frieza is going to execute them."  
  
"So we're just going to let Zarbon say they're disloyal when he gets back?"  
  
"Ah, I was. But while I was sparring earlier, I was thinking." He smirked. "We're going to raise the stakes a little bit."  
  
________ ______  
  
Zarbon and the three remaining Ginyu Force members stood in front of the Emperess and her council.  
  
The Emperess knew all about Frieza. She'd seen his battle fleet in the sky above her planet. And she'd read the ki's of the warriors in front of her, stronger than all her warriors put together. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't happy.  
  
"Don't say a word," she greeted them. "We are prepared to join with the Lord Frieza. But you must allow us to maintain our honor. If you threaten us, we will be forced to resist you to the last person."  
  
Ginyu couldn't believe his luck. This would be too easy! He turned to look at Zarbon. Zarbon caught his eyes. Light flashed briefly out of Ginyu's mouth, and the switch of bodies was made. Normally this was a very flashy affair, but he could do it discreetly too.  
  
Zarbon heard himself speak. "But our whole purpose in coming here was to threaten you! You're a weak coward like your whole race! On the other hand, you're a pretty good-looking woman, so if you sleep with Frieza, maybe he'd let you keep your 'honor.'"  
  
The council members screamed in rage as the Emperess turned a darker shade of her normal purple. She stood up. "Kill them!" she shouted.  
  
Zarbon gaped, then grinned. He couldn't believe his luck. This would be too easy! He flew straight up, top speed, catching the others completely by surprise. His real body might get a little damaged, but Ginyu would have to keep it safe until he could get his own back. And before he could do that, Zarbon had a little tick of his own, inspired by some of Vegeta's suggestions.  
  
Ginyu moved to follow him, but was delayed by a surge of dozens of warriors running into the room and throwing themselves on him, Recoome, and Burter. They shot blasts after Zarbon, but the aliens couldn't fly, so Zarbon got away for the moment.  
  
He made it outside to Capt. Ginyu's ship, which he immediately entered, flicking on the video phone, direct link to Frieza.  
  
Frieza's face appeared on screen. "This had better be worth my time, Ginyu."  
  
Zarbon/Ginyu laughed evilly. "We're revolting, you lame-brained lizard. Or rather, *you're* revolting, so we quit! This planet is just the first that has agreed to join with us instead of you. Your days are numbered, you freak!"  
  
Frieza hissed. "You disappoint me. But as you shall soon see, *no one* turns against me and lives!"  
  
Zarbon/Ginyu broke the connection and ran. Time to get his own body back before Frieza got there.  
  
_______ ______  
  
Meanwhile, Dodoria was still stuck on planet Ponah, but his malfunctioning space pod was nearly fixed. Still, his time on-planet hadn't been a complete waste. He'd talked to the natives, eaten interesting foods, got caught up on interstellar news and music videos (his secret passion), and decrypted the government's secret code, hacked into their mainframe, and downloaded very interesting computer files for Frieza's perusal. Oh yes. Very interesting indeed.  
  
_________ _________  
  
Ginyu met Zarbon half-way back to the castle. Recoome and Burter were still inside, wiping up the last of the resistance.  
  
Ginyu tackled Zarbon to the ground, performed his special trick, and reclaimed his own body. Then he cuffed Zarbon on the side of the head and went back to help his team members. He would kill Zarbon when he was done.  
  
Zarbon glared after him, stuck out his tongue, and grinned. What incredible luck! All he had to do now was get back into his space pod, report, and make his escape off-planet. And he even looked sufficiently scratched and dirtied to make his excuse of a fight believable!  
  
He climber into his pod and clicked on the phone. "Lord Frieza!"  
  
Frieza appeared. "Ah, there you are, Zarbon."  
  
"Sir, the Ginyu Force are definitely traitors, sir. They've taken over the planet, but I got away to report. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come back to the ship, Zarbon. I will take care of this personally."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Frieza hung up. Zarbon gloated briefly, then closed the ship door and blasted off. That had gone just perfectly.  
  
________ _______  
  
The Saiyans were stationed at various places throughout Frieza's ship. Kakkarot was waiting for Zarbon at the landing bay. Vanyar was hiding near the throne room. Vegeta was with the Woman and Lorimaya, listening to Frieza's bugged conversations. Traigo was hiding near Ginyu's room. Vegan was casually inspecting technical aspects of the engines in the ship's control room. Wherever there was a chance for action or information, they had tried to put someone.  
  
"Hey, Kakkarot. Frieza just told the mechanic to ready his personal plane. He's going down there."   
  
"What would happen if we blew up the planet with all of them on it?"   
  
"Unfortunately, Frieza would live. Our attack wouldn't be strong enough to destroy him unless we were Super Saiyan. And he can breathe in space."   
  
There was a pause while they both bitterly regretted their lack of ability to transform. 'There must be a secret to it,' Kakkarot thought. 'What could it be?'  
  
"Well, you set them up for a fight instead of an execution. Do you think Frieza might get damaged a little bit?"   
  
"Maybe." But Vegeta's hopes weren't too high.  
  
"Let's both try to transform again."   
  
"OK."   
  
Kakkarot hid in the shadows behind a column and powered up. It was hard to do silently, but he was trying to be inconspicuous. Luckily, everyone was rushing around preparing Frieza's ship and ignoring everything else.  
  
Vegeta stood away from the girls and the computer in Bulma's room. "Keep listening," he told them. "I'm just gonna try something." Lori obeyed but Bulma only half listened. She turned around in her seat to watch Vegeta.  
  
He clenched his fists and started powering up. Bulma's furniture began to shake. The muscles and veins on his body started to bulge and the air crackled around him. Bulma's eyes were wide and fascinated. She wished she was wearing a scouter so she could read his power level.  
  
The power of both Saiyans climbed steadily as they concentrated. Kakkarot's peaked after a moment--no good. Vegeta kept trying, thinking hard.  
  
'I have to take Frieza down. I have to kill him. For my mother, for Vegeta- sei, for me. Let me make this. Let me do it!' His power rose and rose but he always seemed to reach a barrier he could not break. He beat himself against it with a scream of frustration. The girls jumped. His power soared just a little more, then dropped in exhaustion. 'I just can't do it! Why can't I do it?'  
  
He stood a moment with his head bowed, then looked up to find Bulma standing in front of him. "Why can't I do it?" he asked her.  
  
"There's no information on how it works that I can find. The only thing in the computer files is the story of your Legendary Super Saiyan of a thousand years ago."  
  
"It's in my DNA. The potential. I was born for it. But I can't break through the barrier!"  
  
"Hmmm. I'll examine the medical records and your gene structure. And Kakkarot's. I'll see if I can find anything."  
  
He nodded. She set up her laptop to do just that while Lori continued to monitor transmissions from the other computer. Vegeta spoke again to Kakkarot. "Nothing?"   
  
A sigh. "Nothing."   
  
"So we sit tight and wait."   
  
________ _________  
  
Frieza landed on the planet. The Ginyu Force was just exiting the castle to look for Zarbon as he got out of his ship. "Boys."  
  
"Frieza," Ginyu said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I think you know." Frieza was smiling with wicked glee. "I just wanted to say my goodbyes." He held up his finger. The Ginyu Force watched in dismay and terror as a huge ball of ki formed above it. He laughed and pointed at Burter, who backed up. Then he fired.  
  
Burter vanished in the explosion, as did the castle behind him. Rock and dust flew up everywhere. The shockwaves thrust Recoome and Ginyu to the ground.  
  
They looked up in horror and confusion. "Lord Frieza! What are you doing?" Ginyu cried.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't put a stop to your treachery?" Frieza hissed, now growing truly furious. "This is the way you repay me after all the time and energy I invested in you! I gave you room and board and food! I guided you and counseled you! And this is what I get!"  
  
Recoome tried to run, but Frieza blasted him away.  
  
Capt. Ginyu knew pleading innocence wouldn't do him any good. So he fired a ki blast of his own at Frieza. Frieza laughed and batted it away.  
  
All that was left was his secret weapon--which of course was no secret to Frieza. But he had to try it. "Change now!" he shouted. Light streamed out of his mouth.  
  
"Let's put that mind of yours in a better place," Frieza smiled. "How about the next dimension?"  
  
Ginyu was disintegrated in another huge ball of energy and fire. "Oh, too bad. You don't get to take your body with you."  
  
Kakkarot met Zarbon in the landing bay. "Well, what happened?"  
  
Zarbon looked exultant. "Ha! We were standing in front of their Emperess, and Ginyu--I guess in an attempt to discredit me--switches bodies with me, and insults the Emperess. This got her so mad she declared war on us and everybody started fighting. So I just took off in Ginyu's body, called up Frieza, insulted him, and told him the Ginyu Force quit."  
  
Kakkarot grinned. "Oh man!"  
  
"Yeah! So then Frieza says he's going to come kill us, and I go off and get my body back. Then I report in to Frieza again, and tell him Ginyu is a traitor. And he tells me to come back here while he takes care of them. Piece of cake!"  
  
"I wish I'd been there! I'm surprised Ginyu didn't try to kill you, though."  
  
"He was enjoying himself fighting the natives. I wish I could see his face when Frieza gets there."  
  
"Ginyu had no idea what he was getting into when he went up against you," Kakkarot congratulated.  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Actually, it was mainly Vegeta's idea. It was one of his contingency plans. He got me aside before we left and said, if this happens, do this. If that happens, do that. This was one of the easiest plans to pull off, though. I didn't think Ginyu would actually try switching bodies with me. Your brother has a very devious mind."  
  
Kakkarot smiled. "Yeah. Well, we have people posted in case something goes wrong, but we don't expect anybody to have to do anything this time. It's mainly just practice for--when we finally have the power to destroy Frieza."  
  
Zarbon sobered and nodded. "He'll be done with the Ginyu Force soon, back here, and awfully mad. Who do you think he'll replace them with?"  
  
They looked at each other, a horrible premonition striking them. "You don't think it'll be the two of us, do you?"  
  
______ _______  
  
Sekot was watching Vanyar watch the throne room. Obviously, something was going on, but he didn't know what. Sekot didn't like that. He wanted to be informed and in control of things.  
  
"Where are you, Vegeta? It's you I want. I'll see you ruined yet. And you, Kakkarot. See if I don't."  
  
_________ _________  
  
What do you think? Could I get 100 reviews? I've got 65 now. Do you know how happy that would make me? 


	15. 15

The Deception--Chapter 15  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Kakkarot and Zarbon looked at each other. They'd been right. Frieza had called them into the throne room moments after he'd returned, to gloat over his successfully killing the Ginyu Force and to announce, "Now that those traitors have been dealt with, I have a gap in my ranks. I need a new elite fighting force that I can call on for missions that need a special touch.  
  
"I'm appointing you two to head that force. Hold some try-outs and select two more of my strongest, most loyal fighters and report back to me."  
  
"Um. OK," Zarbon replied. Kakkarot nodded, gave his standard half- bow, and they both left the room.  
  
"Great," Kakkarot groaned. "Now what?"  
  
"We do what he says," Zarbon answered softly. "Except for that 'most loyal' part."  
  
Kakkarot smiled.  
  
"We'll make the announcement of the try-outs to certain key people right after supper, and go from there."  
  
"Which key people?"  
  
"Ah, well, I think we need to have a meeting over that."  
  
"OK. I'll go report to Vegeta and *before* supper, we'll have a meeting," Kakkarot agreed.  
  
Vanyar came strolling over. "Are we standing down now?"  
  
"Yeah. . . hey, I'll go tell Vegeta we're going to meet, and you go round up the others."  
  
"No," Zarbon said, "*I'll* go get Vegeta. I want to say hello to my girl." He grinned.  
  
"Fine! Van and I will get the others."  
  
They all went their separate ways. Sekot slunk along after Zarbon.  
  
___________ ___________  
  
Dodoria landed about 10 minutes later. Frieza was at the landing bay waiting on his second lieutenant. "It's about time."  
  
Dodoria knelt. "Sorry, my lord Frieza, but I have a gift for you!"  
  
Frieza's eyebrows rose. "What?"  
  
"Computer file from the official governmental records on planet Ponah."  
  
Frieza yawned. "And I would be interested--why?"  
  
"What's your main pet peeve, my lord?"  
  
"I still haven't captured and killed that pesky Saiyan prince," he responded immediately.  
  
Dodoria smiled and offered the disk.  
  
Frieza's face lit up. "Dodoria. If you have discovered his identity, I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams."  
  
Frieza took the disk, and Dodoria finally stood. "Not exactly. But I hacked into their mainframe and intercepted a transcript of an interrogation of a Saiyan they had in their dungeons. He claimed to know how to find the Queen."  
  
Frieza's grin was ear to ear. "Dodoria, you're not as stupid as you look."  
  
". . . thank you, Lord Frieza."  
  
_________ _____________  
  
Zarbon and Vegeta walked towards the training room where they were meeting the other Saiyans. "I'm glad our women get along so well," Zarbon said.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"I have to admit, you did well for yourself. Lady Brains is beautiful. . . and a genius. I'm surprised you went for an alien, but in her case. . . irresistible."  
  
"Zarbon. . ."  
  
"Except for *my* woman, who I prefer. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Zarbon."  
  
"You don't like to talk about her, do you? Why's that?"  
  
Vegeta looked away uncomfortably. If he couldn't discuss his feelings with *her,* he certainly couldn't with Zarbon. "It's just. . . personal."  
  
"You just want her all to yourself. I can understand that. You're in love and don't want some other man getting ideas. . ."  
  
Vegeta shoved him against the wall. "As if any other man could be competition!"  
  
Zarbon laughed. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm still excited everything went so well!" He threw his arms in the air. "The Ginyu Force is no more!"  
  
Vegeta finally smiled. "You do good work."  
  
"You were my inspiration." Zarbon clapped him on the back. "You're a devious man."  
  
Vegeta blushed slightly. "Shut up, Zarbon."  
  
____________ ____________  
  
The door opened. The two women looked up. Bulma minimized all her computer screens. "Can I help you?"  
  
He looked at the two. "You're Lorimaya, Zarbon's girlfriend?" he asked, recognizing the other woman.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
He ignored her. "So you would be. . . 'Lady Brains?'"  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You're a friend of Zarbon's? Who *are* you?"  
  
"Wold," he lied. "I'd just heard so many good things about you, I wanted to meet you. I can't believe you helped bring down the Ginyu Force."  
  
Lori giggled. Bulma kept frowning. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never heard your name before."  
  
He made a great show of being affronted. "Oh well, never mind then. I'll leave."  
  
"Why don't you."  
  
He did. Bulma looked at Lori, who seemed confused. "I have to stay here and run these tests on Saiyan D.N.A. Go and see Zarbon. Ask him if he knows a Wold and tell him what just happened. I'm afraid our cover may have been blown."  
  
"Right," Lori said determinedly, and left as well.  
  
___________ ____________  
  
Dodoria met Sekot in the armory. "Frieza is busy right now. He sent me. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm reporting in. I've been spying, you know. . ."  
  
"I know. Make this quick." Dodoria was anxious to get back to Frieza and his findings.  
  
"Tell Lord Frieza that Vegeta has a woman. She's an alien scientist named Bulma. She's gorgeous. Blue hair. . . Very smart. They're deeply in love." Sekot smirked.  
  
Dodoria grinned. "Well, well. It's not news of the Saiyan Prince, but it'll make Frieza very happy all the same. If Frieza has Vegeta's woman. . ."  
  
Sekot smirked wider. ". . . he's got Vegeta."  
  
___________ _____________  
  
"Long live the new Ginyu Force!" Valkan cheered.  
  
"Needs a new name, obviously," Capran said.  
  
"The name isn't important right now. We need two more members, and the question is who. It can't be you, Vegeta. Frieza would never allow it."  
  
"Aw, I'm so unpopular," Vegeta smirked. They laughed.  
  
"It probably shouldn't be a Saiyan at all," Kakkarot admitted. "We need to have Frieza looking away from us."  
  
"But we don't have any non-Saiyan allies except Zarbon."  
  
"I guess it's time to make some."  
  
"OK. I have an idea," Kwil volunteered. "There's an Edorian named Tory who's pretty skilled."  
  
"Aren't Edorians mostly telepaths, not warriors?"  
  
"He's both. I heard he can get into a guy's mind and make him think his friend's an enemy so he attacks the wrong person."  
  
"That's good. . ."  
  
"And all of Frieza's telepath servants hate him, because they can get far enough into his mind to see what he's really like. So I've heard."  
  
"I've got another one," Nappa said after a thoughtful pause. "There's an Apolyon-Catral hybrid who fights in the big All-Base Sparring Matches and wins a lot of the time."  
  
"Isn't he that half-lion guy?" Dom asked.  
  
"Exactly. And Frieza just sent his best friend off to blow up a planet and he got killed when the natives were too strong."  
  
"Oh yeah, the Ginyu Force's last mission. . . before this one. They were sent to clean up the mess. I remember hearing talk in the dining hall."  
  
"You mean Spona. He came in to yell at Frieza about his friend's death but Dodoria and I headed him off before he could get that far. And have Frieza execute him for his effrontery," Zarbon put in.  
  
"He might work."  
  
"We need a couple more. We have to seem to legitimately be holding auditions."  
  
"Come on, Zarbon, you should know better than us."  
  
"I'm thinking!"  
  
Vegan had been doing sit-ups while he pondered. Now he stopped and said, "OK, how about Natala?"  
  
Vegeta started to smirk. "Natala as in Recoome's half-brother's daughter?"  
  
"She hates everybody."  
  
"But I never heard she could fight."  
  
"Oh, she can fight," Vegeta half-grinned. "Can't she, Nappa?"  
  
Nappa was bright red. "No! I refuse to have anything to do with her!"  
  
"She chased after him for awhile," Vegeta informed the others gleefully. "She can definitely fight."  
  
They all laughed and stared at Nappa. "Oh, fine! Add her to the list!"  
  
"Last one. Colyte. That wolf-bug guy," Zarbon suggested.  
  
"He's creepy."  
  
"But he's certainly strong."  
  
"And he always mutters, 'Some day you will be brought down, tyrant,' whenever he leaves the throne room," Zarbon confided.  
  
"All right. Can anyone think of anyone else?" No. "Any reason not to try one of these four?" No. "So. We eat. Then Kakkarot and Zarbon will approach them. We'll watch from the wings, and decide on which two after we see them," Vegeta declared.  
  
The door opened and Lori burst in. "Zarbon, do you have a Saiyan friend named Wold?"  
  
___________ ___________  
  
Bulma stared at the computer screen. Saiyan D.N.A. was certainly complicated! It appeared that Kakkarot and Vegeta had the potential to actually transform their genes themselves--that in the process of going to Super Saiyan, they would achieve a higher, more powerful, and entirely new genetic state. She couldn't believe it.  
  
But how to do that was still a mystery. There was a barrier, Vegeta had told her. A barrier that had to be broken through before he could transform.  
  
Well, how did one break any barrier? Strength. That came from their training. Or. . . a key. If you had a key to the door, you wouldn't have to break it down.  
  
A key. . . an artificially manufactured genetic mutation. . .  
  
She smiled, her mind suddenly full of ideas.  
  
Her door opened again without even a knock this time. It was that pink slug, Dodoria. "Yes?" she asked as she hid her screen.  
  
"Frieza wants to see you," he said. He was smiling. That *couldn't* be good.  
  
________ ____________  
  
A/N: Ah, the plot thickens. By the way, read "Dimensions of You," another Kahlan Nightwing story. Bulma is a Saiyan and Vegeta is a human assassin and Frieza has Bulma's brother and wants her, too. . . 


	16. 16

The Deception--Chapter 16  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
The Saiyans and Zarbon stared at Lori. "There is a Saiyan named Wold," Zarbon responded slowly. "Short guy with a mustache. But he's not a friend. He's not part of our faction."  
  
"Then we've been compromised. Someone who called himself your friend--who is not, in fact, Wold as he claimed--visited us in the science lab and said he'd heard we brought down the Ginyu Force."  
  
"Sekot," Vegeta snarled. "Was he thin and tall, with shoulder length wavy, black hair?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We're in trouble," Zarbon said.  
  
________ ________  
  
When Lori, Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Zarbon entered Bulma's lab, she was gone. Vegeta pulled up the latest conversations in Frieza's throne room, and there it was.  
  
"So my dear," the tyrant said, "I hear you belong to Vegeta."  
  
"I don't belong to anybody but myself!" she shot back.  
  
"Tsk tsk. What an attitude. At the very least, you belong to me." They could hear his smile.  
  
"You. . ." she wisely trailed into silence.  
  
"I believe you've been living in the Science Quarter. That's much too harsh and sterile an environment for someone as lovely as you. I think I should move you to better quarters."  
  
"Where?" she demanded.  
  
"Where I can keep an eye on you," Frieza purred.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Vegeta would be a corrupting influence on you, my dear. I think it's for the best if you didn't see him again. And because. . . I don't trust that mangy little monkey. You're my ace in the hole. I have something now that's his. If you suffer, he suffers. And I want him to suffer. Understand?"  
  
"Yes. But I think you're making a mistake, Frieza. Despite everything, Vegeta and I are loyal to you."  
  
Frieza simply laughed. "Take her away."  
  
The recording ended. They all looked at Vegeta. His face was completely and totally blank.  
  
Zarbon swallowed. "I'll go find her right now, Vegeta." He looked at the other two and departed hastily.  
  
"I'll--I'll make sure she didn't leave anything incriminating accessible," Lori said, scurrying around the room.  
  
"Why don't we go back to my room and wait for Zarbon." Kakkarot smiled nervously, pulling on Vegeta's arm. Vegeta allowed himself to be pulled.  
  
Kakkarot's heart was thumping and his mind was racing. If anything happened to the Woman, he didn't know what his brother would do. This was bad, this was very bad. And Vegeta was all closed up and quiet, completely still.  
  
Vegeta was trying to reach Bulma with his mind. He couldn't do it. It must be because she was--tangerine, what planet was she from, anyway? He'd never asked; she'd clearly never wanted to talk about it.  
  
He didn't stop trying, though, until they reached Kakkarot's room. Then he slumped down onto the bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
Kakkarot sat next to him. "Vegeta. . . it'll be OK. He hasn't had enough time to do anything to her. We'll rescue her. It'll be OK."  
  
Vegeta raised his head and looked at him with dull eyes. His hands were clenched in his lap so hard his nails had drawn blood. "I'm not sure we should."  
  
That wasn't what Kakkarot had been expecting. "What?"  
  
"If he just puts her in a cell, we can put a guard on her, around the clock. That way if he tries to hurt her, we can pull her out. But hopefully he'll just ignore her, happy because she's locked up. If we rescue her, he'll scour the ship for her and not stop until he kills her. But if he thinks he already has her, she'll be safe."  
  
Kakkarot's eyes went wide as he thought this through.  
  
"It all comes down to how he 'intends to make her suffer.' If he. . . if he tries. . ." Vegeta couldn't finish.  
  
"Then we'll send her away. To the Queen, maybe."  
  
"In one of his own ships. He'd trace her."  
  
"We'll think of something, brother. Or *she* will. She's the genius. I bet she can make herself untraceable."  
  
Vegeta looked a little bit brighter at that thought.  
  
"We have to go Super Saiyan," Kakkarot whispered.  
  
Vegeta stood up and paced, his tail whipping back and forth.  
  
"You really do love her," Kakkarot mused. "I honestly wasn't 100 percent sure."  
  
Vegeta stopped dead and looked at him. "Kakkarot. . ."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"There's. . . there are a lot of things I can't say. Kakkarot. . ."  
  
Kakkarot stood, went over, and put one arm around him. "Big brother," he said fondly, gently. "It's all right. *I* know. I love you."  
  
Vegeta's whole body tensed up. Kakkarot felt it. "When we were little, did I follow you around everywhere? I bet I did. I'd still do anything for you, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta pulled away, breathing unsteady, pain lancing agonizingly through his heart. "Kakkarot--I. . . there's something I--I should tell you. . ."  
  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Kakkarot frowned, frustrated by the timing, but went to answer it. Vegeta stared at his back, actually dizzy with so many conflicting emotions. His very blood was a razor blade, slicing the insides of his body, riding through his veins, bones scraped bleeding and hollow. 'He loves me! But only because he thinks I'm his brother! I have to tell him. Everything. It's not--it's not fair to him. Just thinking about doing it makes me want to throw up. But I want him to--I want. . . I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing!'  
  
Kakkarot opened the door. "Zarbon! What did you find?"  
  
Vegeta pushed Kakkarot to the back of his mind. Bulma first, now.  
  
"He's got her in a secured room, not a cell. She's comfortable enough. The door's locked, she's alone, but for one guard outside. Interestingly enough- -it's Colyte. One of the ones we thought we'd audition."  
  
Vegeta sat down so rapidly he almost missed the chair.  
  
"Has he done anything to her?" Kakkarot whispered.  
  
"She's fine so far," Zarbon reported. "He hasn't touched her. I think he wants to gloat to Vegeta first."  
  
"All right," Vegeta said softly. "This is the plan. . ."  
  
___________ __________  
  
It was only a few minutes later when a low-level henchman came to tell Vegeta that Frieza demanded his presence.  
  
He went. Sweat trickled down his back, but his spine was straight and his head was high. 'Just try me, Frieza. Maybe I can't out-fight you yet, but I can still out-act you.'  
  
Zarbon followed him, and Kakkarot was running to the room where he could eavesdrop. Sekot was standing just outside the doors of the throne room and it took all of Vegeta's will not to attack him, especially when he smirked. Zarbon "accidentally" swung the door open too hard, slamming it against Sekot's nose. His pained yelps faded as the door closed.  
  
Zarbon moved around to stand beside Frieza. Vegeta faced him.  
  
Frieza was positively glowing. It had been a great day for him all around.  
  
"So, Vegeta. The thorn in my side. How are you, my monkey?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Frieza examined his fingernails. "Surely better than fine? Word is, you have a lover."  
  
"Oh no, my lord. I would never take a lover before marriage."  
  
Frieza stared at him, mouth open, then he frowned. "Do you deny having a girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, there's a girl I make out with sometimes," Vegeta admitted. "We've never gone any further."  
  
Zarbon was making choking noises.  
  
Frieza laughed. "What should I have expected from a monkey? Can't even satisfy a woman. . ."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Oh, she's plenty satisfied. She's a *nice* girl, after all. For a peasant. And an alien."  
  
"She's probably getting it on the side," Zarbon sneered, eyes twinkling.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, still smiling. "Could be. She's there when I call. That's all that matters. I'm not the jealous type. We're hardly a serious item."  
  
"I think you're lying," Frieza hissed.  
  
Vegeta shrugged again. "I've lived under you seven years, sir. Now how many times have you seen me form attachments?"  
  
"Just your brother," Frieza answered slowly, thinking. "And now this girl."  
  
"Well, my brother is my *brother*. And a girl is just a girl. I've had a number of girls. Discreetly. Fun for awhile. Then they get boring. I'd never truly invest myself in any one girl. Especially a non-Saiyan one."  
  
Frieza was frowning.  
  
"I've learned to be distant," Vegeta smirked bitterly, "since I've been here."  
  
They locked eyes.  
  
"She's still your woman. You'd feel *some* sadness if anything happened to her," Frieza insisted.  
  
"Oh, some. But I'd get over it." He wore the perfect air of indifference.  
  
Frieza stood up, suddenly furious. "Get out."  
  
Vegeta hesitated the briefest of instants. 'He's bought it. Has he bought it?' Then he left.  
  
"Do you think he meant it, Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon pretended to think. "Yeah. He's an ice-hearted imbecile. I'd keep the girl locked up, but I'd leave her alone for now. Isn't she one of your top scientists? Give her computer back to her and let her be, but she'll be there, just in case."  
  
"Good. See to it. But Zarbon. . ."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Go introduce yourself to her. I think she'd be interested in knowing what Vegeta thinks of her."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And don't leave her completely untouched. We want her to understand her situation here."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"And I want an excuse to beat Vegeta up again. Help me think of something."  
  
"Um. . . my mind's a blank, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh well, just tell him I want to spar with him in half an hour."  
  
"I--I will."  
  
"Now go."  
  
____________ _________  
  
Vegeta looked for Sekot, but he had made himself scarce. Probably just as well, for now. He had to wait for Zarbon to be done with Frieza, so he could go to Colyte and set things up. And Kakkarot should be coming. He waited.  
  
Zarbon came out of the throne room. "Well?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"*I* am to go 'explain the situation to her,'" Zarbon announced with a smile. "If only he knew! But it's all set up. She'll stay there, but he's not going to hurt her. She's even getting her computer back."  
  
"You're smooth."  
  
"So are you! I could have sworn you meant every word."  
  
"And Colyte? You remember what to tell him?"  
  
"Yes. . . one thing." He stopped smiling. "Frieza wants to 'spar' with you in half an hour."  
  
Vegeta's expressionless face never twitched. He just shrugged yet again.  
  
Kakkarot slipped into their hiding place. "I heard."  
  
"I'm off to talk to Bulma and her guard," said Zarbon.  
  
Kakkarot looked at Vegeta after Zarbon left. "So, I guess we'll hold those auditions tomorrow instead."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I don't want Frieza to beat you up again."  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
Kakkarot cursed in Saiyago. Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you even knew those words."  
  
"I don't want him to beat you up, Vegeta."  
  
"Well, neither do I. But he's going to. There's no need for you to grieve for me."  
  
Kakkarot frowned. Why did Vegeta emphasize that last sentence? He shook his head.  
  
Vegeta dropped his gaze. "Just come get me when he's done."  
  
_________ __________  
  
He was creepy-looking, Zarbon had to admit as he surveyed the guard outside Bulma's door. He had a segmented body, like a bug, but claws and paws and blue-grey fur. And a wolf's tail and head, with a muzzle full of sharp teeth.  
  
"Hello, Colyte," Zarbon greeted him.  
  
Colyte curled his lip. He'd never liked Frieza's henchman.  
  
"How loyal are you to Frieza, Colyte?"  
  
Now he had his attention. He was afraid he was about to be executed. "Oh, very, Zarbon, sir."  
  
Zarbon smirked. "Good. I feel the same way. That girl you're guarding. I don't want anybody touching her. Not Dodoria, not Sekot, not Frieza himself. Nobody goes in her room but me, Vegeta, Kakkarot, or my girlfriend Lori. Understand?"  
  
Eyes narrowed, Colyte nodded.  
  
"Good. Because someday the tyrant will be brought down, Colyte," he said, quoting Colyte's words back at him.  
  
"I. . . what?"  
  
"Some of us are making sure that day comes pretty quick," Zarbon whispered. "That girl in there is one. Keep her safe. If anyone orders anything to be done against her, let me know immediately. If anyone tries to hurt her, stop them."  
  
"Like I would trust you! In league against Frieza! Impossible!"  
  
Zarbon shrugged and pointed at the door. "Ask her. You know she's locked up because she's Vegeta's woman, right? You know Vegeta hates Frieza. You know he wants him brought down. Well, he convinced me he could win, so--I switched sides against that ugly, sadistic lizard. Come on, Colyte. Join us. Ask her."  
  
Colyte looked at him long and hard. Then he unlocked and opened the door. Bulma stood up and stared at them.  
  
"Hey, Lady," Zarbon smiled at her. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better." Bulma crossed her arms, wondering what was going on now.  
  
"Well, Vegeta doesn't dare come, but he sent me to tell you the plan. After Frieza called him in to say he had you, Vegeta disavowed all affection for you, but I talked Frieza into keeping you here and letting you get back to work. I'll be bringing your computers over pretty soon. I hope this place is comfortable."  
  
"Good enough. But why is he keeping me?"  
  
"Because if he thinks he has you, he'll leave you alone. But if you escape, he won't rest until he's got you back, and then he'll have to make an example of you. But be thinking up a way to make one of Frieza's ships untraceable, in case we have to run."  
  
Bulma pointed at Colyte. "And is he an ally?"  
  
Colyte was standing there with his mouth hanging open. "It's really true? You're really all trying to take down Frieza?"  
  
Bulma glanced at Zarbon. "Um, yes."  
  
Colyte grinned, beaming, then grabbed Zarbon's hand and shook it. "This is great! Of course I'll help! I'm here to guard you, miss! I'll keep you safe 24 hours a day, because my race doesn't need to sleep. This is so great!" Then he ran over and hugged Bulma.  
  
Bulma patted him on the back. "Well. I'm glad you could join us. Colyte, right? Good. OK, Zarbon get my computer right away! I'm in the middle of something important! And get my tools and stuff. Then give the one computer program to Lori, so she can listen in to the throne room, and I'll bug my room, so she can listen here, just in case. . . and an untraceable ship. . . I've got work to do!"  
  
Zarbon grinned. "All right. I'll go back and tell Frieza I roughed you up some and you're in tears because I said Vegeta doesn't love you. How's that?"  
  
"Good, good. Hurry up."  
  
_________ __________  
  
Vegeta slammed into the far wall. He pushed himself back up as Frieza stalked toward him, taking his time. That was how little of a threat Frieza considered him to be.  
  
Vegeta wanted to power up as high as he could go and blow the roof off the place. Instead he smirked, an "I know something you don't know" kind of a smirk. 'Let him underestimate me,' he thought. 'So when I go Super Saiyan, he won't have any clue what's about to hit him.'  
  
He was still smirking when Frieza broke his nose. "Wipe that insufferable smile off your face," Frieza hissed.  
  
"But I'm just so happy to spar with you," Vegeta said. Frieza growled.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" he screamed, and his ki blast almost killed the Saiyan Prince right there.  
  
_________ ___________  
  
A huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! But, um. . . I still don't have 100 yet. Hint, hint: Review! (No pressure) 


	17. 17

The Deception--Ch. 17  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Kakkarot paced in front of the rejuv tank. He was having a very hard time suppressing his ki. Every time he looked over at Vegeta and thought about the way Frieza had hurt him. . .  
  
He drew in another deep breath. Traigo and Kwil watched him from where they sat, worried expressions on their faces. Kakkarot stopped abruptly in front of them. "He almost killed my brother," he said in the most dangerous voice they'd ever heard him use. "My brother almost *died*."  
  
Nappa and Valkan hurried in and sat down beside the other two Saiyans. Kakkarot continued to stare at them all, an eerie glint in his eye.  
  
"The tank's draining," Traigo pointed out with a sense of relief.  
  
Kakkarot spun around and walked over to it. He peered though the glass at Vegeta, praying he was really all right now. The door automatically opened.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked around, his head still fuzzy and disoriented. He looked at Kakkarot. "How long?"  
  
"Twelve hours. He did quite a job on you."  
  
Vegeta grunted and stepped out of the tank. The floor slanted upwards on him and he stumbled. Kakkarot reached out and steadied him. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'll be OK."  
  
"The try-outs are set for just after breakfast," Valkan told him as he sat down next to them, weaker than he'd admit.  
  
Kakkarot studied him closely. Vegeta half-smiled. "You don't need to look so worried, brother. I'm fine."  
  
Kakkarot smiled, deciding it was so. He sat down limply, suddenly feeling weak himself.  
  
"So after the try-outs, I'll kill Sekot."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Vegeta?" Kwil asked.  
  
Vegeta scowled darkly. "He ratted me out. He can't be allowed to get away with it."  
  
"Frieza won't condone it. You know he won't. He'll have you killed for sure."  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Sekot needs to learn not to mess with me!"  
  
"If you do, Frieza may decide you like the Woman after all," Kakkarot cautioned.  
  
That calmed him down.  
  
"I'll have Zarbon whisper some lies in Frieza's ear," Kakkarot continued. "Sekot's after power. Zarbon can make sure he doesn't get any more."  
  
"That's something," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"We all need to watch our backs and be very careful about being overheard," Nappa said. They all nodded.  
  
__________ _________  
  
The auditions for the new elite fighting force were held in a medium size sparring arena with an overhanging spectator balcony. Vegeta's faction, minus Kakkarot, lurked there in the shadows. Kakkarot and Zarbon were down on the floor, talking to their three invited guests.  
  
Natala had been the first one to arrive. She was a tall, big-boned girl-- all muscle, no fat. She had red hair cut in a short bob.  
  
Spona came next. He had golden hair curling all around his face like a mane, and a goatee. He had retractable claws and a lion's tail and eyes, and the preternatural senses of a cat, as well. He was a loud, boisterous fellow who frequently gave in to the urge to sneak up and pounce on people.  
  
Tory was the last. He had short, dark red-brown hair and olive skin. He could pass for a Saiyan, without the tail. He had pale, hazel eyes that seemed to notice everything.  
  
"OK," Zarbon said after a few moments. "Let the try-outs begin. You three are going to spar each other and we'll watch and see how you do." He grinned. "Good luck."  
  
He and Kakkarot went and sat down. The three fighters looked at each other. Natala shrugged. They squared off.  
  
Spona began by lunging toward Tory. Tory dived to the side at the last moment, then materialized behind Natala, who he shoved into Spona's path. The two went down in a tangle of limbs. Tory smiled and floated above the field a few feet, letting the other two fight it out.  
  
Vegeta smirked. That one was smart.  
  
Natala had a lot of aggressive energy. Her arms and legs were a blur as she punched and kicked, carefully avoiding Spona's claws. Spona landed a backswipe of his arm against her head, and she went flying across the floor. He looked around for his other opponent. He spotted Tory above him, and started to go after him.  
  
Tory met his eyes. "I'm not troubling anybody," he thought at Spona. "What you really want to do is go finish off that girl. She's much nastier than me."   
  
Spona frowned, confused. Suddenly it seemed to him that he should go after Natala instead. Tory smiled encouragingly. Spona shook his head in a dazed sort of way, looked over to where Natala was getting to her feet, and attacked her. She let out a battle cry and knocked Spona back with a bolt of ki.  
  
"What do you think?" Kakkarot asked Vegeta.  
  
"They do fight well, don't they?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Stop them. Find out their loyalties."   
  
"What about that one, though?" Kakkarot looked up at Tory. "We haven't seen him fight yet."   
  
"Let Zarbon fight him while you talk to the other two," Vegeta instructed.  
  
Kakkarot turned back to the sparring ground. "OK!" he yelled. "That's enough. Fall back to here."  
  
They came. "Tory, that was very intriguing, but what happens when you actually have to use martial arts?"  
  
"I'd be happy to demonstrate," Tory replied.  
  
"Fine. Zarbon. Go try him out."  
  
Zarbon smiled. "Certainly."  
  
When Kakkarot was alone with Natala and Spona, he looked them both over. "You're both very good. I can see why Frieza recruited you."  
  
They both sneered slightly at Frieza's name. Kakkarot smirked. "You have to stop reacting like that, though. If he ever pays attention to you, he'll catch on."  
  
Spona blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. . . it's pretty obvious you detest Frieza's guts." Kakkarot crossed his arms and regarded them.  
  
They both protested immediately. "I'm completely loyal!" Natala proclaimed loudly. "Why, my uncle was one of Frieza's top men, as you well know!"  
  
"We're not talking about your uncle. We're talking about you," Kakkarot countered.  
  
"I've never done anything against Frieza," Spona snarled.  
  
"That's not what *I* heard. I seem to recall something about you wanting to kill him once. . ."  
  
Spona shot a quick glance at Zarbon, who was busy blocking a scissors-kick from Tory. "I-I wasn't myself that day. . ."  
  
"Hmm." Kakkarot looked up at the ceiling, smiling. Then he looked back at them. "The real question is, are you two as loyal as *I* am?"  
  
Zarbon got an elbow into Tory's stomach. He responded by grabbing Zarbon by the braid and pulling his face into his fist. Zarbon fell back, stars flashing before his eyes.  
  
"Hey Zarbon," Tory said, following closely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't exactly read your minds, you know, but I'm picking up a lot of stuff."  
  
Zarbon wiped sweat off his forehead. "What kinds of stuff?"  
  
"You want to take him down, don't you? You all hate him. You, Kakkarot, and all those Saiyans up in the gallery."  
  
Zarbon smiled. "And you?"  
  
"I want to see him disemboweled. Drawn and quartered. Choking on his own blood."  
  
"That's graphic. And vengeful, too."  
  
Tory smiled back at him briefly, then his eyes turned grim. "He destroyed my planet, you know. There's only about a dozen of us left. I think that's worth a little vengeance."  
  
"You know I was away that day. I heard about it after the fact. He doesn't always tell us what he's up to."  
  
Tory nodded. "I know. So. What are you going to do about him? And us?"  
  
"Let's rejoin the others." They did. Zarbon met Kakkarot's eyes and nodded.  
  
"They all seem to check out, Vegeta."   
  
"Yes. I was listening to your conversations and Zarbon's. OK then. Add Natala and Spona to your fighting squad. We'll keep Tory in reserve as an extra sort of spy. His talents will come in useful around here."   
  
Kakkarot related this to Zarbon and his new recruits. They all nodded, quite pleased with their new allies.  
  
____________ __________  
  
Frieza strode into the ship's cockpit. He spoke to his pilot and chief engineer, an expression on his face that would have made the devil himself shudder and shrink back.  
  
"Fun times ahead, boys. Set a course to Vegeta-sei."  
  
  
  
________________ ___________________  
  
If you noticed that I accidentally called Vegeta a Prince last chapter, that was a mistake. I removed it, thanks to the eagle eye of Evil Neko. Shame on me!! That's what happens when you write 3 stories at once and forget who has a secret identity. 


	18. 18

Chapter 18  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Sekot waited in the armory impatiently. He watched the master armor-smith making the shoulder pieces. Sometimes he wished his life was that simple. When Frieza finally appeared, he was quite startled.  
  
Frieza smiled at him. "And how is my little spy today?"  
  
Sekot bowed. "Fine."  
  
"You led me a bit astray with Vegeta."  
  
"I just report what I hear, my lord."  
  
"And what else have you heard recently?"  
  
Sekot looked discouraged. "Not a lot lately."  
  
Frieza pouted. "Neither has Kakkarot. You two aren't much use."  
  
Sekot didn't like being compared to Kakkarot. "Why do we always meet in the armory, sir?"  
  
Frieza's smile this time was tight and thin. "Because, my dear monkey, the throne room is bugged."  
  
Sekot's eyes widened. "Who. . . ?"  
  
Frieza shook his head. "I don't know yet. It could be leftover from the Ginyu Force. Or I may have a new enemy. I want you to keep your ears open."  
  
"Of course, my lord!"  
  
"I've been hearing things about you. . ."  
  
"What kind of things?" Sekot asked quickly.  
  
"Oh, nothing that can't be overlooked. . . if you serve me well."  
  
Sekot frowned nervously. "But. . ."  
  
"I'll talk to you again later." Frieza smirked and strode away.  
  
'What is Kakkarot saying about me now?' he wondered in panic.  
  
__________ _________  
  
"That's it!" Bulma pressed a button on her computer and a formula displayed on the screen, flashing. She jumped up and ran around the table giddily.  
  
Then she rushed over to her equipment. "It's a good thing they brought me my pharmaceuticals. Here we go. One Super Saiyan pill in the making. . ."  
  
__________ ________  
  
Sekot gathered his most trusted followers: Karock, Rabin, Thenessen, and Ryok. "Frieza's giving me grief again. Kakkarot must be up to something. I expect you to help me discover what's going on now."  
  
"They're too suspicious," Thenessen complained. "They always give me the slip."  
  
"Yeah," Rabin agreed.  
  
"Then work harder!" Sekot slammed his fist on the table. "We've got a lot riding on this. From now on, I expect you to be ever-vigilant! We will have the last laugh!"  
  
"Of course, Sekot," Ryok purred.  
  
"Brown-noser," Rabin whispered to Thenessen with disgust.  
  
__________ __________  
  
When Zarbon reported to the cockpit, as ordered, the first thing he saw was Dodoria, looking exceedingly smug. He frowned and bowed to Frieza, who was looking far too satisfied for comfort, as well.  
  
Frieza turned and pointed out the window. "You will note that we are now orbiting Vegeta-sei."  
  
Zarbon's pulse sped up. This wasn't going to be good, he just knew it. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I have sent a team down to the planet to retrieve our most rebellious Queen."  
  
"The Queen!" Zarbon's eyes widened. "You found her? How?"  
  
Frieza smiled and indicated Dodoria. "My loyal servant hacked into a computer on planet Ponah and discovered the information."  
  
Zarbon looked at Dodoria, who was looking more and more like a cat who had just eaten his owner's tuna dinner, and gotten away with it. "Really. Congratulations, Dodoria. You're smarter than you look."  
  
Frieza laughed, drowning out Dodoria's response.  
  
"Can I join the team, sir?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"No, no, Zarbon. I need you here to keep an eye on the monkeys. We don't want them getting wind of this quite yet."  
  
"How soon til you have her?" He hoped he sounded properly enthusiastic.  
  
"Not long now at all." Frieza smirked.  
  
"I-I guess you wanted to surprise me."  
  
"That was my idea," said Dodoria triumphantly. He felt he had one-upped his fellow lieutenant. With a little bit more luck, maybe he could be promoted above him!  
  
"Go take care of the monkeys now, Zarbon. I'll have you called as soon as the Queen arrives, never fear." Frieza was practically bursting with glee.  
  
Zarbon left them to their celebrating.  
  
_________ ___________  
  
Kakkarot and Vegeta had just finished a very intensive training session and were now standing in the hallway of the Saiyan Quarter, talking to Vegan and Nappa about nothing in particular. That's where Zarbon found them about two and a half minutes after leaving Frieza.  
  
Kakkarot smiled. "Hey, Zarbon."  
  
Zarbon just looked at him. "I need to talk to you and Vegeta. Privately. Now."  
  
Kakkarot stopped smiling. Vegeta's eyebrows rose. "All right. We'll go to my room."  
  
__________ _________  
  
Frieza's landing party on Vegeta-sei had no trouble making their way around the capital city, because a Saiyan went with them. Tory glared at his back.  
  
Tory and two other of Frieza's henchmen were also in the party. Tory kept looking at the others out of the corner of his eye. 'This is bad. This is very bad.'  
  
They followed the directions Dodoria had given them. They proved to be very precise. They found the Queen in her apartment, located above her secret headquarters. She had been eating supper with her chief advisor and lieutenant, a handsome Saiyan named Tain.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Tain shouted, springing up and standing in front of the Queen protectively.  
  
One of the lizard men smirked. "What do you think? We're here for this rebel, in the name of Frieza."  
  
Tain turned pale. "Frieza?"  
  
"I'm afraid the Queen is due to be publicly tortured and then painfully executed as a lesson to all those who fight against Frieza," the other lizard man chuckled.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"How do you think you can stop us?" laughed the Saiyan in their party.  
  
"You--you traitor!" the Queen spoke for the first time, addressing him. "How could you betray your rightful Prince?"  
  
"I haven't, madam," Ryok replied. "You are not the Prince. But you're right. I *want* to betray him. So much so, in fact, that if you tell me his name, I'll let you both go right now."  
  
The Queen laughed. "You honestly think I'd betray my own son?"  
  
"Are you picking up anything, Tory?" Lizard #1 whispered.  
  
"No, her mind is too well shielded," Tory whispered back untruthfully.  
  
"Shall I describe some of the things Frieza will do to you if I take you in?" Ryok grinned. "Thumbscrews and the rack. . . and even more interesting ways of causing pain."  
  
She smiled serenely. "Shall I tell you what you can do with your thumbscrews?"  
  
The lizards started to close in. "Wait," Tain said, his eyes full of anguish. "Wait. What if *I* tell you who he is? Will you promise to leave her alone?"  
  
Everyone halted and stared at him. The Queen grabbed his arm in distress. "Tain! You can't mean it!"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I. . . I'm in love with you, Siane. I can't let them hurt you."  
  
Siane's eyes went wide. "You're what?"  
  
Ryok's grin returned. "Certainly, I promise."  
  
"Tain, don't do it! I believed in your loyalty enough to tell you, in case anything ever happened to me. Don't betray my trust!"  
  
Ryok shoved Tain aside and wrapped his fingers around Siane's neck. Tory tried to reach Tain's mind but it was whirling with too many emotions, almost into madness.  
  
"Vegeta," Tain said. "His name is Vegeta. You have him on your ship right now."  
  
Ryok's mouth fell open. "That can't be! What about his brother?"  
  
Tain frowned. "He has no brother. The Queen had only one child."  
  
Ryok let go Siane and looked at her. "Did the King have a son with another woman?"  
  
Confused and indignant, the Queen answered. "Most certainly not!"  
  
Slowly, Ryok smiled again, very maliciously. "Well. Isn't that interesting."  
  
'This is really, really not good,' Tory thought helplessly.  
  
"OK then. Subdue these two and bring them along."  
  
"No! You promised!" Tain yelled.  
  
"I lied," Ryok smirked.  
  
Tain threw himself at Ryok as the lizards reached for the Queen. She raised her hands.  
  
Things happened very quickly. A ki blast spread outward from the Queen, killing both the lizards instantly. Ryok shoved Tain aside, to Tory. Ryok hit Siane hard on the back of her head. She spun around on suddenly wobbly knees and punched him in the stomach. He blocked her kick to his groin, but missed the foot that stomped down hard on his instep. He howled and swayed a bit as she punched upward, damaging his nose.  
  
Tain was hitting Tory repetitively in the ribs. Tory managed to grab his arms. He was supposed to capture this Saiyan alive, but he suddenly decided that it was too big of a risk. What other secrets might this man reveal? He let go of Tain's arms and hit him with a ki blast, straight through his brain.  
  
Ryok had finally landed another hit to the Queen, knocking her backwards. He sent his own ki wave after her, which she blocked. He launched himself at her as soon as his wave dissipated, catching her offguard. He pinned her arms to her sides. As she struggled to break free, he spun her around and around, then flung her into the wall. She got up unsteadily, in time to see Tain die.  
  
"No!" she cried, distracted. It was just long enough for Ryok to hit her with another ki attack. This time she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Ryok dabbed at his bloody nose. "What an unfeminine wench. Come on, let's get her to the ship. Shame about the other. Did you have to kill him?"  
  
"Shut up," Tory snarled, thoroughly upset over this--and the other things he was picking up from Ryok's mind.  
  
________ _________  
  
"Sit down," Zarbon ordered. He wasn't sure how hard they were going to take this. They sat. "I have some bad news."  
  
Kakkarot and Vegeta looked at each other uneasily. "It's not the Woman, is it?" Vegeta asked, pulse suddenly throbbing in his neck.  
  
"No. Different woman. OK, here it is. Frieza's found the Saiyan Queen."  
  
"Oh, no!" Kakkarot cried, jumping to his feet. "How?"  
  
"Dodoria. We are in orbit around Vegeta-sei right now, and his men are down there, getting her."  
  
"Oh, no," Kakkarot repeated in a more horrified tone of voice. "What should we do, Vegeta? Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's face was dead white. He was staring unseeing at the wall, lips slightly parted, breathing unsteady.  
  
Kakkarot crouched down in front of him and looked Vegeta in the eyes. "Vegeta?" he said gently.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at him, then over his head to Zarbon. "We must be there when she lands. We must rescue her and send her away before Frieza can hurt her."  
  
"Can we?" Zarbon looked skeptical.  
  
"We must. Go. Get started."  
  
Zarbon frowned, then nodded and left.  
  
"Vegeta, are you OK?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot. "You're Saiyan. You'd protect the Queen, no matter what. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Kakkarot's stomach clenched. Vegeta looked so. . . lost. His eyes were all black. "Of course!"  
  
"We need to go to her. But first. . . there's something I *have* to tell you, Kakkarot."  
  
Kakkarot's stomach knotted still further. Vegeta's voice was completely flat and toneless. As if he was trying very hard to lock away all emotions. His face was the same way, but his eyes were bright and burning. Something was very, very wrong here, something besides the Queen.  
  
"Sit," Vegeta ordered. Kakkarot did so, but not beside him as he'd expected. He sat down where he was, on the ground by Vegeta's feet, so he could stare up into his face and study it. Whatever emotion was riding Vegeta was so strong, Kakkarot was sure it would have to burst through pretty soon, and he didn't want to miss what might be the only clue to his brother's feelings.  
  
Vegeta just stared down at him. He had to swallow a few times before he could speak. "Kakkarot. You have the right to know." He ducked his head a bit, having trouble meeting his eyes. "When you first came here. . . you had no memory. But you had the Super Saiyan gene. Frieza was determined to have you. To corrupt you over to his side. And I--I didn't know what you would do. You had no memories, and no loyalties, and no experience with Frieza. I was afraid you'd become his loyal servant."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I didn't know. I couldn't let him use your Super Saiyan gene against us. So I. . . I. . ." His voice broke.  
  
'Whatever he's done,' Kakkarot thought, 'he's still my brother.' But his hands were clammy. "Vegeta, it's OK," he said, trying to reassure the both of them. "We're brothers."  
  
There was a crack in his composure then. "That's just it, Kakkarot. You and I. . ." He drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "You're my best friend. I've never known anyone else like you. I can't help but--admire you. I. . . love you as much as a brother ever could."   
  
Kakkarot's whole face lit with joy, and Vegeta had to look away.  
  
"But I've been lying to you, Kakkarot. To ensure your loyalty against Frieza. But I can't lie to you anymore. So. So here's the truth. . ."   
  
"Vegeta! Kakkarot! Can you hear me?"   
  
They both jumped at this new voice in their minds. Kakkarot wanted to scream in frustration at the intrusion. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"It's Tory! I'm sorry, Frieza sent me as one of the ones to get your Queen. . . well, we have her and we're almost back to the ship. But there's more. Ryok's with me, and he's been a traitor and a spy all along. The game's up. Frieza knows about the bug in the throne room, he knows Vegeta's been leading a bunch of Saiyans against him. And the Queen's closest advisor told us the name of the Prince, and Ryok radioed ahead, so by now, Frieza knows that, too. He knows about *both of you*. Understand, Vegeta? You need to run!"   
  
"Tangerine," Kakkarot breathed.  
  
"I think I'd use a stronger word than that. I have to go, Ryok's coming back." And he was gone.  
  
Kakkarot focused back on Vegeta. He was staring at him. "Vegeta?"  
  
"You and I," he said in a thin voice, barely louder than a whisper. "We're not. . . we're not. . ."   
  
The door burst open and Frieza himself was standing there, smiling, smiling, two soldiers at his back.  
  
"So, my most hated monkey turns out to be the Prince-ling. Right under my nose all along. You'll pay for that."  
  
They didn't even have time to power up. Frieza raised both hands and shot a ki beam from each. Both Saiyans were struck unconscious. The two soldiers moved forward to pick them up.  
  
_________ _________  
  
Hooray, hooray! 110 reviews! Thank you, thank you, I love you all! Ahem. (Composes herself.) But don't stop now! Seriously, I've finally got to the climatic plot stuff, and it's hard to write. So let me know what you think. 


	19. 19

The Deception--Chapter 19  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Zarbon knew there was something wrong when the ship landed and no one came to greet it but Dodoria. No Vegeta, no Kakkarot, nobody. And no Frieza, either.  
  
Ryok walked out, carrying the bound Queen, who was still unconscious. Tory followed behind. He exchanged a look with Zarbon.  
  
"Give me the monkey," Dodoria commanded. "Then Frieza wants to see Ryok in a few minutes. Wait for him in the small audience chamber."  
  
Ryok frowned but handed her over.  
  
Dodoria grinned at the prone woman. "Let's put you somewhere safe, hey?" He laughed.  
  
"I think I'll just go with you," Zarbon said, staring with narrowed eyes. He and Tory both followed as he headed towards the cells.  
  
Ryok went to the audience chamber. He sat down to wait impatiently. The door opened almost at once, but it wasn't Frieza. It was Sekot.  
  
"Just what are you up to?" he hissed almost before the door closed behind him.  
  
Ryok looked up at him insolently. "What? You think you're the only one Frieza comes to? He holds me in higher regard than you. I bring results. I actually overheard important information. I've been eavesdropping on Vegeta and his gang. They've been working to overthrow Frieza. As if they could. Frieza's going to reward me richly for my help."  
  
Sekot could only stare. Had it been Ryok spreading lies about him this whole time, not Kakkarot? His own subordinate working against him!  
  
"*I'm* the one Frieza sent to Vegeta-sei. Did you even know we're orbiting it right now?" Ryok gloated. "I just captured the Queen!"  
  
"That *was* the Queen! How could you?"  
  
Ryok snorted. "You're no patriot. You're just jealous. I bet you're dying to know who the Prince is, aren't you? He's being arrested right now."  
  
"W-who?"  
  
Ryok grinned. "Vegeta! Your rii-vaal!"  
  
Sekot could hardly believe it. "And--Frieza's gonna kill them both?"  
  
"Of course. Maybe he'll put me on the throne. What do you think?"  
  
"Not likely."  
  
Ryok took his feet from off the table with a thump and leaned forward. "Well, it won't be you. But here's a little salve for your wounded pride. Vegeta *is* in love with that scientist. I overheard that, too. So you were right, after all."  
  
Sekot wanted out of that room. "Good." He turned to go.  
  
"Frieza's going to execute her, too," Ryok called after him. "That'll probably be his next move. He still has her locked up, you know. Enjoy your little crumb, Sekot. I can afford to be generous."  
  
The door banged shut behind him, hard.  
  
__________ __________  
  
When Kakkarot woke, he was lying on the table in the small audience chamber. Ryok had just finished debriefing Frieza, and was about to leave. Kakkarot groaned and sat up.  
  
Frieza chuckled. "Ah, you're awake. You understand I thought I should just-- make sure of you."  
  
Kakkarot's mind was working immediately. "You didn't have to. I'm loyal, sir."  
  
"Well, but your brother and all. You didn't know he was the Prince, did you?"  
  
Kakkarot frowned, genuinely confused. "But--how could he be?"  
  
Frieza regarded him. "No, you didn't know," he realized, pleased. "He's been lying to you all along."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ryok asked the Queen herself. She only had one child, as did the King. That would be the Prince. Who is Vegeta. You two aren't brothers."  
  
The world seemed to tilt. Frieza had to be lying. That couldn't be what Vegeta was going to tell him.  
  
"I think he's in shock," Ryok observed to Frieza.  
  
"You're dismissed, Ryok." Ryok hesitated, sent one jealous, hate-filled glare at Kakkarot, and left.  
  
Kakkarot missed the whole exchange. He tried to reach Vegeta's mind, but couldn't. "Did you kill him?" he asked in a panic.  
  
"No, not yet. I'll want a well-attended, public execution. But I *will* kill him. And the Queen. What do you think of that?"  
  
So he was just still unconscious, then. "How--how could he not be my brother?"  
  
"Take some time to adjust." Frieza smiled at him, watching in delighted fascination.  
  
Kakkarot blanked out again. It couldn't be true! But. . .  
  
. . . "There's something I should tell you."  
  
. . . "You and I. . . we're not. . ."  
  
. . . "There's no need for you to grieve for me."  
  
'It couldn't be true! Could it?'  
  
Kakkarot felt strangely hollow. 'Was I just a tool? What's a lie and what's not? Am I brother? Am I loved?'  
  
He looked at Frieza then. Frieza met his eyes and smiled. "Has it sunk in yet?" Frieza asked with fake politeness.  
  
"Yes," Kakkarot said numbly. "Yes."  
  
"So then. Who are you loyal to?"  
  
'Saiyan pride. I can be a good double-agent.' He bowed, a full bow this time. "You, my lord. Always you. If that--Prince," and he spit the word out with great distaste, "isn't really my brother, then the last. . . twinge of conscience I had is removed. And I'm certainly not going to trouble myself about saving someone's who's lied to me! So, my lord, I'm entirely and completely at your service."  
  
Frieza preened, seeming honestly flattered. "Good! I was hoping you'd feel that way. You're really not a bad servant, when all's said and done. So. I'm not really worried about the monkeys who were taking Vegeta's orders. They'll fall back in line when they realize Vegeta is gone. But why don't you sort of intermingle amongst them--among all the monkeys--and make sure they don't get stirred up over this. Ryok will be doing the same thing."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
_________ _________  
  
Sekot hurried down the corridor, thinking hard. He was being forced to look at himself, and he didn't like to. He stopped just before a certain door. It was guarded. He and the guard stared at one another.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Colyte.  
  
"I need to talk to Bulma."  
  
"I don't think so. You *are* Sekot, ne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you're the one who got her into this in the first place." He bared his fangs.  
  
"Exactly. I feel responsible. I need to warn her!" Sekot exclaimed, tugging nervously at the armor he'd put on.  
  
"You lie." Colyte placed himself in front of the door, and loomed.  
  
"Look, any minute now, soldiers are going to come to kill her. Or worse, take her to be killed in front of Vegeta. He's been arrested."  
  
"Arrested? Why?"  
  
"He's the Prince! They have the Queen!"  
  
For a moment, Colyte stared at him. Then, without turning, he slid sideways and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma called from inside.  
  
"There's a Saiyan named Sekot out here. He says Vegeta's been arrested. Along with their Queen."  
  
There was barely a pause. "Let me see him."  
  
Colyte opened the door. Bulma and Sekot stared at one another. Bulma was frowning, arms crossed. Sekot looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve to come to me," Bulma broke the silence. "What's your story?"  
  
"I just learned that Vegeta is the Saiyan Prince."  
  
Bulma kept the surprise from her face by an effort of great will. A lot of things made sense if that were true. "And?"  
  
"That changes everything. He's not a rival anymore. He's my lord." Sekot ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I hated him. That's why I told Frieza about you. I still despise Kakkarot. I'm not above putting another Saiyan down to get ahead. But to harm *all* Saiyans, all of Vegeta-sei, by letting Frieza kill the Prince? I'm still a Royalist at heart, I guess. I realized I can't do it. So I'm telling you. Frieza's arrested him. And his mother the Queen. They're both in Frieza's cells. And his next move will be against you. He's decided Vegeta really does love you. As such, you're a possible way that the Prince could be harmed. Also possibly the future Queen of Vegeta-sei. I am honor bound to help you. Especially since I put you here."  
  
"I think he's in earnest, Miss Bulma," Colyte said in surprise.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Then we must get you to a place of safety."  
  
"Yes. Let me grab a couple things." Bulma spun around and hurried to her computer. She deleted anything Frieza could use. She picked up a roll of paper, a few tools, and a small bottle, and shoved them into pockets in her work jacket. Then she pulled the jacket on and rushed back to the others. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My Escape Plan A," Bulma replied. "Air ducts."  
  
The three of them jogged down the hallway to a panel at the end wall. Colyte held Bulma up so she could unscrew the panel, which was near the ceiling. Sekot climbed in and pulled Bulma up, with a boost from Colyte, who followed. They crawled through the dark, dusty shaft.  
  
"Now what?" Sekot whispered.  
  
"Do you know where Vegeta is being held?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the Queen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma thought. "OK. Lead us to the Queen's cell."  
  
"I can't find it from inside here," he protested.  
  
Bulma pulled out a penlight and the paper she'd brought. It was a map of Frieza's ship. "Now can you?" Sekot grinned. "Just follow me."  
  
They crawled along for what seemed to Bulma like miles. Finally they stopped. "We're here. It's just a few yards down this hall."  
  
"How many guards?"  
  
"Two, I think."  
  
"OK. You and Colyte take them out. We're going to rescue the Queen."  
  
Bulma unscrewed the panel in the wall and slowly, quietly pulled it inwards. She peered down the hall. Sure enough, the door of a cell was only a few yards away. And it was guarded by two. . .  
  
Bulma smiled. "Colyte. The guard on the left. Is her name Natala?"  
  
Coltye looked and nodded.  
  
"She's with us. Kill the other one. Then let me talk to her."  
  
The two men slipped out of the vent and charged down the hall. Colyte pounced on the startled second guard and ripped her throat out as Sekot hollered, "We're with Prince Vegeta! Don't fight!"  
  
Natala didn't attack, but she didn't move from the door, either. "Prove it."  
  
Bulma stuck her head out of the air duct. "Hi! I'm Vegeta's girlfriend. We're here to take the Queen into hiding. Do you still have a crush on Nappa?"  
  
Natala blushed.  
  
Sekot stared at her. "Nappa?"  
  
"None of your business," she snapped. "Go help her down."  
  
"How did you get assigned to guard here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Dodoria wanted two women. Tory recommended me."  
  
Bulma reached the door. She quickly brushed back her hair, feeling quite nervous. This was Vegeta's mother. She hoped she'd make a good first impression.  
  
Natala opened the door. Siane stared from the large warrior woman, to the dead guard, to the wolf-like creature washing his muzzle, to the slightly shady-looking Saiyan, to. . . a beautiful blue-haired, blue-eyed female, smiling at her with an anxious, trusting air.  
  
"Hello, ma'am," she said. "I'm a friend of your son's. We thought it wasn't a good idea to leave you in that cell."  
  
Siane appraised her thoughtfully. "A good friend?"  
  
"Yes. We're all loyal to your son. He has been leading us against Frieza."  
  
The Queen smiled proudly. "Then let's go."  
  
"One thing first." Bulma turned to Natala. "You should hide with us. When Frieza finds the Queen gone, he'll blame you."  
  
Natala shook her head. "I'm a warrior. I do not hide. I will find Kakkarot and report to him what we've done."  
  
"Can you rescue Vegeta?"  
  
"We'll try!"  
  
"Good. Tell them to try deception first. See if Zarbon can let him out quietly, like we did here. We'll be hiding in the air vent above the hangar bay. Tell Kakkarot to come see me after Zarbon has made his attempt. All right?"  
  
Natala saluted. "Very good!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Go." Natala went. Bulma turned to see the Queen watching her even more thoughtfully. "*Very* close friends?"  
  
Bulma blushed.  
  
"Come on," Colyte urged. They all went back into the air vent, Siane thinking, 'Hmm, she has potential. I wonder how serious about her my son is.'  
  
_________ _________  
  
When they were safely settled where Bulma indicated, Sekot nodded to Bulma and Siane with respect. "I'm going back out, as well. Frieza doesn't know about my part in any of this. I need to keep an eye on Ryok."  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Natala found Kakkarot, Spona, and the other Saiyans in their usual training room, plotting and waiting for Zarbon. Natala made her report. Everyone seemed overjoyed except Kakkarot, who was oddly apathetic to everything.  
  
Zarbon came in eventually. "Everything's in an uproar," he told them excitedly. "The Queen's missing and Frieza's going crazy looking for her. He's got all the ships grounded. Is it your doing?"  
  
Once again, Natala explained. Zarbon whooped and hugged her. "OK," he said. "I'll see if I can sneak him out. Who's coming?"  
  
"Better be Spona. He's the only one who's not Saiyan and not under suspicion."  
  
_________ _________  
  
Zarbon and Spona cautiously approached Vegeta's cell. There were five men guarding it. "Hmm. Shall we try to smooth-talk our way in first?"  
  
They walked casually over. "Hello, men. How's the prisoner doing?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"He's still unconscious," said the human-looking guard. "Guess Lord Frieza hit him pretty hard."  
  
"What a loser." Zarbon rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," laughed the guard who looked like a blob of green fur with eyes. "Stupid Saiyans."  
  
"Can I get a look at him?" Spona asked. "I've never seen him up close."  
  
The first guard shook his head. "Door can't be opened for any reason. Frieza's orders."  
  
"Well, it just so happens. . ." Zarbon began.  
  
But Spona cut him off, spinning around and bowing. "Good evening, Lord Frieza!"  
  
Zarbon stifled a groan and turned around. Frieza stood there, scowling. "Why aren't you two looking for the monkey Queen?"  
  
"We just wanted to make sure Vegeta was still locked up, sir," Zarbon answered quickly.  
  
"Commendable of you, I'm sure. But not to worry. I have this cell on surveillance, directly linked to my throne room, which I've finally de- bugged. So get to searching!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The two bowed again and hurried off. Frieza continued on his way to his throne room.  
  
________ ________  
  
A/N: Feel free to come join me to talk about DBZ, writing, or whatever at groups.yahoo.com/group/Distortion_dbz 


	20. The TruthCh 20

The Deception  
  
Chapter 20--The Truth  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Kakkarot looked warily around the hangar bay. A number of Frieza's henchmen were guarding the ships, but he was in a dark, out-of-the-way corner, unobserved. He knocked on the panel to the air duct. "Woman! It's Kakkarot!"  
  
The panel was removed. Colyte's face appeared. "Ah, it is you." He disappeared. The next face that popped out belonged to a lovely, regal Saiyan woman.  
  
"My Queen!" He sketched a bow.  
  
"Kakkarot," the Queen smiled. "I've heard so much about you. Did Zarbon free my son?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, your majesty. But we'll get him out." His eyes scanned her now anxious and disappointed face. She looked like him. "You're Vegeta's mother."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "Yes."  
  
"And you and the King only had one child."  
  
"You're the second person to ask me that," Siane frowned. "Yes, just one."  
  
Kakkarot closed his eyes. *It was true*. He hadn't really believed Frieza. But the Queen should know. It was true. His last hope was gone. Vegeta wasn't his brother. He'd trusted him. He'd loved him. He'd have done anything Vegeta asked. And it was all a lie. He was played for a fool.  
  
And now he didn't even know who he was. Was Kakkarot really his name? He had no family. And the person he'd thought he'd belonged to had been lying to him all along. To use his gene. And when he'd said he cared about him, that was probably a lie, too. Vegeta had just wanted to keep using him when he knew the game was almost up.  
  
Grief and misery flooded through his whole body. The tips of his fingers were numb; he felt sick and dizzy. He opened his eyes.  
  
The Saiyan lady was gone. Instead he was being stared at by a pretty, concerned-looking. . . Earthling. They recognized each other at the same moment.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Bulma. . ."  
  
"How--what. . ."  
  
He remembered. Earth. Bulma. The man who'd raised him, that he'd called grandpa. His friends, Krillin and Yamcha. The old man he'd been training with, Master Roshi. And the daughter of one of Roshi's friends, who he'd met just 8 months ago, and fallen instantly in love with--though he hadn't yet told her. Chi-Chi. . .  
  
His mind was chaos. Emotions churned through him so strongly he thought he'd choke on them. He shook his head, trying to retain some rationality.  
  
Then he realized. . . "It's gone, isn't it?" he blurted. "Earth."  
  
Bulma's face hardened. "Frieza destroyed it. Just after he captured me. But I didn't know he had you."  
  
"Frieza captured me, too. I'm a Saiyan, Bulma."  
  
Bulma's surprise quickly faded. "That explains the tail you used to have. That explains a lot of things."  
  
"Frieza set me to live with them. I've been going by Kakkarot. I had amnesia for a long time. But that's not important now." Kakkarot couldn't bring himself to tell her the whole story. Not now. And would he tell her the Saiyan she liked was nothing but a backstabbing, hypocritical deceiver? Not now. But he didn't want to see them stay together. Bulma was his friend; she deserved better.  
  
'Vegeta. . . how could you do that to me, Vegeta?'  
  
No. Push it away. Right now, there was only one thing left to think about, to do. "We have to take down Frieza," he said.  
  
For that would be his overriding task, his one, all-consuming goal. He *would* kill Frieza. Get revenge for Earth. Save the Queen and his friends. Kill Frieza.  
  
"Yes. Take this." Bulma handed him a small bottle.  
  
He frowned, trying to get himself under control. "What is it?" He opened it. Inside were two brown pills.  
  
"One for you, one for Vegeta," Bulma explained. "They should help you break through the barrier and reach Super Saiyan."  
  
Despite everything, Kakkarot felt the stirrings of excitement. "Do I take it now?"  
  
"Go ahead." Kakkarot swallowed it dry. "You'll still have to push at the barrier," Bulma told him. "You may still need a catalyst. I don't know. But I think these pills may make the difference. Can you get the other to Vegeta?"  
  
"He's still in his cell. Frieza's watching it."  
  
Bulma bit her lip. "Well, take it. If anyone can do it, you can." Kakkarot looked at the floor. Bulma frowned. "Goku. Kakkarot. Promise me you'll do everything you can to save him."  
  
Kakkarot met her eyes again. "I promise." He hid the bottle away. "You two-- can you get off the ship?"  
  
Bulma indicated the guards. "Not now."  
  
"Then stay in hiding. Vanyar is trying to rally the other Saiyans into our alliance. There are 30 of us, you know. I think most of them are Royalists."  
  
"Good luck," Bulma said as she replaced the panel.  
  
________ _________  
  
Kakkarot stood on a chair in one of the larger training rooms. Watching him were 26 Saiyans, Natala and Spona. Spona had rejoined them, but Zarbon had had to go pretend to look for the Queen, and Bulma, whose disappearance had been discovered, as well.  
  
"All right. We have to rescue the Prince and kill Frieza. That sadistic, planet-destroying murderer has to die. Are you all with me?"  
  
They cheered. Then Capran asked hesitantly, "Are you and the Prince brothers or not?"  
  
Kakkarot stared at him. "Um. No. That was just a story to throw off Frieza. Sorry if we led you on."  
  
They shrugged. No big deal. "It was for the greater good." Capran waved it away.  
  
Kakkarot could hear Vegeta saying, "Sometimes, when you don't have any choice, you do what you have to do. You may not necessarily be proud of it afterwards. You think it's for the greater good."  
  
Had he been referring to his lie?  
  
"Do you think I'll be forgiven, Kakkarot?"  
  
And he had answered, "You will be."  
  
'But I can't. I can't. I can understand why he did it, why he thought he had to do it that way. I honestly can. But it hurts too much. He deceived me.'  
  
Another question brought him out of his thoughts. "So what's the next step?" Karock called out.  
  
He wished he knew.  
  
________ _________  
  
"Now what are you doing?" Sekot asked abruptly, entering the room Ryok was in.  
  
Ryok looked up at him, not at all startled. "I am sending a message to Frieza," he replied, typing on a computer. He pressed Enter and words flashed. "Message sent. Message has been uploaded. Reply from Lord Frieza. He will take care of Kakkarot at once."  
  
"Take care of him? Why?"  
  
"That Kakkarot," Ryok sneered. "Thinks he's the only one who can plant a bug. Well, I've showed him. Kakkarot's trying to lead all the other Saiyans in an uprising to free the Prince. After he just swore to Frieza that he was loyal! I expect Frieza is pretty angry."  
  
Sekot's aura flared as he filled his fist with ki and ran it straight through Ryok's chest and out the other side. "Yeah," Sekot said. "But I guess I just showed you."  
  
He whirled around as the door opened. Tory stared at Sekot and Ryok's body in shock. He had been spying on the two of them.  
  
"You're with Vegeta, aren't you?" Sekot asked. "We need to warn Kakkarot that Frieza knows he's trying to lead the Saiyans against him." He started to hurry out of the room, but Tory stopped him.  
  
"No. I can do it. Hold on." He cleared his mind and reached for Kakkarot's. "Kakkarot! It's me again. Frieza knows you're disloyal. Ryok bugged your room. He's coming to kill you right now."   
  
Kakkarot thought. "Then I'll go kill him first."   
  
"I'll come!"   
  
"No," Kakkarot insisted. "I'm stronger than anybody here. I'll go alone. If I fail, then the rest of you will get a turn."   
  
"Is that smart? Let us help you. I can't affect Frieza's mind the way I can other people's, but. . ."   
  
"No. But I have another job for you. I've got all these Saiyans here, claiming to be Royalists. Can you sort through them and make sure they're not lying? I've had enough of traitors."   
  
"OK."   
  
__________ ___________  
  
When Kakkarot explained he was going after Frieza and why, there was an uproar. And everyone wanted to come. "No," Kakkarot said again. "Just me. I'll represent the Saiyan race. The rest of you are reserves if I fail."  
  
They finally agreed. But Natala said, "I'm not a Saiyan, so I'll go with you and represent my own race. Frieza wants to kill me anyway."  
  
"I'm going to represent my race, then," Spona put in quickly.  
  
So in the end, Kakkarot and the two aliens raced to confront Frieza in his throne room. Kakkarot couldn't stop himself from wishing Vegeta would be there to help him. 


	21. 21

The Deception--Chapter 21  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
When they burst through the doors of the throne room, they found Frieza with Dodoria, preparing to come to them. He seemed pleased that he would be spared the effort.  
  
"Ah, how convenient. I was just thinking about you. You lied to me. You said you were loyal, and now I find you trying to stir up a rebellion against me." Frieza's smile faded. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's insubordination."  
  
Kakkarot realized then that Frieza was truly furious with him; he felt betrayed. Kakkarot put on his best smirk as he unconsciously tried to adopt the attitude of Vegeta. 'I'm in for it anyway. Maybe if I make him *really* mad, he won't fight as well.' His smirk widened. "You didn't really think that I was ever loyal to you, did you? I've always wanted your death, Frieza. I've been playing you for a fool this whole time."  
  
Frieza's power surged. "What?" As his aura flared around him, Dodoria shrank back and the room seemed to shake.  
  
Now Spona spoke up. "And it's not just Saiyans who hate you either, Frieza. Most of the people on this ship want to see you overthrown."  
  
"That's right," said Natala. "You're nothing but a mongrel who seized a little bit of power. Well, we're taking it back!"  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Oh, we'll see about that."  
  
"Shall I call your guards, sir?" Dodoria asked.  
  
"No, no. I'll see to this personally."  
  
Dodoria kept against the far wall as the fight began. Spona and Natala leaped in first, attacking Frieza from either side. Frieza dodged easily, laughing.  
  
Kakkarot took the time to power up. His power rose and rose until he hit the barrier. He strained against it. He could feel the edges of it wanting to part, but he couldn't break it. In desperation, he thought about Earth, about Chi-Chi. He thought about getting beaten up by Frieza, and being forced to kill people. But even with these thoughts, and Bulma's pill, he still couldn't transform.  
  
It took a moment to sink in. Then, filled with a kind of horror, he looked over at Frieza fighting Natala and Spona. They weren't going to be able to beat him, were they?  
  
  
  
'No, don't think like that. There'll be a way.' With a yell, he threw himself into the battle.  
  
________ ___________  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a cell, gray and bare. He was lying on a hard, cold floor. He sat up, rubbing his head.  
  
The light in the cell was very bright, and hurt his eyes. His head and side ached. To the left and right the walls were transparent, and he could see into other, unoccupied, cells. His own cell was completely empty of anything but himself and some blood on the floor. No, not totally empty. On the far wall by the door, looking down at him and grinning smugly, was engraved yet another picture of Frieza.  
  
He growled and tried to erase it, but the wall was just like the rest of the ship, specially made to be impervious to even strong ki blasts. He didn't even scratch it.  
  
For a moment, he closed his eyes in sick despair. His plan had certainly fallen through. Frieza was going to kill him instead of the other way around. And his mother, as well. . . fear and dread collided in his stomach, making him nauseous. This couldn't be happening.  
  
And. . . he'd never gotten to tell Kakkarot the truth! Did he know by now? Who had told him? Frieza?  
  
Vegeta tried to reach out to Kakkarot with his mind, but it was completely closed off to him. Deliberately. 'He knows then. He hates me.'  
  
Then he sensed two strong power levels fighting, and two lesser ones as well. What was going on?  
  
___________ ___________  
  
The three of them surrounded Frieza on all sides. He was blocking them with total unconcern and very little effort. Kakkarot felt himself growing angrier. Frieza needed to learn to take him seriously.  
  
No playing around now. He wanted Frieza to die. His kicks and punches grew more serious. Frieza raised one eyebrow. For some reason, Kakkarot wasn't proving as easy to beat as he should be. Not that he would ever admit it! Still. He'd get rid of the other two so he could concentrate on the Saiyan. He formed a large energy disk in one hand and threw it at Spona. Spona screamed in agony as it sliced through him, then fell over, dead.  
  
"No!" Kakkarot cried, lunging for Frieza. But Frieza phased out and appeared again in front of Natala. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. She flailed at him with her fists. In his other hand he was forming another large ball of ki.  
  
Kakkarot released a large blast at Frieza, but he jumped to the side. The blast tore through the throne room, destroying furniture, but the ship held.  
  
Frieza tossed Natala in the air, then sent the energy ball after her. Her body disintegrated just before it could hit the floor.  
  
"Frieza, you scum-sucking worm!"  
  
Frieza regarded him with amusement. "You've never been very good at insults, have you?"  
  
Kakkarot's eyes grew completely hard. Only Vegeta was allowed to say that. Only. . . not anymore. Pain filled him, like ice in his blood, like the stabbing, tingling pain when one's body is so cold it aches.  
  
Frieza. This was all Frieza's fault. He charged him. They rained blows on one another, give and take. Kakkarot gasped when Frieza's tail hit him in the chest and he felt something crack. But he responded with a kick to Frieza's face that sent him to the other side of the room.  
  
Frieza massaged his jaw. For a moment, they just stared at one another. Kakkarot heard himself panting for breath, very loud in his own ears. Sweat trickled down his temple past his ear.  
  
Watching him, Frieza suddenly smiled. "It's futile for you to continue this. I haven't even begun to reveal my true power. Frankly, it's wasted on a monkey like you. But the fact remains that I am stronger than you."  
  
Kakkarot had never felt such hatred for anyone in his life. It scared him. He shrank back from it a bit. But. . . Frieza needed to be destroyed.  
  
"You're wrong, Frieza," he replied roughly. "You're going to die."  
  
Frieza just laughed.  
  
Kakkarot gathered all the energy he had and concentrated. "Kame. . . hame. . . ha!" He threw it at Frieza as hard as he could.  
  
It exploded in a brilliant white light. After-images filled his brain. The room was full of smoke. Kakkarot shook his head to clear it as he peered through the smoke. 'Did I kill him?' Surely that had done it.  
  
No. . . wait. . .  
  
Rising out of the smoke was a tall figure, with two large horns on his head. "Frieza. . ." Kakkarot whispered. The figure raised his hand. It was glowing with enormous power. A beam of light shot towards him.  
  
He didn't have time to move or think as he gaped at the form in front of him. The blast struck him and he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
___________ ____________  
  
Kakkarot woke up all at once. He looked around the room wildly, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. The fight came back to him in a rush as he realized he was lying on the floor of a cell. He raised his head. In the cell directly across from, separated by just a transparent wall, was Vegeta, watching him with an unreadable expression.  
  
Vegeta watched Kakkarot awaken, feeling too much, too intensely. He felt as if he would burst any second, and all his emotions would come slipping out, along with his sanity. He didn't know how to deal with this. He tried to think of something to say.  
  
Kakkarot spoke first, standing up. "I tried to kill Frieza. But it didn't work. I can't transform even now. Spona and Natala are dead." His voice was very flat.  
  
"Kakkarot. . ."  
  
He cut him off. "It's my duty to inform you of the most recent events. Bulma and the Queen escaped their cells and are in hiding, though they can't leave the ship."  
  
Vegeta's pulse was throbbing. They escaped? That was. . . that was. . . too wonderful. . .  
  
"Ryok, the traitor who helped capture your mother, is dead. Sekot killed him. Sekot, of all people, has come over to our side. So have the other Saiyans on board. Bulma gave me a pill to give to you that is supposed to help you go Super Saiyan, but I took it, and it didn't work. And I can't give it to you through a wall anyway. And that's all. End of report."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Kakkarot. . . you know the truth, don't you?"  
  
Kakkarot glared at him coldly. "If by that you mean, do I know that you've been lying to me this whole time about my very identity, yes."  
  
Vegeta flinched. "Well, you *are* Kakkarot. You were sent to Earth as a baby to purge it. It's in the official records. Your father was Bardock and you had a brother named Radditz. They both worked for Frieza, but they're dead."  
  
Kakkarot said nothing.  
  
The ache in Vegeta's heart grew to a stabbing pain, as if a knife had been run through it. He seemed to feel it begin to bleed, soft, small drops. It was agony.  
  
"Kakkarot," he said, very softly. His eyes began to fill up. No. He could *not* cry. His lie made him feel shame enough, without being a pathetic emotional weakling, too. He shook his head and asked a different pressing question. "Are you OK? How badly did Frieza beat you up?"  
  
At this, Kakkarot assessed his condition. His body felt as if Frieza had tap danced on it, claws and all. He was bleeding from numerous places and he was sure there was something wrong with his left arm. He probably had a couple broken ribs. His clothing was torn. But he would live. Well, until Frieza ordered him killed.  
  
"I'm well enough." Vegeta let out his breath in relief, but Kakkarot's next words brought back all his fear and desperation. "Frieza has a second form. Even more powerful. I suppose you should know that, too."  
  
Vegeta looked down at the floor. The guilt, regret, and anguish just kept building. Kakkarot wouldn't look him in the eye, as if he wasn't worth noticing. And he knew that it was just and right for Kakkarot to do so. "I know you must hate me."  
  
"Yes. I think I do." The bitterness was thick in his voice.  
  
It was no more than he'd expected, but it hurt, so badly. The knife in his heart twisted, scraping the raw edges of the wound until the blood now flowed in a steady stream. Somehow, he must have had a tiny bit of hope. He hadn't known it was there, but now it was gone, crushed, washed away by the blood.  
  
'No. I will not cry.'  
  
"I know you can't forgive me, but I'm sorry. I need you to know I'm sorry."  
  
Kakkarot just shrugged.  
  
The despair filled Vegeta's soul. He had no hope of prevailing against Frieza now. He would die soon, with Kakkarot hating him. He wondered if Bulma and his mother would be able to get off the ship or if they would be captured. He wondered if Frieza would kill Kakkarot. It was all his fault. He was nothing but a failure. Not a true warrior, not a Prince, not a son, not. . . not a friend.  
  
"I just knew I could never kill Frieza if he had a Super Saiyan beside him," he whispered. "I just wanted to kill Frieza. For my mother and my people. I wanted. . ." The unshed tears overcame his voice. "But it was wrong. Even. . . even for the greater good it was wrong."   
  
"Yes," Kakkarot responded shortly.  
  
Vegeta tried to steady his breathing. There was a tight pressure in his lungs. Perhaps they were filling with the blood, which was surely pouring from his mangled heart in a torrent by now. "I'll never be noble, Kakkarot."   
  
Kakkarot twitched slightly, but had still never looked at him.  
  
'I'm a fool,' Vegeta thought. There was nothing left to say. He hung his head and looked at the floor again. So be it. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, anyway.  
  
When Kakkarot's cell door opened, they both jumped. Vegeta's desperation grew as he saw Frieza standing there.  
  
Frieza smirked in pure delight as he looked at the two of them. "So, my little monkey boys. I thought I'd pass some time by chatting with you. Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"I've had better," Kakkarot replied with bravado.  
  
"Hmm. I think I'd like my discussions to be--a little more private." He entered a password into a hidden panel by the door and the transparent wall in between their cells misted over to look like a normal gray wall. Vegeta was cut off from them.  
  
___________ _____________  
  
Frieza and Kakkarot stared at one another. Kakkarot's heart was thumping so hard he felt it throughout his whole body.  
  
"So, Kakkarot. I've been trying to decide how to kill your worthless Prince. Any suggestions?"  
  
Kakkarot really, really wished he could destroy Frieza. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? You hate him for lying to you, don't you? You should, he did betray you."  
  
Kakkarot tried very hard to keep the pain from showing on his face. But Frieza laughed. "He hurt you, and you hate him. Only natural. So be inventive. How should I kill him? I was thinking I might just beat him to death, which would certainly be fun. But it wouldn't last all that long." Frieza continued to smile brightly. "Well?"  
  
Kakkarot suddenly doubted everything. Frieza. . . talking about Vegeta's death with such glee, imagining tortures with *rapture*. . .  
  
Frieza shook his head. "No ideas? I came up with one. Something really fun, to spice things up. In about--oh, 20 minutes, I'm going to blow up Planet Vegeta-sei while you monkeys watch. Then I'm going to string Vegeta up in the main arena and have everybody attend as I torture him to death. Nice and slow."  
  
Kakkarot started to shake, from rage and something else he didn't want to examine. His ki was rising rapidly.  
  
"I'll be back later." Frieza swung around so that Kakkarot had to jump back to avoid being swiped by his tail. Frieza left him alone in the cell.  
  
This couldn't be happening! What could he do? 'What can I do?' That monster was about to destroy another planet. 'Just like he destroyed Earth. The planet where I was raised and the planet of my birth.' How could he stand by while all his fellow Saiyans were murdered? Practically his whole proud, free-spirited. . . noble race. "We're trying to be noble," he said out-loud. "Despite you, Frieza."  
  
Conversations and memories overwhelmed him.  
  
. . . "We'd like to be noble, wouldn't we? Maybe after we defeat Frieza, we'll have the liberty to be noble."  
  
. . . "You should hate him."  
  
'If Frieza said it, maybe it's not true.'  
  
. . . "Sometimes, when you don't have any choice, you do what you have to do."  
  
'I let Murdin die. I killed Lishing. And it seemed like justice. Or at least justified. So what does that make me? Not exactly noble, am I? Not exactly pure.'  
  
. . . "Kakkarot." Vegeta had asked him, almost plead with him. "Do you think I'll be forgiven?"  
  
Tears started to fall. His knees began to wobble, and he half-sat, half-fell down. 'I told him he would be. He didn't even know me when it all started. I was a threat, and he was afraid.'  
  
. . . "I just wanted to kill Frieza."  
  
. . . "Frieza is a sadistic tyrant who deserves to die just for beating you up."  
  
. . . "You're my best friend. I love you as much as a brother ever could."  
  
. . . "I only have one son."  
  
. . . "He hurt you, and you hate him. Only natural." And that smile.  
  
. . . "Sometimes, when you don't have any other choice. . ."  
  
. . . "We'd like to be noble. . ."  
  
. . . "Even for the greater good it was wrong."  
  
. . . "I know you must hate me."  
  
'Kami, and I said I do!'  
  
. . . "I'm going to have everybody watch as I torture him to death. Nice and slow."  
  
"No!" he cried aloud. It couldn't happen! Vegeta couldn't die. Kami, what would he do? 'What will I do without him?'  
  
He tried to reach Vegeta's mind, but it was shielded off. No, no, no, no. . .  
  
His ki strained against the barrier.  
  
___________ ___________  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to update. My job has changed and I have about one-tenth as much time to write as I used to. But I'll try to keep em coming quickly! Thanks for reviewing! 


	22. Fight Starts Ch 22

The Deception--Ch. 22  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
* OK, OK, this is dreadfully late, I'm sorry, gomen! But know that I won't abandon you. Here's Ch. 22. *  
  
Vegeta had thrown himself at the door and the wall, tried to blast himself out, but to no avail. He was staring at the door, numb, when Frieza entered the cell.  
  
  
  
"Just think," Frieza grinned, eyes half-closed with pure delight. "All these years of trying to defeat me. Wasted. I have you right where I want you. Weakling. Failure. Fool."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked down. He couldn't bear Frieza's gloating expression. And everything he said was true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza laughed. "How does it feel, *Prince*? To be lower than the dirt on my boots? You're at my mercy. All your people are at my mercy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta forced himself to remain expressionless, but he felt himself pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right." Frieza was taking great pleasure in his words. "I'm going to blow up Vegeta-sei."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" It burst out before he could stop it. This was worse than anything he'd dreamed. Frieza wouldn't kill them all. Just him. Surely he wouldn't kill them all. "Kill me, Frieza. Take it out on me. *They've* been loyal."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I will take it out on you. Slowly. Painfully. But you've made me realize how much I hate all monkeys. I want to exterminate you all from the universe. Your friends here. Your mother. Oh, and your little girlfriend while I'm at it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta made himself smirk. "You don't *have* my mother or Bulma. They've escaped."  
  
Frieza's face contorted with rage. "How did you--Kakkarot told you. Well, hear this. It doesn't matter that they're not in their cells. They're somewhere on this ship. If I have to, I'll blow the whole ship up just to get them."  
  
"You'll die, too," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"No. *I* can breathe in space." Frieza grinned again.  
  
Vegeta stared at him. He wasn't bluffing.  
  
He felt his ki starting to rise. He'd never hated Frieza more than at that moment.  
  
"By the way," Frieza continued, still smiling. "Convincing Kakkarot he was your brother--that was quite ingenious. Almost worthy of me."  
  
Vegeta stopped breathing. Was that it? Was that what he'd come to? All these years of hating Frieza, only to become just like Frieza? 'Am I?'  
  
"I don't want to be," he whispered. "Kakkarot. . ."  
  
It all came crushing in on him. He had failed at everything. He had become a deceiver and a murderer with no conscience, a dark, evil thing. Why not just let Frieza finish him off? His ki started to slope back down.  
  
"As for poor, ignorant Kakkarot. . . he's a traitor. I'll have to make an example of him. After I destroy your planet, and just before I execute you, I think I'll kill him. I haven't decided if I want to lance off all his limbs and let him bleed to death, or beat him until his ribs cave in and crush his internal organs, or rip his guts out with my fingers. . . or all three."  
  
Vegeta started to shake. He'd do it. He'd seen some of the things Frieza had done to rebels in the past.  
  
There was nothing he could do. A wave of nausea and dizziness swept him so that for a moment he couldn't even see. The pain in his heart became excruciating. The knife had been pulled out now, and it was collapsing in on itself in a gushing of blood.  
  
Not Kakkarot. Not him. If anyone was pure it was him. He made everyone around him know what nobility should be like, and strive to be the same.  
  
. . . "There's just something about Kakkarot, isn't there?"  
  
'I can't do that. But he can. He can make us a better race, erase what Frieza has done to us. He has to live. He has to live.'  
  
His vision closed in til all he could see was Frieza's face. For his people. For his mother. For his woman. For his. . . brother.  
  
He threw himself at Frieza. He landed the first punch due to Frieza's surprise, and the second punch due to skill.  
  
They faced each other across the small length of the cell. Both of their eyes were narrowed in hatred. "You still think you can take me, Vegeta? Despite everything. You're a slow learner. Maybe you're just lacking in brains. Or maybe you can't remember your past beatings. Like your brain- deficient pretend-brother."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Saiyans are weak."  
  
"No we aren't. It's time for you to learn. Learn to stop underestimating me."  
  
Frieza smirked. "Learn from you? You're the most pathetic one of your whole pathetic race."  
  
His power had reached the barrier again. He pulled energy from his whole body and threw it at Frieza. Frieza skipped out of the way and it hit the wall leading out to the hallway, which partially disintegrated. Frieza's picture dissolved into a white smear. Vegeta smiled. "Looks better that way. Your hideous face is disguised."  
  
Frieza shouted in rage, and not just at the insult. Vegeta shouldn't have been powerful enough to do that. He threw a blast of his own at Vegeta, who dodged it by rising in the air. It curved to follow, but he dodged again, and the blast struck the ceiling and kept going, taking out the ceiling above and the one above that until it absorbed itself and was stopped by the ship's hull.  
  
They took the fight upwards.  
  
Up through the floor, past the Quarters of the ex-Ginyu Force, now occupied by other alien underlings. Up one more floor, and out into one of the training rooms. More space to move around.  
  
They came together with a force strong enough to shatter the bones of an ordinary man. Punch, block, kick, turn, dodge, punch.  
  
__________ __________  
  
"They're fighting!"  
  
26 Saiyans and Zarbon looked at Tory. "Who?" Vanyar demanded, before the others picked it up, as well.  
  
"Frieza and Vegeta," Tory answered. They all looked at each other.  
  
"I'm going," Zarbon declared.  
  
"Me, too!" the rest of the group echoed.  
  
"Wait! Zarbon--this is our chance to free Kakkarot," Tory interrupted.  
  
"All right. You and I will do that. The rest of you Saiyans, go help your rightful King."  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. They saluted and left out the door one way; Zarbon and Tory headed the other, down to the cells.  
  
___________ __________  
  
There was a knock on the entrance to the air ducts. Colyte slid the panel aside cautiously after Sekot whispered, "It's me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I brought you Lorimaya. We decided to put all the women in hiding together. Zarbon wanted to make sure she was safe."  
  
Lori greeted Bulma and Queen Siane, and climbed in to join them.  
  
The Queen, in mid-greeting, stopped and raised her head as those sensitive to ki felt two huge powers flare up. "My son is fighting!"  
  
"He's fighting Frieza!"  
  
"Colyte, keep them safe! I have to go help." Sekot spun around and raced away.  
  
"I should go help, too," Siane worried.  
  
"You can't, Your Majesty. Frieza can use us against him. This is Vegeta's fight. Trust him to win it for us." Bulma smiled, feeling strangely confident. She didn't know why, maybe she just couldn't bring herself to believe her love could die. But for whatever reason, she smiled.  
  
The Queen bit her lip, nodded, and replaced the air duct panel.  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Frieza was not happy. Vegeta--that worthless traitor, that pathetic monkey, his own slave--was proving to be far harder to beat than he should be.  
  
Well, no matter. He would defeat the Saiyan scum, and then go on to have his fun blowing up the planet and torturing the princeling and Kakkarot. He smirked.  
  
Vegeta dodged the fist careening toward his face, feeling the displaced air as it passed by his ear. He brought his knee up and into Frieza's stomach, only to have his foot caught as he moved away. Frieza flipped him over and into the wall, hard. He threw a blast of energy after him, sending Vegeta through the wall and out into the passageway, incidentally killing some lizard henchman with flying debris.  
  
Vegeta wiped blood away from a cut on his forehead, and tasted blood on his tongue. No, he was not going down in defeat. "Gallic Gun!" He sent his own attack into Frieza as he moved toward him through the new opening in the wall.  
  
Frieza let it hit him, and laughed. "That stung a bit," he taunted. "Too bad you can't conjure up anything stronger."  
  
Vegeta threw wave after wave of ki at him until he had to stop to catch his breath. Frieza was hidden by smoke briefly, but Vegeta knew that Frieza was harder to damage than that. He dodged the attack he knew would be coming when the smoke cleared, rolling back into the room via its regular door.  
  
When the smoke disappeared, Frieza was facing the wrong way. Vegeta plowed into him from behind, getting in a few good hits before Frieza threw him off.  
  
They faced each other across the length of the room again.  
  
____________ __________  
  
Kakkarot had gone dead silent, sensing and keeping track of Vegeta as he fought. His own ki was crackling around him, unnoticed. He could hardly breathe for fear of what might happen. He had to get out of here somehow and help him fight!  
  
When the door opened, he jumped so high out of sheer tension that he hit his head on the low ceiling.  
  
"Jumpy, are we?" Zarbon asked, pushing his braid back over his shoulder. He smiled, nudged a downed guard with his toe, and started to add something else.  
  
Kakkarot brushed past them without a word and disappeared in a blur.  
  
"Well, come on," Tory hollered to Zarbon, already half-way down the hall himself. "You don't want to miss anything!"  
  
"He could have said thank you," Zarbon complained, then took off after them.  
  
__________ __________  
  
26 Saiyans watched the fight from below, through the hole in the training room floor. "Well, what do we do now?" Traigo asked.  
  
"Help Vegeta!" Capran replied in a tone that said, what else?  
  
"But how? I'll get my face pounded in," Dom shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, that fight's a bit beyond me," Nappa admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Maybe. . . maybe we could give Vegeta our energy somehow," Vegan suggested.  
  
Kwil looked very thoughtful. "That's a good idea. But I don't think we can do it while he's fighting."  
  
"I don't think he's going to be able to call a time out," commented one of their new Royalist recruits.  
  
Their hair stirred in a slight breeze as a figure zoomed by them.  
  
"Was that--Kakkarot?" Rabin asked.  
  
They focused upwards again.  
  
____________ ___________  
  
"Hey, Frieza!" Kakkarot yelled as Vegeta struggled to pick himself up from the floor where the lizard had tossed him. Frieza spun around, eyes widening. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did," Frieza snapped. "You're too inconsequential to deserve thinking about. What, you're trying to challenge me now, too? Don't you remember, you already tried that and lost."  
  
"I'm still alive, aren't I? I'm still standing. I won't give up as long as you're still alive, too." Kakkarot was dying to talk to Vegeta, but there was no time. 'Just keep Frieza away from him. Keep his attention on me,' he thought. "Your reign of evil is at an end, Frieza!"  
  
"Oh, bravo, what a righteous little speech." Frieza walked toward him. "Too bad they're your final words."  
  
Kakkarot smirked. "No, I have one other thing to say."  
  
"What?" Frieza sneered.  
  
"Kame-hame-ha!" The blast hit Frieza head on and knocked him back through the wall, out into the hallway, through the next wall, and into the training room across from them. Kakkarot followed.  
  
"This ship's not going to hold up," Vegan fretted.  
  
"Now's our chance." Van hit him on the shoulder. "Come on, to Prince Vegeta!"  
  
They flew up into the room, to where Vegeta was staring after the other two combatants.  
  
"Long live the King," Nappa greeted him.  
  
Vegeta turned and half-smiled at them. "Arigatou. How are we doing on odds?"  
  
"Getting better and better." It was Zarbon who answered, as he and Tory rose through the floor and joined them. "I'm going to go help Kakkarot. I can't wait to see the expression on Frieza's face." Zarbon grinned and walked off.  
  
"I can keep him from transforming, I think," Tory said, sweat covering his face. "If we get too much more energy built up, this ship's gonna explode."  
  
"Do what you can."  
  
"Vegeta, we want to transfer our power to you," Traigo announced. "We can't win this fight ourselves, but you can, Prince."  
  
Vegeta blinked. The Saiyans all knelt briefly, then stood back up and formed a circle around him.  
  
"Here we go," said Van, smiling.  
  
__________ __________  
  
Frieza and Kakkarot faced each other, straining. Kakkarot had one of Frieza's fists in his hand. Frieza had Kakkarot's fist in the other hand. Neither one could get the advantage.  
  
"Oi, *Lord* Frieza!"  
  
"Ah, Zarbon," Frieza purred, eyes flicking to his right-hand man. "Dispose of this pest for me."  
  
Zarbon tilted his head to one side. "Hmm. . . I don't think so."  
  
Frieza froze, mouth going slack. "Nani?"  
  
"I said no. N-O," Zarbon repeated slowly and distinctly. "I *quit*."  
  
Kakkarot laughed, pulling away from Frieza as Zarbon raised a hand glowing with power. He aimed it at Frieza, who just stood there, mouth still open, as it hit him. He emerged from the blast looking singed, and abruptly murderously furious.  
  
"So, Zarbon, Vegeta corrupted even you. No punishment is too slow, too horrible for the three of you. Now you face my wrath!"  
  
His power exploded around him, knocking them both off their feet, and shaking the whole ship. 


	23. 23

The Deception--Chapter 23  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Vegeta wasn't used to feeling gratitude. Until Kakkarot came along, no one had done much for him to be thankful for. And now. . .  
  
He looked at the circle of Saiyans surrounding him, focusing their power, in preparation for giving it to him. And they didn't have to. It had been their own idea. They didn't have to fight for a rebel Prince, one who had just provoked an obsessed tyrant to decide to destroy their planet, and everything and everyone they held dear. Of course, they didn't know that last part.  
  
But he wouldn't let it happen. He would not. His people had suffered enough.  
  
And so had he. No more self-pity. It was time to act like a Prince, and defend his people. So be it.  
  
Their energy coursed outwards, and filled him.  
  
_________ __________  
  
The far wall of the training room blew outward, exposing the armory. The servants there took one look at the battle before them and fled.  
  
"See," Kakkarot laughed at Zarbon, "I told you that you were ugly."  
  
Zarbon frowned at him, half-serious, half in jest. "Look, I'm more powerful in this form. I'm not ugly!" He looked down at his body, then back up at Kakkarot.  
  
"Excuse me, if you're done talking, we're fighting here," Frieza complained.  
  
"Why should we follow *your* timetable?" Zarbon muttered, then continued. "My hair, for instance. Still soft and shiny. . ."  
  
Kakkarot laughed again, and charged Frieza.  
  
Frieza blinked, then shifted into defensive stance. He considered transforming himself to his second level, but something in his mind seemed reluctant to do so. He shrugged. He didn't need that much power to defeat these bakas. He was fine.  
  
In the hallway, Tory had his eyes closed and his fists clenched, and was starting to feel a little dizzy.  
  
Kakkarot's fist plowed into Frieza's abdomen. Frieza hissed and grabbed Kakkarot by the hair, then hit him with a handful of ki and let go.  
  
Kakkarot fell to the ground as Zarbon jumped in, fists flying, trying to land a blow. Kakkarot raised himself to his hands and knees and shook his head dazedly.  
  
___________ __________  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. His aura shimmered around him, cracking and snapping like a live wire. His power level was as high as it could go.  
  
The Saiyans around him were swaying a bit, shoulders slumped, but looking triumphant.  
  
"Thank you," he said, softly and sincerely. "I won't waste your efforts." They looked at him with expectant eyes. His own eyes had that look. The look they'd come to associate with Vegeta: that determined, burning fire that said, someone is about to go down and it won't be me. His glory was showing through.  
  
"Go take down the baka," Dom said, grinning suddenly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, his best, most arrogant smirk. "Naturally." They all smiled then, and saluted him as he turned and ran into the fray.  
  
__________ __________  
  
Frieza threw Zarbon away from him and into a pile of dented armor. Kakkarot stood up, ears ringing a little, but ready to go another round.  
  
There was a blur to one side, and then Vegeta appeared before Frieza, smirk still on his face. "Did I ever tell you I don't like you?"  
  
"You're jealous of my power," Frieza said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"No, I just think you're a sadistic, evil baka who should be wiped out of existence for the betterment of your species. Plus, you're not very smart."  
  
Frieza gaped at him.  
  
"And you're ugly. Did you know people speculate on what gender you really are?"  
  
Frieza clenched his fists, rage covering him like a shroud. "Nani?"  
  
Vegeta laughed. He gathered energy into a big ball and threw it at Frieza, who was too outraged to think of stopping him. Some of it hit, although he batted most of it away, damaging the ship still further.  
  
"If this keeps on, we're going to hit the engine room," Zarbon worried.  
  
"So we go up," Vegeta replied, pointing to the newest hole in the ceiling. They rose through the air into the throne room.  
  
Behind them, they heard a shout of fury as Frieza recovered from the blast. Seconds later, he had appeared in front of them, standing before his throne.  
  
"You think you're so clever, monkey prince," he snarled. "We'll see who's laughing at the end. Insult me all you want, the fact remains that I'm stronger than you could ever be. I'll kill you and your whole smelly, miserable race, and then I'll laugh over your bloated corpses!"  
  
"I think the lizard protests too much," Vegeta retorted. Zarbon laughed.  
  
Frieza's eyes blazed still further, then he attacked.  
  
Kakkarot was not feeling as much confidence as he outwardly portrayed. They kept hitting Frieza--three of them, for goodness sake. And yet he didn't seem to be affected by anything. Could they defeat him? What was it going to take?  
  
He and Vegeta were carefully not looking at each other. He wondered if one of them would die without ever speaking to each other again.  
  
Frieza aimed a swing at Vegeta, who ducked under it, then slammed into Frieza, knocking him into the throne, kicking him in the thigh hard enough to seriously damage it, cracked, if not broken. Frieza hissed in pain and retaliated by grabbing Vegeta's tail.  
  
Vegeta hissed in turn. He'd long ago trained himself not to be paralyzed by having his tail caught, but Frieza's grip still hurt. He supposed it was because Frieza was so strong. Still, it didn't incapacitate him, though he saw black at the edges of his vision.  
  
He reached back and grabbed Frieza by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder, causing Frieza's hold to loosen enough to pull away. As he backed far enough away to regroup, Zarbon came in and hit Frieza with another blast of ki. Kakkarot was right on his heels with another kamehameha. That took out the throne, to Zarbon's great satisfaction, then struck the window along the far wall. They all caught their breath, but the window held, as the energy was absorbed into the material the hull was made of. But the spaceship rocked.  
  
'This can't go on,' Vegeta realized. 'We have to kill him quickly. Or we'll destroy the ship and everyone aboard it ourselves.'  
  
Time for another big attack then, but carefully controlled. "Final Flash!" he shouted, hitting Frieza with pinpoint accuracy. It shoved the icejin forward, singeing him quite a bit, and forming another hole in the floor, all the way down to the cells.  
  
Frieza recovered quickly though, turned, and sent an energy disk slicing towards them, that they all dodged away from as fast as they could. It was way too powerful to block. Zarbon got clipped a bit in passing, and almost lost consciousness. He lay still on the floor for a moment, regaining his breath and sense.  
  
The disk melted another wall, revealing about a dozen conference and reception rooms before it fizzled out, just short of the cockpit. Not that Frieza had planned to miss it. After all, he was not concerned about keeping the ship intact.  
  
Vegeta was panting, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Frieza had said he would gladly destroy the ship just to get to his mother and Bulma. It occurred to him Frieza could just go ahead and do it at any time, even with his last dying breath. Even winning, they could lose.  
  
He looked at Kakkarot, who was trying to get in a hit, but Frieza kept blocking. 'Kakkarot, Mother, Bulma. . .' It had been so long since he'd seen his mother, she seemed unreal to him now. And Bulma. . . he was overwhelmed by his sudden rush of feeling, by the images that overtook his mind. . . The look in her eyes as she'd kissed him that very first time, her smile afterward, her voice saying, "You can't pretend you didn't like it." The smell of her exotic blue hair, the warmth of her when she wrapped her arms around him. . . "I knew you couldn't resist me." He'd never told her that he loved her. He wanted her to know. In case they all died. . . he needed for her to know. On impulse, he tried to contact her telepathically. It was something he'd not managed to do before, but now he felt the bond to her pulsing through his being, incredibly strong. He reached out with the full force of his mind.  
  
________ _________  
  
Bulma sat in the air duct, listening to Lori chatter to the Queen, trying to distract her from her tense worrying. "Bulma!"   
  
She started, eyes growing wide. "Vegeta?"   
  
"Bulma. . ." The voice in her mind was full of so many things: adoration, longing, a hint of fear. . . she almost read his soul through it. It was bright and shining, his soul, and she smiled. Her reply was full of reverence.  
  
"Vegeta. . ."   
  
"I love you," he told her, quickly, while he could get it out, before his own nature stopped him from admitting it in words.  
  
Her smile widened, and her eyes began to glow. "I love *you*, my prince."   
  
For a brief moment he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to bask in it-- this incredible, unlooked for gift.  
  
"I don't know if the ship's going to survive this fight, Bulma. It doesn't look good."   
  
Dismay hit her. Why hadn't she considered that? And then she smiled again. "Do you think Frieza's scientists just sit and twiddle their thumbs? No, we've been working hard. Frieza wanted a way to conquer every planet, no matter how far away. We've been working on an answer. And we came up with one, love, that we never shared with our employer. We've created a portal, that we can set up in our lab. It'll only work for short distances yet, but that's enough. We'll turn it on, love, and set Tory by the gate, to contact all our friends, and make sure no one loyal to Frieza goes through. And we can all pass down to Vegeta-sei. And then, *let* the ship blow up, and rid us of all our enemies."   
  
There was a long silence. Then, "You are the most desirable, kindest, cleverest, most ruthless genius in all the galaxies--and you always have an answer. Do it, and we'll come to you. Take my mother and the others and do it. And when this is over, Bulma. . . Bulma, I want to make you Queen of the Saiyans."   
  
A laugh. "That's agreeable, but I'll expect a proper, face-to-face proposal first."   
  
She could imagine his smirk. "Acceptable." An exclamation. "I better get back to the battle. We're a floor above you now. Be careful on your way down to the lab. That floor doesn't have too much damage, but watch for holes and debris."   
  
"OK. I'll contact you shortly."   
  
___________ ___________ 


	24. 24

The Deception--Chapter 24  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Vegeta finished throwing a rapid succession of ki blasts and then zoomed in with an upper-handed punch to the jaw that sent Frieza reeling into Zarbon, who kneed him in the kidneys.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Kakkarot and met his eyes for the first time. Kakkarot waited expectantly for him to say. . . anything. "Um. . . be right back."  
  
Kakkarot blinked as Vegeta disappeared into the hallway. That hadn't been what he was expecting.  
  
_________ __________  
  
Tory nodded at Vegeta's sudden appearance in front of him. "Tory, can you let up on Frieza for awhile? Safely?"  
  
Tory considered this. Frieza had almost transformed a number of times, until Tory had subtly convinced him otherwise. Frieza hadn't thought about it recently; he seemed to believe that not transforming was his own idea, and had decided he must have a good reason for not doing it. The pressure on Tory had been getting lighter and easier.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Good. I got another job for you. Go to the science lab and meet my woman and the Queen. The onna's going to set up some sort of portal to get us all off the ship. I need you to contact our allies when she's done and tell them to go there and get out. Course most of them are here fighting, but you can sort of sift through and find the rest, can't you?"  
  
Tory nodded.  
  
"So. We have limited time cause this fight's going to blow up the ship soon, I think. Get going."  
  
"Vegeta. . ." He paused, then smiled. "You're really good at this stuff, you know? Good luck."  
  
"Thanks. You too." They exchanged grins and left.  
  
_________ ________  
  
Bulma, Lori, Colyte, and Queen Siane made their way to the science lab without too much incident. They were stopped once by one of Frieza's henchmen, but Siane took him out herself.  
  
Once inside the lab, Bulma looked around. There were three scientists there, who had stopped working some time ago to watch Frieza's fight via overhead ship's monitors. The one in the middle was rooting for Frieza. The other two were silent.  
  
"Kill the tall one with the tail," she instructed Colyte softly.  
  
With one bound he was across the room and had sunk his claws into the unsuspecting alien's back. He gurgled a bit and died. The other two jumped away in shock.  
  
Bulma clapped her hands. They turned to stare at her. "It's all right, Gunther, Prowlr. We're taking over. And I have a job for you to help me with."  
  
Gunther blinked and grinned. "All right!"  
  
Prowlr stroked the fur on his face and smiled slowly. "Very good."  
  
They got to work.  
  
__________ __________  
  
Just outside the armory, Tory met up with Dodoria. Dodoria stopped him. "I heard that Vegeta broke loose and is fighting Lord Frieza! Is that true?"  
  
Tory nodded. "Above us. You can hardly miss it."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, baka! Come with me to help them!" he ordered.  
  
"You know, I could persuade you to go away. I could even get you to fight against Frieza instead of for him. But when you get right down to it, I *really* don't like you. So I think I'll just kill you instead."  
  
This was delivered in a voice level and dangerous enough to make Dodoria flinch back. "What?"  
  
Tory powered up.  
  
__________ __________  
  
Kakkarot dove out of the way of Frieza's energy blast, pulling Zarbon along with him, as he wasn't moving fast enough. He pushed Zarbon away, rolled, and came up firing. Frieza dodged.  
  
Vegeta announced his re-entrance to the room by shouting "Final Flash!" and attacking Frieza.  
  
Kakkarot watched him.  
  
__________ __________  
  
Colyte guarded the door while Lori and Siane assisted Bulma, Prowlr, and a man with a goatee who'd come out of a back room. Gunther was downloading any research they might need to take with them. She'd sent out a signal over the computer to some of the other scientists (there were 20 of them in all) who were on their side to come right away.  
  
____________ __________  
  
Dodoria sneered at Tory, who faced him calmly. The large pink alien flung himself at Tory, who didn't move. Three feet from him, Dodoria hit an invisible mental wall with a teeth-rattling thud, and was thrown backwards, hard.  
  
Dodoria lumbered to his feet, shook his head a bit, then snarled. "Come and fight like a man!" He began punching at the wall.  
  
"If you were a man, I'd fight you like one," Tory retorted. "But you're just a disgusting, boot-licking. . ."  
  
"You're afraid to fight me face-to-face!"  
  
Tory sighed. "All right." The wall fell abruptly, making Dodoria stagger forward. Tory double-kicked him, in the chest and then the head, and then he rammed his fist into his stomach. Dodoria doubled over and Tory judo- chopped him on the back of the neck.  
  
Dodoria fell over. Tory stepped back and waited as he groaned and slowly got back up.  
  
"You're just weak," Tory said. "And I'm in a hurry. So let's end this right now."  
  
"I am not weak!" Dodoria yelled. "Nobody ever gives me the respect I deserve!"  
  
"I know. You're smarter than you look."  
  
"That's right!" Then he frowned.  
  
"Yes, well, that's not saying much, you see."  
  
Dodoria yelled again, opening his mouth very wide. Then a blast of firey energy came out of his mouth, headed for Tory. Who raised his hand, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
The fire was deflected just inches from his face, and sprang backwards toward Dodoria, whose eyes widened in shock just before the blast hit him, knocking him against the far wall.  
  
Tory kept his hand raised, and turned his palm facing out. Glowing ki energy blazed from it and hit Dodoria in one outward-spreading wave.  
  
Dodoria's eyes glazed over as his body started to smoke. The energy cut through him, leaving a gaping hole in his chest, right though where his heart and lungs used to be. Clearly, they weren't there now. Dodoria was dead.  
  
Tory brushed himself off and walked on to the science wing. When he opened the door to the lab, he found a dark, silver mirror set up against one wall and 12 scientists, including Bulma, milling around it. Then he realized it wasn't a mirror, but--something else. Flat, shiny, oval, with dials on the side that Vegeta's onna was fussing over.  
  
"Is that the portal?" he asked Lori. She nodded, smiling at him.  
  
"You! You're a good guy? You helped capture me!"  
  
Tory bowed to the Saiyan Queen. "I'm sorry about that, Lady," he apologized sincerely. "Matters were out of my hands. I tried to keep you from harm, but I couldn't stop it. And I couldn't let Frieza know I was Vegeta's spy."  
  
She smiled at him then and patted his shoulder. "That's all right, I understand. Anyway, everything will be OK now that Vegeta has begun the true battle against Frieza."  
  
"As you say, Lady."  
  
"Tory!" Bulma called, and he went over to her. "We're ready to open it up. Can you call all our friends here? And before we let them through, can you make sure they really *are* friends?"  
  
He nodded. "I checked all the Saiyans already, but I'll make sure of everyone else."  
  
"Good! Let's begin."  
  
_____________ __________  
  
Twenty-seven Saiyans kept bumping into each other in the crowded room as they tried to watch the fight through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
It took a couple tries for Tory to get someone's attention. His listener turned out to be Nappa.  
  
"Hey, it's me. You all need to come to the Woman's lab. It's time to go down to Vegeta-sei. The ship won't hold out much longer."   
  
"But what about Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot? And Zarbon?"   
  
"They'll be following. I've already sent most of the scientists through. . . and the cooks, a couple engineers, one of the pilots, a couple armorers, the custodians, some doctors. . . um, you get the point, the non- combatants. Now it's time for the warriors, and then they'll go last."   
  
". . .oh."   
  
"Can I count on you to bring the other Saiyans?"   
  
Nappa saluted to thin air. Thenessen looked at him strangely. "Of course!" He marched forward and waved his hand in front of Van's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tory says we all have to go to the science lab." He explained the situation to Van and the other ring-leaders. They nodded.  
  
"If that is what the Prince wants, we'll go," Van said. He whistled and got the attention of all the others and explained everything again.  
  
Sekot looked worried. "You're sure he won't have any problems coming after us?"  
  
"The Prince can handle himself," Traigo responded in a reassuring tone. Kwil nodded.  
  
So they all trooped out the door, following orders.  
  
____________ ___________  
  
"Kakkarot!"   
  
Distracted, Kakkarot let Frieza nail him in the stomach with his tail. With the breath knocked out of him, it took a minute to answer. "Yeah, what, Tory?"   
  
"Time to head out. We've been monitoring the energy from your fight, and the ship's structure has reached critical. You don't have more than three minutes to get out of here."   
  
"How?" Kakkarot asked, feeling panicked, watching Vegeta keep Frieza pinned against the wall as Zarbon struggled to get up off the floor.  
  
"Didn't Vegeta tell you? Through the portal Bulma set up. You three have to get down to her lab so we can all transport over to Vegeta-sei. Everyone's gone through now except me, her, the Queen, and you three. Oh, and. . ."   
  
"Send Bulma and the Queen down now!"   
  
"They won't go until Vegeta comes."   
  
"But when we go, Frieza will follow!"   
  
"Um, just a second."   
  
Kakkarot saw Vegeta back away from Frieza as his eyes partly lost focus and knew Tory was talking to him. Vegeta scowled at what he heard. Kakkarot darted back in to keep Frieza away from Vegeta to give him time to talk.  
  
__________ _________  
  
"Bulma."   
  
She lifted her head and smiled because she couldn't help it when she heard his voice. "Yes?"   
  
"You all have to go now. You know Frieza will follow us when we come. You have to be ready on the other side to shut it down as soon as I come through. I'll hold Frieza long enough for Kakkarot and Zarbon to go, and then I'll jump through. All right?"   
  
Bulma didn't like this at all. "But Vegeta, what if. . ."   
  
"You know that's the way it has to be."   
  
Bulma pouted, even though Vegeta couldn't see her. But she was a logical girl, and she saw the sense in the plan. "OK. It'll be hard convincing your mother, but OK."   
  
__________ _________  
  
Vegeta ended his conversation and looked around. Kakkarot was exchanging blows with the lizard, and Zarbon had just managed to stand up. He was wobbling slightly. Vegeta sidled over and told him the plan. "Right," Zarbon said.  
  
"You lead," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Zarbon knew he was fast running out of energy to fight, so he reluctantly agreed. He headed for the hole in the floor.  
  
Vegeta gave him a good head start, then went to stand beside Kakkarot. 'Now for the chase,' he thought. 


	25. The Chase 25

The Deception  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Chapter 25: The Chase  
  
Vegeta gave Zarbon a good head start, then went to stand beside Kakkarot. 'Now for the chase,' he thought. He looked at Kakkarot, who raised his eyebrows. "Ready?"  
  
Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"For what?" Frieza asked, eyes narrowed, suspecting some attack.  
  
In response, Vegeta dropped like a stone through the floor, Kakkarot beside him. Frieza squawked in surprise. "Running? You cowards!" He pursued.  
  
From the throne room, down a floor and into the armory, exchanging thrown ki, back and forth like gun fire. No big deal, except they only had three minutes.  
  
Kakkarot got clipped on the shoulder and spun into a wall. Vegeta stopped, spun, and battled with Frieza fist-to-fist for a moment or two while Kakkarot picked himself up again. He sent a blast back into Frieza, long enough for Vegeta to disengage and follow him onward. They could see the next opening in the floor of the training room, just ahead of them.  
  
Frieza was getting increasingly annoyed. "Just what are you up to anyway, you dumb monkeys?" He held up a hand full of gathering energy, and let loose.  
  
They picked that instant to dive downward through the hole in the floor, to Frieza's outrage. The ki melted through another couple walls into the medical center, incidentally killing several of his own men, which, by pure chance, weakened the blast enough to stop it before it reached the engine room.  
  
"Did we just pass Dodoria's dead body outside the armory?" Kakkarot wondered out-loud.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta answered. "Cool."  
  
They were on the right floor now. Vegeta could see Zarbon in the distance ahead of them, just entering the science lab. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
Frieza landed behind them. Vegeta turned and hit him with a Gallic Gun. 'Give Zarbon another moment. . .'  
  
"Quit running, you cowards!" Frieza shouted as he shook off the effects of the blast. "I always knew all Saiyans were lilly-livered--and their Prince the worst of the lot!" Then he had to dive or be hit by two near-simultaneous ki attacks.  
  
"Shut up, baka," Vegeta retorted. "You never did know what you were talking about half the time."  
  
He proceeded forward. Kakkarot followed. Frieza chased them both.  
  
Vegeta estimated the time. Less than one minute left. They came to the door of the science lab.  
  
"Kakkarot," he said, wondering if Kakkarot's mind was still closed to him.  
  
But he answered. "Yeah?"   
  
Sweet relief. "You go first. I'll hold him off," Vegeta instructed.  
  
The strangest expression crossed Kakkarot's face. "I can't leave you here alone."   
  
"We have to keep Frieza from going through the portal. I have to hold him off, but that's no reason for you to endanger yourself. So go."   
  
"But--but--Vegeta, you can't die!"   
  
They sprang away from either side of the door to dodge a ki blast. Kakkarot briefly returned fire, then they faced each other again.  
  
Vegeta's heart was suddenly beating very fast. "Why not, Kakkarot?"   
  
Tangerine, there was no time to go into it. "You're the Prince," Kakkarot answered instead. "Everybody's counting on you."   
  
Hope faded from Vegeta's heart again. It was so cruel, every time it died. There had been a couple times, during all the fighting, when Vegeta had almost dared to wonder if Kakkarot had, despite everything, forgiven him. But he had only been deluding himself. He took refuge in anger and arrogance. "That's right! I'm the Prince! So you have to listen to me! You're going now!"   
  
". . . Vegeta. . ."   
  
"Excuse me! Have you forgotten about me again?" Frieza was looking incredibly peeved.  
  
The door to the lab abruptly opened. "Hurry up! Time's almost out!"  
  
All three turned. It was Sekot.  
  
"I'll keep him here! I'm good enough for 30 seconds. Now go!"  
  
Kakkarot and Vegeta looked at Sekot. They looked at Frieza. They looked at each other. Then Vegeta clapped Sekot on the shoulder. "Follow us quick," he said, and the two disappeared into the room.  
  
Sekot and Frieza faced each other.  
  
"*What* is going on?" Frieza huffed.  
  
"We're winning, you big, stupid lizard," Sekot replied.  
  
Frieza laughed. "I fail to see that. From what it looks like to me, the ship will blow up before. . ." Suspicions suddenly began to fill his mind. They were at the science lab. His prey was running. Somehow they'd found a way to escape!  
  
He growled. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Forget it," Sekot smiled. "This is my chance to redeem myself and die a hero. I'm not going to lose now."  
  
Frieza smirked. "You were always just a second-rate weasel, Sekot. You'll never be a hero. But you are going to die!" With that, Frieza gathered as much energy as he could in 20 seconds, and threw it all at Sekot.  
  
_______ _______ _______  
  
Kakkarot stepped out of the portal and onto Vegeta-sei. Van, Capran, Nappa, and the rest of his friends were standing nearby, waving at him. He smiled and let himself be pulled over, but kept his eyes on the portal.  
  
Vegeta stepped out a few seconds later, and his friends all cheered. "Shut it off," he instructed Bulma, who stood next to it so she could do just that. He would have said more to her, but his mother grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He blushed, but returned the gesture.  
  
Then the portal exploded outward, right into Bulma.  
  
Everyone was knocked to the ground by the blast. The planet itself seemed to rock. Then there was a momentary silence, that seemed deafening after the noise. They all slowly got up and looked around.  
  
Vegeta jumped up from where he'd landed, shielding his mother with his body. His eyes found Bulma, lying on the ground, covered with blood. "No. . ."  
  
What had happened?  
  
Then they all felt it, a ki level so enormous it couldn't be ignored. They looked up. Frieza floated in the air above their heads, in his second level, tall, strong, arrogant, with two large horns on his head. He was laughing at them. "Surprise," he taunted. "I made it through your little gateway after all. That Sekot is such a loser. Too bad I had to blow it up around me as I came through. Tsk tsk. Shame about the woman."  
  
Vegeta was on his knees beside her, searching for signs of life. He looked up at that.  
  
Far above their heads, Frieza's ship exploded, like a star in the twilit sky. Everyone ignored it.  
  
Frieza looked around at all of them assembled there: 29 Saiyans, 12 alien scientists, a number of fighters, cooks, doctors, armorers, general laborers, even entertainers. He frowned. "So many traitors. I'm glad you were thoughtful enough to expose yourselves. I can get rid of all of you here in one place."  
  
"Shut up!" somebody screamed. Kakkarot. Bulma was dying, and he was truly angry. He launched himself in the air, and butted Frieza in the stomach with his head. Frieza shut up with a "whoomph," all the breath knocked out of him. Kakkarot followed up by punching him in the face and the ribs.  
  
Frieza caught his arm and threw him back. "Let me return that favor," he wheezed, still trying to catch his breath. "This'll take the air out of your lungs." His horns glinted wickedly as he lowered his head. 'If he manages to catch me with those, I'll have a hole gouged through me as big as his ego,' Kakkarot thought in dismay.  
  
_________ ________  
  
Lori and Queen Siane rushed over to Bulma and Vegeta's side in time to see her manage to open her eyes. Vegeta stared into those deep blue wells normally so full of sparkle and life, but now fading. . . fading. . . His own eyes began to dull and tear. They were both breathing in ragged breaths.  
  
"My love," she whispered.  
  
"Bulma!" He cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I guess. . . I won't get to be your bride. . . after all. . ."  
  
Siane knelt beside them. 'I knew it! I knew they were serious!' She looked Bulma over, then swallowed hard. "My son, I don't think we can save her," she told him softly.  
  
"Bulma," he repeated, as if saying her name was all he could manage. That knife was back in his heart, twisting, scraping, bleeding it as she bled. His very soul was collapsing in on itself where she had bonded to it, as he felt that bond slip away with an agony like nothing he'd never imagined. "Bulma!"  
  
"Kill him," she said, suddenly, clearly. Then her eyes closed.  
  
Two medics came running over, and pried her out of his grasp. He watched them mutter over her, shake their heads. "If only we'd had a regen tank," one sighed.  
  
He looked up, to where Frieza and Kakkarot still fought. A shudder ran through his body. Then another.  
  
And power burst around him, knocking everyone back with the force of it. A wind seemed to whip up from nowhere, little rocks and blades of grass floating up on the wind. He screamed.  
  
Siane looked at his eyes. They were blazing with pain and rage and determination, taking on that look she still remembered from his childhood. The look that said, mess with me and you *will* die, because I guarantee you will not win against me. And his adversaries usually cringed and slunk off, because that look alone made them believe him.  
  
Only she didn't remember his eyes flashing teal before.  
  
The power hit the barrier, heard Bulma say, "Kill him," and broke through. He screamed once more and his power exploded, knocking away all internal walls and boundaries, sending a ripple through the planet and all his audience, reaching the pretender on the Saiyan throne, making him twitch and look around, as all the scouters on the planet broke. And most of all striking Frieza coldly between the eyes. Frieza stopped mid-punch and cast his gaze down.  
  
To see Vegeta staring upward with eyes now definitely teal, and hair of gold, as he stood radiating raw power. He rose slowly and majestically to meet his enemy.  
  
Kakkarot laughed in delight. "He did it! He did it! He's Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Frieza scoffed in answer, eyes still locked on the slowly rising Prince. "None of you have the ability to. . ." He stopped. OK, so Kakkarot and Vegeta both had the gene he tested all Saiyans for. But he'd never more than half-believed that legend. "Super Saiyan is a myth told to gullible children." But his tone was extremely weak as the proof of the legend was almost level with him now. "Um," he said.  
  
"Watch out," came Tory's voice. "I can't hold him anymore."   
  
Frieza backed away and powered up. He'd show these stupid monkeys! They thought their pathetic little Super thing was such a great show. Well, he'd let them see real power. He'd show them!  
  
Once again, the planet shook as Frieza made his ultimate transformation.  
  
"We were worried about the ship,' Zarbon thought. 'I wonder if this planet can hold out.'  
  
________ ___________ 


	26. 26

The Deception--Ch. 26  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Vegeta rose to meet Frieza. They stared at each other. He briefly noted Frieza's new transformed self, but didn't dwell on it. His mind was understandably on other things.  
  
Vegeta felt his new power crackling over him. The trees around him swayed in a breeze that hadn't existed before. They moved to the rhythm of his energy. It pulsated through his mind, one fully coherent thought. Revenge. Kill Frieza. The one who killed Bulma. The one who'd made him and his people suffer in so many ways. Make him pay.  
  
And he could now. He was finally strong enough. Frieza would see that. They would all see it. The Prince had come into his own. But without his bride, or his brother's forgiveness.  
  
Frieza would pay. Frieza would die.  
  
"It's your turn, Frieza. The day has come," he whispered. The trees whipped in the wind.  
  
He wanted to pound him with his fists. He wanted the satisfaction of delivering pain with his own hands. He closed in and grappled with Frieza, kneeing him in the stomach and then bringing both hands down on his head. Frieza fell about a dozen feet before he righted himself, but then Vegeta was on him again, landing a punch in his kidneys, grabbing him by the feet and the head and bending him backwards to hear his spine creak. He let go just to draw it out more, when Frieza's own energy suddenly burst out stronger, and he was caught by a swipe of Frieza's tail. That brought his arrogance back down as he rubbed at the blood on his chin. They stared at each other again.  
  
"You can't be that strong," Frieza muttered. "I'm invincible compared to you pathetic Saiyans. I will crush you!" He shouted out the last sentence.  
  
"You're deluding yourself."  
  
Kakkarot drifted closer, determined to help. Frieza's power was beyond everyone else's now, but he was going to stick close to Vegeta.  
  
Frieza raised his hand, summoning what looked like balls of fire. He threw them rapidly at Vegeta, arms blurring. Vegeta was hidden by fire and smoke.  
  
Kakkarot's heart sped up and he hit Frieza with a powerful ki blast, slamming him into the ground. Their breathless audience prudently moved further away.  
  
Frieza stood back up, eyes flashing with intense rage. He formed an energy ball and threw it at Kakkarot, who dodged.  
  
Frieza looked back to Vegeta. He watched with narrowed eyes as the smoke cleared. Then his jaw dropped. Vegeta looked untouched!  
  
"Was that supposed to do something?" Vegeta asked with a sneer.  
  
Frieza snarled and shot a bolt of pink energy at Vegeta, who sidestepped, and immediately sent a return attack. Frieza tried to bat it away and discovered at the last instant it was too strong. It left him with severe burns on his chest, which only made him angrier.  
  
Frieza glared at Vegeta. "I said I'd kill them all, didn't I, *Prince*?"--spitting the last word. "What makes you think I changed my mind?"  
  
Vegeta was moving before Frieza finished speaking. So when the blast came for his mother, Vegeta was already standing in front of her, and took the blow for her.  
  
Frieza laughed. "Gonna stand there all day?" He flew in closer and Vegeta estimated his chances of getting to Frieza before he could fire again. Not good. He didn't move, and Frieza's second blast knocked him to his knees.  
  
"You coward!" Siane screamed at Frieza. "You're too scared to face him in a real fight so you resort to tricks!"  
  
"What did you call me, you ugly monkey wench?"  
  
Vegeta fired at him. Nobody insulted his mother. Frieza fired back. Their blasts met between them, as each tried to put more power in. Vegeta drew deep within himself and his bolt began to rip through Frieza's. Frieza spluttered as the energy started to head back towards him. Just as it struck him, he screamed. There was an explosion. Thunder rumbled overhead.  
  
Kakkarot pulled at the sleeve of his gi, a nervous gesture. 'Did he get him?' He looked at Vegeta, who was bleeding from several places, and breathing hard.  
  
Slowly the smoke cleared. Frieza still floated there, but he looked significantly the worse for wear. One eye was squinting. But the other looked quite furious.  
  
Kakkarot rubbed his head wearily. How much longer could this fight go on? He was so tired!  
  
"She's not dead!" Someone yelled suddenly.  
  
The three of them all turned at the sound of the voice. It was one of the scientists, Vegeta realized, the one called Gunther. "Vegeta!" she called again. "Bulma's still alive!"  
  
Vegeta swallowed around an abruptly dry throat. "How?"  
  
"We're not wonder-scientists for nothing! We rigged a version of a rejuv tank. It'll fix her up enough so that the doctors can do surgery to save her. If they can perform the surgery in time. It'll only keep her alive for a short period."  
  
Siane ran over to the spot where Gunther, Prowlr, and several doctors surrounded Bulma. Vegeta stared for a long moment before he slowly began to approach them.  
  
Frieza struck. He hadn't been fighting at full power before, but he had been raising his ki as they spoke. Now he released all the energy he had gathered in one huge ball of ki, rippling with lightning, and threw it at Vegeta's back.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Kakkarot. He watched Frieza release the energy, saw it stream from his hand toward Vegeta, who was oblivious to everything but Bulma for the moment. The blast was too strong. If it hit Vegeta while he was unaware and unprepared, it would kill him.  
  
It would kill him.  
  
That *could not* happen.  
  
Power surged from somewhere and hit the barrier. Kakkarot moved.  
  
The world still seemed to be in slow motion as he sped forward, trying to get in between the blast and Vegeta. He wasn't going to make it at this rate. Vegeta would die.  
  
Not Vegeta. Not his brother. Not him.  
  
Power strained and screamed as his insides seemed to bleed and run down, while his heart clenched and his stomach shook and his breath rattled and his brain pounded and he came so close to tears he could taste them streaming, screaming, breaking, breaking through. . .  
  
At the last possible moment, power surged again and the barrier snapped, and he threw himself in front of Vegeta with strength and speed which was suddenly much, incredibly more than it had been.  
  
He touched the ground. Vegeta started to spin around. The blast hit Kakkarot. Vegeta's eyes went wide. Frieza cursed. Siane screamed. Lightning struck all around them.  
  
The ground broke under Kakkarot and Vegeta's feet and they fell into the crater caused by the blast and were obscured by dust and rock. More rock toppled in on them.  
  
Outside the crater, the others held their breath. Inside, Kakkarot and Vegeta lay still for a moment, then slowly sat up and brushed themselves off. Rock tilted above their heads, but didn't fall. They were in a partial cave, dark and full of floating dirt.  
  
They looked at each other, assessing one another's injuries. "Are you OK?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "You?"  
  
Kakkarot nodded. "I'm glowing."  
  
"You're Super Saiyan, Kakkarot."  
  
He grinned. "Yes! Finally!"  
  
Vegeta leaned forward and gripped Kakkarot's shoulder, hard. "Why did you do that? If you hadn't gone Super just before it hit you, you'd be dead."  
  
"You didn't see it coming. If it had hit you when you weren't ready, you'd be dead."  
  
Vegeta dropped his hand and looked down. "I know. People are counting on me."  
  
Kakkarot looked at him. The dust was clearing enough that he could see his face. He was very pale. And he looked so utterly forsaken.  
  
"By the way," Kakkarot whispered, "I forgave you some time ago. And I didn't save you because you're the Prince. I saved you because you're my brother." Vegeta stared at him, completely stunned. Kakkarot smiled.  
  
Vegeta just kept staring at him, breathing suddenly ragged. "You. . ."  
  
Kakkarot's eyes started stinging. "Yeah. Don't worry about it, OK?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "How could you forgive me after what I did to you?"  
  
"Because I. . ." He blinked to keep the tears back. "I love you, big brother."   
  
Vegeta felt tears of his own slide down his cheeks, and he didn't even care. What he felt was too great. "I--I love you, too. I really am sorry. I promise I'll never lie to you again. I swear it."   
  
"Same here. But it's all right, I tell you. Besides, I didn't like being mad at you, Vegeta. It hurt too much. I'm never going to do it again."   
  
"I didn't like it either. Brothers should stick together."   
  
"Yeah!" Kakkarot's smile was amazingly pure-hearted and happy.  
  
Vegeta shook his head again. "You're amazing. Did you know that? You were worried about being noble, but you are."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Kakkarot smiled again. "Yes. You are." Then he grabbed Vegeta and pulled him into a hug. Vegeta tensed, then relaxed against him. He wiped his eyes, then gave a shaky laugh. "If I'm noble, Kakkarot. . ."  
  
"You are," he insisted firmly.  
  
"Well then. It's only because I've had you egging me on, little brother."  
  
Kakkarot laughed, a truly joyful sound. "I'm glad I've had the chance. I'm going to keep doing it, you know." He stepped back, his eyes dancing with delight. "But I've learned from you, too. Look! I've finally got the smirk down!"  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
Kakkarot raised one fist in the air, posing. "We are Vegeta and Kakkarot, the strongest Saiyans in the universe! Tremble before us!"  
  
"We shall defeat Frieza! Resistance is foolish! Our moment of triumph is at hand!"  
  
Then they both burst out laughing, just giddy in the moment.  
  
"All right then," Vegeta said. "Let's go kill Frieza so Bulma will be safe."  
  
"Good idea. Zarbon told me you were clever, you know."  
  
"Sometimes he actually knows what he's talking about."  
  
They tossed a few rocks away to clear the hole, then prepared to go outside. They looked at each other again. "Let's go make Frieza pay, big brother."  
  
"You have some good ideas, too." Then he placed one hand on Kakkarot's arm, growing more solemn. "For the good of the Saiyan Empire. Let's kill him, my warrior brother."  
  
Feeling suddenly full of pride, honored to be called Saiyan and Vegeta's brother, Kakkarot could only nod. Then they rose into the air and exited the hole.  
  
They looked around at the scene before them in wonder. "What's happening?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
Frieza was standing on a pile of rocks. A Saiyan knelt before him, talking very fast and oozing sneakiness and hypocrisy. Just behind him, also kneeling, were four other Saiyans who appeared to be his bodyguards. Zarbon was forcefully restraining Queen Siane from killing all five of the groveling weasels.  
  
And surrounding the edges of their group of rebels were dozens of other Saiyans, attracted by the power levels and the fight, come to see what was going on.  
  
"That's my second cousin, Nyl," Vegeta told Kakkarot. "The pretender to the throne." He crossed his arms. "Hey cuz!" he yelled, startling them all. "Don't go anywhere! As soon as I finish off that weak, smelly lizard, I'm coming for you!"  
  
"The Prince!" someone cried.  
  
"The Legendary!" someone else yelled.  
  
Excited murmurs spread. The Queen composed herself, looking smug.  
  
"Weak?" Frieza screamed.  
  
"You forgot ugly," Kakkarot said, smirking.  
  
Vegeta looked at him and grinned. "And soon to be dead."  
  
Frieza sneered and floated upwards. "I'm at 100 percent power now, boys. Two of you or not, it doesn't matter. I'll destroy you."  
  
"We'll see about that." They met him in the air and attacked.  
  
_____________ _________  
  
A/N: Does anyone feel warm and mushy inside now? They finally made up and she's not dead! Yet. 


	27. The End Ch 27

The Deception--Ch. 27  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Vegeta had had enough of waiting. His goal was in his grasp and he meant to take it, now.  
  
Kakkarot was smirking. He was sure that together he and Vegeta could take this butcher. And they'd better do it quickly, for Bulma's sake.  
  
Frieza felt himself sweating. He wasn't nervous, he told himself. They were still just stupid monkeys. He would win easily. He'd prove it.  
  
Frieza and Vegeta moved towards each other at the same time. Frieza aimed a blow at Vegeta's head, which he caught easily. He squeezed down on Frieza's fist, until he heard bones break. Frieza yelled.  
  
Vegeta let go and punched him, stomach, face, ribs, in quick succession. Then he kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him crashing to the ground, cracking it. Water spilled up from somewhere underground and trickled through the crack.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakkarot had been gathering his newfound power in his hands, and released it against Frieza with a shout. He watched it wash over the prone icejin. It had barely faded when Vegeta exclaimed, "Final Flash!" and hit Frieza with a blast of his own.  
  
Panting and squinting, Frieza struggled to his feet. His knees wobbled and his hands shook. He snarled. "I am the greatest fighter in the universe! I can't be defeated!"  
  
"You're weak, and you're stupid," Vegeta replied.  
  
He and Kakkarot closed in again. Frieza swiveled and kicked Kakkarot in the hip. Vegeta grabbed him by the throat as Kakkarot laughed at him, unfazed. Frieza gurgled and tried to break Vegeta's hold. He whipped Vegeta in the abdomen with his tail, so Vegeta let go with one hand and pointed his finger like a gun. It began glowing with energy. A thin stream of ki shot out and sliced through Frieza's tail like a laser. The tail fell to the ground as Frieza screamed in agony. Blood spurted out of the stump, making Vegeta wish he were wearing his gloves.  
  
In his pained throes, Frieza pulled free and backed away several yards.  
  
"Frieza, it's time for you to say goodbye," Kakkarot taunted. "I wish I could say I've enjoyed your company, but since you're a sadistic psycho, I'll just say good riddance instead."  
  
Frieza's eyes went a little wild. "I'll see you all die yet," he hissed. "It's not over. Your suffering is just beginning. Let's see how smug you are when this planet is nothing but rubble!" He raised both hands and a smoldering ball of energy began forming rapidly.  
  
Vegeta felt his heart pounding, suddenly very loud in his head. He couldn't fail his people. This was the last and final test. Was he a Prince or just Frieza's worthless slave?  
  
The ball of energy above Frieza's hands was now a huge green-black crackling disk. He started to move his arms in preparation to bring it down against the planet's surface.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You-Will- Not."  
  
He moved so fast even his fellow Saiyans didn't see it. He was just there all at once, in front of Frieza. He grabbed hold of his wrists and prevented him from throwing the disk. Frieza gritted his teeth and used all his remaining energy to fight back.  
  
Vegeta kneed him in the stomach and he gasped. Then Vegeta slapped him across the face. "You're not invincible after all. Have you figured that out yet?"  
  
"You are nothing!" Frieza screamed.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei."  
  
He pulled Frieza's arms out to the sides. The disk continued to hover over his head. "Kakkarot," Vegeta said, and tossed Frieza over to him. As the disk started to fall, he clasped both fists together and batted it away, hard, up into space. It exploded eventually, thousands of miles up.  
  
Kakkarot caught Frieza and pinned his arms against his body, then started crushing him in a wrestler's hug. When he felt Frieza start to slump, he threw him back to Vegeta. Vegeta turned him upside down and rushed with him toward the ground, letting go and pulling up just before impact. Frieza crashed down through several trees, then hit the rocky ground. Vegeta slammed down onto his spine with both feet, grinding him into the dirt for a moment, then jumped off. He kicked him in the head just for good measure, then stepped away.  
  
Kakkarot landed beside him.  
  
"For the betterment of the whole universe, I kill you," Vegeta murmured, raising one hand straight out, level with his chest, palm pointing toward Frieza. Then louder, "And don't you dare threaten my planet."  
  
Frieza just gaped at him, still unable to believe he could actually be beaten. "What are you. . ." he began, but was cut off as Vegeta's energy beam struck him.  
  
Vegeta kept pouring more and more power into it.  
  
"Vegeta," Kakkarot said quietly, "would you mind? I have a planet to avenge, too."  
  
Vegeta looked over at him, caught his eye. Then he smiled. "Feel free." Because it had proved true, after all. What mattered to him was not who killed Frieza. Just that he would be dead.  
  
"Kame. . . hame. . ."  
  
"Big Bang. . ."  
  
"Ha/Attack!"  
  
An overwhelming crescendo of energy poured from both their hands. The light dazzled everyone's eyes. Overhead, thunder cracked again.  
  
And Frieza's body disintegrated in the light. A few particles of his ashes floated away with the dust on the wind.  
  
Kakkarot paused to savor the moment. But Vegeta immediately dropped his hand and hurried over to where the doctors had the unconscious Bulma.  
  
"There's a hospital in the palace," Vegeta told them. "Take her there at once. She'll--she'll be OK then, right?"  
  
"I think so, after the surgery. I hope so," the woman responded. "Come on," she instructed the other doctor, Gunther, and Prowlr.  
  
"These capsules are amazing," the second doctor marveled as Gunther pressed one and then tossed it. A floating skid appeared.  
  
"Load the rejuv tank on it," Prowlr said. "Carefully."  
  
They did so. "I'll show you where it is," Capran volunteered. They began to head off for the palace, the skid moving beside them.  
  
"Wait!" Nyl's voice shouted. "That's *my* palace!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Valkan scoffed at him. "You have standing in front of you the rightful heir to the throne by blood. He just killed the most powerful tyrant in the galaxy. And he's the legendary Super Saiyan. You think you can stop him?"  
  
Nyl began stuttering. His bodyguards backed away and left him alone.  
  
Vegeta strode forward until he was only a few inches away from Nyl. "Do you step down or do I kill you?"  
  
"But. . . but. . . but. . ."  
  
Vegeta shrugged. He pulled back his arm, then brought it forward in a powerful punch to Nyl's head, breaking his neck instantly.  
  
"Anybody else want to debate my authority?"  
  
Silence. Then, "Long live King Vegeta!" someone called from the crowd. Suddenly everyone was cheering.  
  
"We'll have the formal crowning ceremony at the palace as soon as the future Saiyan Queen is stabilized," Siane declared.  
  
"Now move," Vegeta ordered the doctors again. They did so.  
  
"Bring the pretender's body," he commanded the dead man's former guards. "Tory, do some mind sifting for plots against me, OK? Find out if there's any traitors."   
  
"Will do."   
  
"Everyone, welcome to Vegeta-sei. Come along and I'll show you Saiyan hospitality."  
  
Then you couldn't hear yourself think because all of their allies from Frieza's ship were celebrating their freedom so loudly.  
  
_________ __________  
  
Vegeta wanted to be in the hospital, but instead he was standing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Certain things had to be settled at once or he could end up with a civil war on his hands.  
  
Queen Siane stood at his right hand, and Kakkarot on his left. His own particular group of Saiyans were clustered at his back, along with Tory and Zarbon. The rest of the 28 Saiyans and the aliens off Frieza's ship were sitting down in the room behind him, watching the assembled crowd below. He'd already told them that anyone who wanted could stay, or he'd provide transportation to some other world.  
  
Now he was addressing the other Saiyans in the capital city and the surrounding area who'd turned up, and was being broadcast to the rest of the planet. "The rightful Saiyan King has returned. The dog Nyl and his keeper Frieza have been overthrown. I will be formally inducted in 3 hours. In the meantime, everyone holding political office or living in the palace will come to swear allegiance to me. Expect to see some changes. However, I'm sure this transition to my leadership will go smoothly.  
  
"For those of you who are wondering, yes, I can transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. Now. Are there any challenges to my reign?"  
  
Nobody in the crowd dared move for fear it might be mistaken as a yes. Then someone knelt. Then the whole crowd was kneeling. He nodded decisively. "Good." They let out their breaths again.  
  
"OK, rise. All those mentioned, form a line outside the throne room. I'm delighted with your support." He turned and left the balcony, with the rest following. The crowd was cheering him again as he went. Most were happy with this new turn of events, and totally awed to have seen a Super Saiyan at last. Their legends were finally vindicated. It seemed like a sign of great prosperity to come.  
  
___________ ___________  
  
They approached him one at a time, with Tory and Siane whispering to him, "He was one of my supporters, he's been a Royalist all his life," or "That one wants to see you die, he was one of Nyl's most trusted men." And some Vegeta smiled at or rewarded and some he had arrested or removed from office. He put his friends and loyal followers in their places.  
  
After about 2 hours, Lori came running in and said, "She's OK! Bulma's gonna be OK!" Then everyone who was a friend of the Woman turned and hugged one of her other friends. And for Saiyans, that's saying something.  
  
__________ ___________  
  
Three days later, a group of people was sitting around eating dinner. There was the Queen Mother and the current King and Queen of the Saiyans. There was the Head of the People's Concerns, Prince Kakkarot, who had had the unprecedented honor of being officially adopted into the Vegeta Royal Family, and was proclaimed Heir until the King and Queen had children. There was the General of the Saiyan Army, Vanyar. The Head of Government Administration, Zarbon, and his wife, Councilwoman Lorimaya. Two of his top scientists, Gunther and Prowlr. The Queen's Chief Bodyguard, Colyte, and the King's Chief Bodyguard, Nappa. His Head of Intelligence, Tory. And some of his Councilmen, Vegan, Traigo, Valkan, Kwil, Capran, and Dom.  
  
Oi, don't look now, Kakkarot, but that waitress has been eyeing you ever since we started eating," Tory sent to him and Vegeta with a smile.  
  
Vegeta smirked and Kakkarot blushed and looked around. He caught the waitress's eye, and she shamelessly winked. He blushed harder and stared at his plate.  
  
"You should have known he'd look," Vegeta told Tory.  
  
Tory grinned.  
  
"So," Vegeta said out loud, "how's everybody doing? Getting settled in?"  
  
The general consensus was that everything was going fine, they liked their new jobs, and the populace was happy.  
  
"I think we should do more testing on Bulma's Super Saiyan pill," Prowlr announced. "It should have done more for Kakkarot. We could improve its potency. It may even be possible to create the Super Saiyan gene."  
  
The Saiyans looked at each other uncomfortably for a long moment. "Um. We'll have to give that a lot of thought," Kakkarot said hesitantly. The rest nodded.  
  
"Well, how's this sound?" Gunther asked. "We can create a globe of artificial light to simulate moonlight so you can change into Oozaru form even without the moon."  
  
They perked up at that. "That sounds interesting," Nappa admitted.  
  
Kakkarot frowned. "Don't you work on anything peaceful?"  
  
"Better communications. Faster space ships. Weather control," Prowlr offered.  
  
"I've been researching an old Earth legend," Bulma cut in, smiling enigmatically. "And I think we should send a peace emissary to a planet called Namek."  
  
"What are you up to now?" Vegeta asked his wife suspiciously.  
  
She just shrugged and kept smiling. "You'll see."  
  
The waitress stood in front of Kakkarot again, with a large plate of ribs. "More food, Prince?"  
  
He took more meat without looking at her too directly.  
  
"He's shy," Traigo laughed.  
  
"I'm not," said Kwil. Vegan hit him. The girl smiled and walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"It sure is nice to be home," Capran sighed.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta murmured. Bulma took his hand under the table. He looked at Kakkarot and smiled. "Don't worry about the weapons, little brother. We'll only use them in defense. You'll teach us all nobility soon enough."   
  
Kakkarot blinked, then looked up at him and smiled back. "I'm not worried. After all, we're Saiyans."   
  
Really, what more needed to be said?  
  
_______________________ ______________________  
  
A/N: That's the end. I had fun writing this. Who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel someday. Cooler's still out there, and Namek. But anyway, I hope you liked it. Review! 


End file.
